


free fallin' in the jungle lights

by pettigrace



Series: midnight into morning coffee [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Theo Raeken, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Canon Bisexual Character, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gay Theo Raeken, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's Tara, Lacrosse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, References to Canon, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, or at least something close to that, still I give us every ounce of rep that I can, though he’s not terribly prominent in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettigrace/pseuds/pettigrace
Summary: Theo settles into his new life, but that's not so easy when ghosts of your past are still around.(the sequel tobuy and sell gravity)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here I am - finally - with the sequel to my original Thiam fic. So far, I have only written the first five chapters completely, but I said on tumblr I would post the first one then. I'm still busy with uni and commissions, so I don't know when I'll update this one. 
> 
> The title is from Nico Santos' "Rooftops".
> 
> Please mind the warnings in the tags.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Standing in front of a big mirror again after months seems somehow surreal. In fact, being able to see his whole body - because of course Jackson has a mirror as tall as the wall - is the _weirdest_ thing he’s done lately. Which, considering the past semester that Theo’s had, seems ridiculous. Yet, taking in his own reflection, he takes his time looking at himself. It’s become quite a habit; not out of vain but to get used to it.

Theo’s a rational thinker, so he wasn’t too surprised when he noticed he lost weight. After all, he’s barely had more than one meal per day ever since he came back to Beacon Hills. That alone would explain how thin his torso has gotten, but he supposes lack of sleep and constant stress added to that must have made it worse. Hell, he can see the outline of his ribs.

He lets out a sigh as he pulls his shirt over his head. It doesn’t do anything to keep thinking about that. He doesn’t regret living like that, and the few days that he’s actually spent starving are nothing but a memory at this point. No, he could have definitely done worse. His shirt, that was once a slim fit, is pretty lose by now, he realizes only now that he’s _seen_ it.

There might be some clothes in the wardrobe that fit better than this, assuming that Jackson kept some old ones - judging from the shirts on the hangers the guy doesn’t seem to be much bigger than him - but Theo figured that today, he’d rather wear something that’s his own. Not just because he doesn’t want to look like he’s trying to impress Liam by dressing up or something but, if he’s honest to himself at least, for his own comfort.

Because it’s already aggravating enough to think about the fact that he’s _going out_ with Liam.

It seems like a fever dream, almost, to think that he’s finally gotten to taste his lips, to feel him close when he woke at night when he stayed at his home. That, after weeks of denying himself to take the step towards him, they’re going to a restaurant for dinner. On a Sunday nonetheless, so if they run into anyone they can’t say they’d hung out to study or something. Granted, there’s more you do with platonic friends than just studying, and more that they’ve done, but it still seems so… serious.

It’s almost funny that _that’s_ what he feels most nervous about. Like the rest going on right now doesn’t matter as much, even if, for a responsible person, it should. He’s got a talk with the Sheriff scheduled for tomorrow, an appointment at the hospital the day after that; he’s moved in with strangers _and_ final exams are next week. All of this should occupy his mind more than hanging out with Liam _again_.

After all, they’ve spent more time than ever with one another this past week, closer than before in both physical and mental sense. But still - _this_ … it seems like a date. And he has no doubts that Liam would like it to actually be one. Theo would, too, and that’s what scares him. He’d felt it before, when he first realised how dependent he’d become of Liam - first he’d made the step consciously, by having him pay his lunch. But then, it was like an inner draw, something he couldn’t control and something he did _not want_.

And now it feels like he never wants to miss it. The… the _longing_ he feels whenever his mind wanders to Liam is _good_. It’s something that makes him look forward to getting up the next day and at first he’d tried to deny himself. He still doesn’t fully believe that he deserves it, not by far, and maybe he’s selfish for moving _towards_ Liam instead of turning away, but he can’t help it. Besides, is it truly selfish if it’s what _Liam_ wants, too? He’s told himself, before, that he’s kept quiet for Liam’s own benefit: Because how could he burden him with himself? But then it had just bursted out of him when he had confronted him and when Liam _finally_ said out loud what _he_ feels…

That isn’t to say that it doesn’t still worry Theo, that he doesn’t still think he’ll only be Liam’s doom. Especially at night, when he tries to get some rest in this way too big bed in this way too big building, his mind revolves back to these thoughts. And then he sees a text from Liam in the next morning and all his worries are gone.

It’s the reason why he straightens his jacket after putting it, giving himself a onceover in the mirror. He feels more like himself than he’s done in the past days, just because he’s finally wearing something that’s _his_ again. Somehow, it’s a reassurance that he’s still himself, as awful as that may be.

It would be easy to cancel - no, that’s a lie. He doesn’t want to disappoint him, which might just be a first. Usually, Theo could barely give less of a fuck about other people. Honestly, the only reason he isn’t constantly flipping of teachers was his need to keep a low profile. If he’d acted up, they’d have demanded to speak to his parents, which would have been impossible. Ever since he’s become close to Liam, though, that behaviour has changed. First it had been just Liam he’d cared about but then his friends, too (well, maybe not Hayden as much). And then it had extended - though slightly, he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself - to people who are not close to Liam at all. Like Tracy, whom he’d talked to every now and then anyways, and Brett. But all of those don’t matter to him as much as Liam does, he can admit that to himself.

So he grabs his keys and leaves the pool house, stepping out to where his truck has found its place in the carport. He’s sure there’d be space in the garage for it as well, but he’d rather have it in plain sight. It’s a source of security, strangely, to have it so close. It’s silly, really, because according to everyone else he’s _here_ as a security measure - everyone’s made it sound like his truck was the least safe he could be. Maybe it was, but it still feels like home when he sinks down in the driver’s seat. Just the air inside feels like a comforting hug, so he leans back and closes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath.

Only to snap out of it after a few beats. He shakes his head to himself. How ridiculous _is_ he? He’s got a whole world to himself and he only relaxes in his _fucking old_ truck.

He sighs and rolls down his window, still baffled by himself. It’s a matter of self-awareness, that he knows he doesn’t deserve any of this in the least, that all of this will be gone in only a few weeks. That he’s sure of.

Yet he starts the engine and gets going. Liam’s used to him being punctual, after all.

 

-

 

Theo snorts when he catches Mrs Geyer staring through the window. When their eyes meet, she disappears at once after making a surprised face. He’s found that she’s quite a funny person - caring, a stubbornness he’s rarely encountered in her head, and a face full of expressions. Even if he’d met her any differently, he’d spot immediately that she’s related to Liam. Not only do they look alike, they share a lot of mannerisms and their sense of humour. She’s great.

It takes only a few more moments until Liam comes rushing out the door, looking pretty flushed. Theo assumes that Mrs Geyer must have told him he’s there in a pretty embarrassing language.

“Hey,” he chuckles when Liam throws himself onto the seat. From the look of it, he’s about to bury his face in his hands. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Liam replies instantly, though he’s avoiding his eye. “I just think my mom’s gonna keep watching if we’ll--” He cuts himself off and, impossibly, blushing deeper.

“We’ll what?” Theo raises an eyebrow. He shoots a look over to the window again, but there’s no sign of Mrs Geyer.

“Um, kiss.”, Liam mutters. Before Theo can even open his mouth, he goes on. “It’s just-- she’s always trying to set me up with people and with everything going on she’s obviously noticed that we’re-- _well_. And anyway, she thinks we’re going on a date, so--”

“Huh,” Theo makes, faking being in thought. He knows he’s being a little shit right now, but it’s too much fun to rile Liam up. “I got that impression, too, though.”

Liam’s eyes snap up, the blue of them standing out against his still red cheeks. “You did? I wasn’t sure if-- I mean, _I_ wanted it to be one but I didn’t know if you wanted to--”

“Liam,” Theo says softly, leaning closer, “Calm down.” As if it were acting by itself, his hand reaches over to grab his wrist. It’s something that’s so _them_ that whenever he is close to Liam it feels weird when they’re _not_ holding onto each other.

And as always, it has an effect on him. He never calms down completely at once, but steadily his heartbeat grows slower again. “So,” he starts after a few seconds, “we… _are_ going on a date?”

Theo can’t help but laugh. “Looks like it. Okay?”, he asks. His eyes flicker down to Liam’s lips, and for a moment he’s wondering if that means they’re good to greet each other properly. When he sees Liam’s eyes darting back to the house again, though, he slowly backs away. Even if Liam’s out to his parents, it doesn’t mean he would be comfortable with kissing anybody in front of one of them.

Liam nods vehemently. “Okay,” he says quietly. Then, noticing the distance between them, he adds, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry.”, Theo tells him. “Seriously, it’s cool. Better tell me where we’re going, huh?”

“I thought McDonalds would be great.”, Liam answers.

Theo purses his lips, surprised by the choice, but doesn’t say anything. Food is food and even if they didn’t go out, he’d just enjoy spending time with Liam. So if he feels like greasy burgers, that’s fine with him. He just shrugs, takes his hand of Liam’s arm and turns the keys.

“ _Wait_ ,” Liam makes. “You _bought_ that? Shit, I was joking. But good to know, then we’ll just go there next time.”

“I think next time should be my treat. Ergo my choice.”, Theo answers. He may not have any money yet, but he knows that it’s about time that he pays something for Liam. Even not counting the deal they made earlier this year, Liam’s spent more than enough on him. “So, where are we going now?”

“I thought we could come full circle and get some Mexican.”, Liam grins. He looks genuinely happy and the sight of it makes Theo’s heart squeeze. No, doing this, _dating_ him, doesn’t seem to ruin Liam as much as he feared it would. At least not yet.

Theo snorts softly. “Did you train your Spanish?”

From the corner of his eyes he can see Liam puffing his chest a little along with the sound of a huff. “Do I look like I need to?”

“Yes,” Theo answers without missing a beat. They continue chatting like this, surprisingly without any awkwardness, since Beacon Hills’s only got one Mexican restaurant and he doesn’t need any directions. “Last time you sounded like you wanted to travel to Chile. And then Hong _Kong_.”, he echoes his mispronunciation.

“Well, I suppose Chilis come from Chile, so wouldn’t be that wrong, right?”, Liam muses.

“It’s completely wrong.”, Theo tells him. “They actually _come_ from Mexico. Aztec thing.”

Liam frowns like he’s both surprised and doesn’t believe him. Theo has to bite back a smile at the expression, wondering if he’s even aware how obvious he is most of the time. He feels like Liam’s not just _an_ open book but an open _picture_ book, more easy to read than anything else you could encounter. “Didn’t know you were an expert on foods.”

“Well, even _I_ know there’s more than school lunch and sandwiches.”

Liam goes silent for a moment, like Theo’s hit his mute button. That _he_ is so worked up about the whole thing still surprises Theo sometimes. It shouldn’t, because he’s learnt how caring and empathetic Liam can be, but it almost seems like he’s putting himself at fault. He’s even said so, that he should have noticed earlier, and Theo couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride because he’d been hiding it so well. He still doesn’t understand why it even was such a big deal, to be frank. He’s had a place to sleep, was able to do basic hygiene and became accustomed to the amount of food he had. The worst thing was that he’s had to park his truck in the forest to get a night’s sleep without any officers disturbing.

Soundlessly, he sighs to himself. Time to change the topic. “Get me caught up on class.”, he orders. When Liam sends him a confused look, he shrugs. “I go back to school tomorrow, after all.”

“Oh, right!”, Liam answers quickly. He starts beaming then, and Theo bites back a grin.

 

-

 

The awkwardness reaches them once they’ve got seated in the restaurant. It had already made Theo stop short when it came out that they had _reservations_ on Liam’s name, making the whole thing seem so… serious. Not that this is Theo’s problem, really; at least not completely. Liam had shuffled from one food to the other while they’ve waited to be led to their table and once they sat down, he let out a relieved sigh, as if he’d just climbed a mountain.

Theo watches for a few moments how he plays with his napkin after they ordered their drinks, fighting the urge to lean over to stop him. Not because it annoys him, at least not _yet_ , but because it’s a sign of Liam’s worrying - and he’s learnt that physical contact helps him with that, somewhat. Instead, he asks, “Everything okay?”

Liam stops fidgeting, but he doesn’t look up. It makes Theo’s heart sink a little: They’re on a date and Liam doesn’t even look at him? He won’t lie, he’s expected this to happen, just not this early in their relationship.

The waitress comes back to bring them their drinks - a coke for Liam and an apple juice for him - and Liam doesn’t even do so much as nod at her. Theo can’t muster a polite smile at her, just tilts his head a little when she says someone will get their order soon. His eyes are fixed on Liam’s hands pressing down at the table.

When she’s gone again, though, Liam lifts his head and looks _straight back_ , eyes wide. “I’ve been thinking,” he announces. Theo raises his brows, waiting for him to continue. He knows that Liam’s mind is racing at times, especially with negative things, but if he called it off right now, that would be awfully fast even for him. “If we do this-- if we _date_ , we need to _talk_. About things. Like, you can’t just keep shutting off when you have to admit things aren’t as smooth--”

Theo licks his lip. Then, truthfully, he answers, “Liam, I’ve been more open with you than with _anyone_ in years.”

Liam’s cheeks darken adorably at that, but he doesn’t avert his eyes. “I figured.”, he says curtly. “But _still_ \-- you act like nothing’s been wrong, even when it’s just the two of us, and that’s--”

“I am being absolutely honest with you when I say I didn’t feel as bad as you guys want me to have been.”, Theo insists. He can see why they all think he’s lying, of course, but that doesn’t mean they’re right. “Seriously.”

Liam still doesn’t look completely happy with that answer, but he doesn’t argue anymore. Instead, he picks up the menu. He doesn’t look like he’s pissed at Theo, though, so he easily does the same.

While scanning through the dishes, he can’t help but think that he can’t really blame Liam for being suspicious, can he? After all, he’s held up a constant lie the whole time that they’ve known one another. So why would he believe him now?

“Tell you what.”, he says, “You can ask me anything - except for… for _that_ day - and I’ll answer truthfully.”

Liam looks at him over the menu. “And in return?”

“Well, I…”, Theo hesitates, not sure how to phrase it. It’s a thought, an idea, that’s taken form over the past few days already, but finally saying them out loud frightens him somewhat. Liam might just call the entire thing off and that’s something he doesn’t want, even though he’s aware it will eventually happen. “I wanted to ask you for something.”

“What? What do you need?”, Liam asks immediately, sounding alarmed.

Theo lifts his hand to soothe him. “Nothing _material_. Just… an agreement. Which is to say, you don’t have to agree with it, just hear me out.”

“You know you don’t need to make a deal for that.”, Liam says softly. He rolls his eyes, though, as if he were annoyed. Theo can tell that he isn’t.

Before he can answer anything, though, the next waiter comes around. Remembering how jealous Liam had been the last time he’d even done so much as smile at a _waitress_ , Theo figures it would be better if he kept a straight face while ordering. It could be fun to rile up Liam, but he doesn’t want to make him feel insecure about the whole thing.

He seems to do a good job, though, because when the guy is gone Liam only gapes at him, saying, “You’re ordering difficult shit on purpose, aren’t you? I’m happy I manage to say _Quesadilla_ and you go and order _Pampa_ \--”

“ _Carne a la tampiqueña_.” Theo chuckles at his actual pouting. “It’s a good dish.”, he shrugs.

“And not hard at all to pronounce.”, Liam mumbles. He folds the menu closed and puts it back into its holder. “So… what’s that agreement you mentioned?”

Theo takes a deep breath. It makes sense for him to go first, since he’s given Liam a pass at an unlimited amount of questions. His one proposal must seem awfully small in comparison. “Well, first you need to know that I… I want to be with you, Liam. But I’d prefer if we could keep it low-key. For the time being.”

“Low-key?”, Liam echoes. “You mean… a secret?”

“I…”

“I just mean, I already, um, kind of told Mason?”, Liam continues, scratching the back of his neck. “So that’s a bit…”

Theo snorts. “I figured.”, he nods and takes a sip of his drink. “No, I meant… other people. School people.”

Liam sets down his hand again, frowning at him. “... Why?”, he asks then, his voice serious. He doesn’t sound angry about it, though, which relieves Theo.

For a second, Theo hesitates, deciding what exactly to tell him. A _part_ of the truth is still _the_ truth, right? There’s plenty of reasons to stay silent about this, especially for Liam, but he goes with the one that seems plausible for the both of them. “We both got a lot going on.”, he says finally. “I don’t think that people bothering us will be a nice addition to all of that.”

Mysteriously, Liam managed to get his frown to be deeper. “ _Bothering_?”

“Asking questions.”, Theo shrugs. Two descriptions for the same thing, really. “About just about anything, details they shouldn’t care about. If we just popped up next school year dating, those’d be way easier to answer.”

“Huh. I suppose that makes sense.”, Liam says hollowly.

Theo sighs softly, reaching over to touch the back of his hand with his. He doesn’t want him to shut himself off, not yet. It’s selfish, he knows, but if Liam leaves eventually anyway, he doesn’t want to shoo him off just now. He wants a few days, at least, with him. “I don’t _want_ to hide this. If you want to scream it from top of your lungs, I’ll be with you-- Don’t think I don’t--”

“No, it’s fine.”, Liam says quickly. He moves his hand, turns it around and closes it around Theo’s. “I get that you’d feel uncomfortable. And I don’t want that.”

“Are you just agreeing with me?”

Slowly, Liam’s lips curl into a grin. “Don’t get used to it.”, he teases. “Most of the shit you say deserves a punch in the face.”

“Well, as long as it’s just the _shit_ that deserves it.”, Theo huffs playfully. “So, we good?”

“Yes.”, Liam breathes. “No, actually, I think we deserve to avoid nosy assholes, right?”

Theo smiles softly and pulls away again to get seated more comfortably in his chair. “Well, you could always beat them up, can’t you?”

“I don’t think I should do that.”, Liam laughs after scrunching up his face for a moment. “Though having a diagnosis could function as an allowance, huh?”

“Nope, don’t think so.”, Theo grins. “Sorry.”

This time when the waiter comes around he can’t quite wipe it off his face. Liam doesn’t seem to mind, though, because he’s returning it if not making it brighter and wider.

Honestly, he’d expected him to argue at least a little bit. Hell, he’d pictured that talk several times and each time _he_ had been the one to come up short, whether against Liam’s arguments (because ultimately he feels like his reasons for wanting to keep quiet about the best thing in his life are ridiculous) or puppy eyes. He’s learnt, of course, that Liam can be stubbornly selfless, but he also knows how much he can get in over his own head. Either way, he did not expect _this_.

And neither is he used to the warm feeling inside his chest when Liam’s eyes meet his again when the waiter’s left, the smile seemingly reaching the corner of them.

 

-

 

In the end - and thankfully - the evening felt… _normal_. He and Liam went on throwing teasing shit at one another like they usually do, tinted with the flirting that both of them had usually tried to suppress. They discussed everything they usually talk about anyway: from school to tv shows over the Whittemores to Liam’s upcoming lacrosse match. It’s a natural flow and it doesn’t feel remotely weird or pressuring when they basically hugged as they walked back to Theo’s truck.

When they’re inside, Theo doesn’t mind the silence developing between them - for him, it’s a comfortable one, plus they’ve already talked so much. The whole evening is just about each other’s company, really, and that’s as good as anything.

What he notices, though, is that Liam shoots tiny glances around the truck. He can guess what he’s doing: searching for signs of Theo living in here, in any matter, probably. If he’d already done that on the way to the restaurant, Theo hadn’t noticed because he was too occupied with his own nervousness.

“Got a question?”, he prompts, raising an eyebrow.

Liam tenses at that, as if he didn’t know how obvious he’d been. Which, thinking about it, probably comes from the fact that Theo hadn’t seen it before. He turns his head a little and sees him lean forward. “Uh, no?”

Theo lets out a small chuckle. “You sure?”

“I was just--” Liam gestures a bit, though Theo can’t quite tell what he’s trying to show, before he just turns his palms towards the truck’s ceiling. “I should’ve been able to tell, right?”

He doesn’t need to ask what exactly he means. It’s not the only thing they have to discuss, but obviously the biggest one. And that it seems to be occupying Liam’s mind constantly might bother him, but it’s a fact. “I’d cleaned out before San José.”

“ _I knew it_.”, Liam whispers, sounding like he’s talking to himself. Then, louder, he asks, “What about your clothes? I mean, I know they aren’t much but they weren’t even in the bed or anything.”

“I hid them.”, Theo answers. “Under the steps to Scott’s front door. They never even fixed the side wall of it.”

Liam continues to amaze him by not starting an argument about it again. Theo can see that he’s struggling, but in the end he does keep his mouth and just nods. It’s not that Theo’s particularly proud of taking advantage of knowing the McCalls’ house so well, but he’s planning to make it up somehow anyways. It’s been done out of necessity, not because he wanted to get payback or anything.

They stay silent until Theo turns in to Liam’s street, both buried in their own thoughts but it’s still not any tension in the air. If Theo’s honest to himself, he can spot how Liam’s behaviour to him has changed in certain situations - and then there’s those where he seems to forget about everything completely, reacting freely and in a way that seems fit. Like he used to do. He certainly hopes that once he’s settled into his new life, Liam will forget about the old one more often.

And as if he’d read his thoughts, Liam softly says, “I enjoyed tonight.”

“Me too.”, Theo says earnestly. He pulls up into the Geyers’ gateway and kills the engine.

As soon as his hands aren’t occupied any more, Liam reaches for one of them, embracing it with his own. “You’re back in school tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Theo says in amusement. “Told you already.”

“Just making sure.”, Liam offers. He squeezes Theo’s hand softly and moves the other to the door handle to open it. “See you in class, then.”

Theo returns the pressure with a soft smile. “Don’t forget the homework,” he teases as he lets go, giving Liam the space to open his seatbelt.

“Haha.”, he makes dryly and turns, pushing the door further open.

Hell, _now_ there’s an awkward tension between them. They’ve just had a date, pretty much agreed that they’re _boyfriends_ now - and if that thought alone doesn’t bring thousands of emotions with itself - and saying goodbye like this just feels wrong.

“Hey, Liam? Wait.”, Theo breathes before he can stop himself.

Liam freezes in the movement, hand on the door, and with a look over at Theo he slowly pulls it closed again. He raises his eyebrows in question and settles back into his seat.

He waits for Theo to continue, so he takes a deep breath and just… starts talking. “I was just— You said your parents already think we’re together, right? So there’d be no reason to— Can I kiss you?”

Liam’s mouth is slightly open. “You’re _asking_?” He turns a little so that he’s properly facing Theo.

“Well, you didn’t seem to thrilled that your mom could be watching earlier.”, Theo muses. “Which I totally get. So if you don’t—“

“I only thought it’d be weird to explain if we weren’t properly dating after all.”, Liam smiles softly.

Then, without any further words, he leans over and catches Theo’s shoulder with his hand, pulling him against him. Their lips meet in the movement, warm against each other. Not much time has passed since their last kiss, Theo knows that, but feeling Liam’s tongue against his feels like coming home after a long day at work. It’s like spending your whole day out in the cold and coming home in the evening, embracing the warmth of the room; a sense of safety floods through him, not just while kissing, but whenever he has Liam close.

They don’t fully part, not even when they’re breaking up their kiss, and Theo can still feel Liam’s breath ghost over his lips. When he opens his eyes and sees Liam’s wide smile, he presses another peck against his mouth.

“ _Now_ you can leave.”, he tells him with a smirk, pulling his hand back from where it’s found its place against Liam’s neck.

Liam snorts. “Well, if _that’s_ your payment, I might agree to you bossing me around.”

Theo lets out a small chuckle. “And here I thought you’d agreed to that already.”, he says dryly. “Now go, before your mom grounds us _both_.”

“She’d do that, wouldn’t she?”, Liam muses. He’s wearing a grin despite his words and runs his hand down to hug Theo’s biceps. He works his thumb into the flesh and continues, “What was the homework again?”

Theo can’t hold back the laughter roaring up in response.


	2. Chapter 2

When his alarm goes off, Theo groans and immediately reaches up to turn off the phone. There’s not much space to turn around, so he’s not surprised to hear his shoulder crack when his hand finally closes around it.

He’s already getting up later than he used to, since there’s no need for him to get in and out of school again before anyone notices and would get suspicious, but it doesn’t mean he got more sleep. Actually, the most he’s gotten recently was the nights he’s spent at the Geyers’ and even then he woke up every few hours at least. His body had become quite used to sleeping lightly, shooting him into a halfway awake headspace every now and then during the night in expectancy of either cops strolling around or even animals during the nights in the woods. Back then, it had almost been welcomed, reducing his nightmares to only every other night.

Not like that means they were ever completely gone, but they weren’t the only thing responsible for waking up to his heavy heart beat so often, at least.

On top of that, the new environment has kept him awake the entire night on Friday. He’s tried to sleep, mostly so the next day would come sooner and then the next so it’d be the one where his date with Liam took place - but his insomnia got even stronger in the new bed. In the  _ bed _ . 

During the first night in the Whittemores’ pool house he’s learnt that the blends do not fully keep the reflection of the moonlight on the pool’s water out of the room. He’s learnt that one of Jackson’s few photographs on top of the drawer has a frame that automatically turns on a light when it’s dark. He’s learnt that around 2am, Mrs Whittemore will step into the room to check if he’s still there. Theo supposes he could be annoyed by that, but he thinks that both Liam and his parents would appreciate knowing that they do care more about him than his own even while giving him enough space.

He’s noticed Liam’s surprise at the small amount of rules the Whittemores have given him but it really is more attention than he’s had from people who are supposedly responsible for him in  _ years _ . And, truth be told, if it weren’t for Liam’s comfort he wouldn’t even give a shit about them - sure, it’s nice that they give him shelter and at least  _ pretend _ that they care about him but like he’s said: There’s no need. 

Had he not reacted this badly to the anniversary, he would have easily managed until his birthday in a few months. Of course, he wouldn’t have been able to get either a job or a home on his own, but he would have stepped forward on his own account then. They wouldn’t have had to call child services on him and maybe Mrs Geyer, inventive as she is, would have figured a way to have him get his own apartment or something. Because he knows that, as it is, he’d need a fixed address to get a job but at the same time a job to pay for an apartment - for that, he would have had needed help, had it come that far. But with everything being out in the open  _ now _ , he’s had no other choice but to comply; he’s still not off age.

After that first completely sleepless night, he’d figured out at least  _ one _ of his problems: it’s a fucking waterbed. Not only is that annoying in itself, even more so than having a fucking creek flow down by your side, but you just can’t sleep there. It’s impossible to find a comfortable position and Theo’s pretty sure that the hard seats of his trucks are less bad for his back than  _ this _ . So for now, he’s figured that since Mrs Whittemore checks in once a night - judging by the nights he has spent here at least - he’d just crash on the floor then. The hard surface feels at least somewhat familiar.

He pulls himself up from down there, feeling his joints crack slightly in the movement. Okay, maybe he should find something better about that position. He’s pretty sure that he’d actually fallen asleep while sitting up, leaned against the nightstand, so that’s probably why he’s feeling so rusty. It’s nothing a warm shower (which he has access to even in the pool house; one of the few things that don’t annoy him) won’t fix. 

 

-

 

Theo doesn’t have that much experience with sickenly rich people, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t had certain expectations. So far, they’ve been both confirmed and contradicted. 

Everything’s wide and spacious, kept in a minimalistic fashion. He’s yet to meet either of the Whittemores wearing something other than a suit, but he guesses that comes with their profession as lawyers. The house - and the pool house, too - is kept clean thanks to a maid that stops by every day, but it’s not like they have butlers. Most of the time one of them cooks by themself and if they don’t, they order takeout like every other normal being. 

Yet, something feels extremely strange about living with them, and he can’t quite name it. Not exactly bad, he thinks, but whenever he sits down for a meal with them there’s… a feeling. Not exactly annoyance when they ask him about his day, but like an inner alert not to tell them anything at all. Right now, it’s pretty hard to overcome but he supposes it’s just because he’s not used to them - they’re strangers, basically, why should he feel comfortable telling them?

It doesn’t mean that he despises them. He’s yet to feel as thankful as everyone expects him to be, but he can tell how nice it’s of them to let him stay. It should hardly make a dent in their money or anything, but even when you have lots of it you don’t just let strangers stay with you like that. It’s also quite heartwarming to be greeted with a tired smile when he steps into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Mr Whittemore says lazily, looking up from his newspaper. The smile is indeed in place, but it doesn’t look fake at all. He nods towards the seat across from him, indicating for Theo to take a seat. “Mary’s had a long night, so I let her sleep in.”

Theo refrains from answering that he knows about her checking in, thinking that it would be counterproductive to say he has trouble falling asleep. Instead he just sits down and nods, reaching for the pot of coffee. He’s learnt that on some days the Whittemores take turns in their office, either one of them covering the whole day or switching off at lunch. They’ve told him as much when they’d first met, asking if he’d be okay with only having one of them around if anything’s off. Naturally, he agreed. 

“So, first day back, huh?”, Mr Whittemore continues, trying to get a conversation going.

Theo just hums as he fills his cup. He’s not exactly tired, hasn’t been in quite some time since he’s become used to small amounts of rest at night, but it doesn’t mean he’s up for chatter. Instead, he inhales some of the steam coming from his mug.

“You should eat something.”, Mr Whittemore prompts and Theo reaches for a slice of toast. It seems to be enough for now, because then he continues, “The teachers know about everything, of course. Had to excuse your missing, right? And maybe some students will be curious, but if you haven’t told them--”

He trails of expectantly, so Theo swallows the sip he’d taken and says, “Only two people. Liam and his best friend.”

“That’s good.”, Mr Whittemore nods. Theo halfway expects a question about how close exactly he is to Liam, since he’s also the one who uncovered everything, but there’s nothing coming. “Good if some mates know.”

Again, Theo just hums. For good measure, he starts nibbling at his toast. The mere taste already makes his stomach start to churn, though not in a positive way. He should probably finish that slice at least, he thinks, before arguments are being made. 

Mr Whittemore looks a bit disappointed at his lack of engaging in the conversation, but then he just mumbles something about teenagers and lifts his newspaper again. In turn, Theo alternates between taking bites of the toast and sipping on his coffee. It also helps everything to get down a little bit, but it’s better than nothing. Plus, it keeps him busy, making the silence bearable. 

In the end, he leaves for school later than he has in the past months - and later than he would’ve liked. Just… he feels like he  _ should _ make an effort, to be more open, but whenever he thinks about  _ what _ to say, he just goes completely blank. It’s so unlike him that it almost scares him. He can’t help it, though. He wouldn’t even know where to start. With how often he thanks them for just about anything, he doubts they’ll even take it seriously any more. Maybe if he fleshed it out…  but no, he can’t. And what else is he supposed to bring up between himself and the Whittemores? They’re completely different. 

Climbing into his truck is almost therapeutic at this point. Of course, there’s a reasonable explanation for this, since this is what he’s considered  _ home _ for the past semester. Or, at least, the  _ physical  _ part of home. A certain safety, a place to sleep. The blanket he used to curl up under is still tucked under the passenger seat, in case he’d need it again. If anyone knew he’s still keeping it there, they’d probably call him irrational, but it’s a safety measure nonetheless. It keeps him grounded, weirdly enough.

 

-

 

Despite being later than ever before, Theo is still the first one to be in the English classroom. Usually he’d hide himself a little so nobody would find him there, making them suspicious, but with only fifteen minutes to spare until the lesson begins, he guesses it’s safe. Besides - it’s not like he still  _ has _ a secret to keep. If anyone found him here and asked, saying that he’s simply been early wouldn’t be a lie. 

Now, he takes out his things. He’ll find a way to keep himself busy, either with reading through his essay again or looking through his Physics textbook for a while. In the middle of his text, he finds himself wondering whether Liam ever did get around to write his own. Hopefully he’d only been joking when he asked what they even had to do last night. Liam’s already bad enough in the mornings, usually - especially on Mondays -, that Theo doesn’t even wanna think about what a lack of sleep would do to him. He wouldn’t appreciate seeing him being all cranky.

But no, as the room slowly fills itself and Liam finally enters a few minutes before the bell rings, he’s sporting a big grin. His hair’s a bit dishevelled, though Theo imagines it’s because of the drive here. The blue of his eyes is as bright as ever, visible even through the crinkled eyes, and while he slides into his seat he almost curses himself for wanting to keep their relationship under the wraps - he looks so damn kissable. “Hey.”

Theo licks over his lips curtly. “Morning,” he says. Then he adds, “Got the essay?”

“I got  _ something _ .”, Liam huffs. He opens his bag in heavy motions and pulls out his notebook, but keeps it closed. The way his hand’s lying on top of it, Theo guesses he really doesn’t want him to look at it, in fear of teasing. 

He smirks instead. “Looks like we need to open up a book club.”

“Because we’ll get so much reading done,” Liam makes sarcastically, scrunching up his face. Then his eyes widen comically and he starts to blush.

Theo starts laughing at his expression. He tilts his head a little and just as Ms Blake enters, he answers, “Probably.”

Liam doesn’t say any more, seeing how the lessons starts any second now, but as he shuffles through his papers Theo can see his blush grow darker. It’s ridiculous, really, that he’s still so affected - by a comment, not even actual open flirting. 

Truth be told, Theo had been anxious and curious to see how the lesson would go by. Sitting next to Liam for a whole hour should’ve proven itself to be extremely stressful. You read all the time about how couples, however long they may be together, are close to reaching out, scoot closer or whatever. Theo thought he’d feel that, especially since he knows now what Liam feels like up close, cuddled up to him, how his hand feels against his. Instead, apart from shooting a few more glances his way maybe, everything’s like always.

It’s like always that Theo’s quicker to collect his things and when he stands, Liam just shoots him a grin and says, “See you at lunch,” practically waving him away. What’s different today is the way that Theo returns the smile in an equally cheerful manner. 

He can’t really help himself.

 

-

 

“Aw, and here I thought you were dead. Way to let a guy down.”, Brett pouts as he slides down in his seat next to Theo. There’s a gleam in his eyes indicating that he’s joking despite his harsh words. That shared trait of humour is what made them bond in the first place.

“Yeah, sorry. Not on this planet to please only you.”, Theo retorts. 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure.”, Brett snorts. He bends down to pull his things out of his bag. “Pleased someone else, huh?”

Theo raises his eyebrow, trying to seem nonchalant. He knows what Brett is getting at, of course. While he’s pretty sure everyone who’s ever interacted with either of them just  _ knew _ something was up between him and Liam, Brett had been the first one to actually mention it to him. It’s been phrased like a joke, but that hadn’t made the words less true.

“Funny coincidence that Dunbar missed one and a half days last week, too.”, Brett shrugs. He opens his notebook without even doing so much as looking at him.

“We thought it was time to retreat to our private island in the Caribbean to have days filled with nothing but sex.”, Theo deadpans. He purses his lips and kicks lightly against Brett’s leg then. “Why’d you pay so much attention to Liam anyways?”

Brett grins. “Professional interest. Coach pointed it out often enough.”

In return, Theo rolls his eyes. He’d meant to keep low, so he hasn’t tried out for any sports team. He does have Economics with Finstock, though, and the guy is quite the daredevil there already. If others can be trusted, he’s even worse when it comes to something he’s really passionate about - namely the Lacrosse team. He’s heard enough from others, so it’s not too difficult to imagine the tantrum he must have thrown when Liam missed multiple practices the week before the final match of the school year. The guy probably wouldn’t even have cared if Liam had lied half dead in the hospital or something. “Of course he would.”

“I swear, he’s been close to happy crying when Dunbar was back on Thursday.”, Brett remarks. “It was like a father greeting his lost son. Just more grumpy.”

At the remark, Theo’s head involuntarily snaps up to seek out Scott where he sits further to the front. He must’ve noticed that both he and Liam had been missing, right? Did he guess anything about why Theo’s been absent? About how he’s lived? He’s tried so hard to keep it under the wraps, fight back the guilt he’d been feeling about sneaking into the McCalls’ house so often-- if it came out now, in a completely wrong way, he’ll be completely fucked. Melissa has more than enough reason to call the police on him and then they’ll send him back after all.

Scott doesn’t even seem to take notice of him at all, too wrapped up in a conversation with their teacher’s daughter. When Theo had noticed that during his first week, he’d been wondering if Scott’s some kind of teacher’s pet - now he knows that he might be, but not on purpose. The guy’s just fundamentally nice to everyone; and weirdly enough that even includes him still.

“Well, you guys do have your final game on Friday, don’t you?”, Theo says as an answer. He doesn’t know if Liam generally is the star player of the team, with how he doesn’t know anything about Lacrosse, but he’s definitely been just that for the last game. It must contribute to his importance, so of course Coach Finstock is happy to have him back in the loop.

“Yeah,” Brett nods exaggeratedly. “You watching?”

Theo shrugs. In fact, he’s pretty sure he won’t miss it for the world. Not just because he enjoyed watching Liam the last time - and not just because of how good he looked as he ran, covered in sweat, but because he looked so… free. But moreover he thinks it’s pretty much his duty to be there, to feel along as Liam plays and to either comfort him or celebrate, depending on the outcome. Not that he can say any of that to Brett. “I guess.”

There’s something in Brett’s eyes that makes him feel transparent - so far it’s only been teasing, especially since Liam’s crush hadn’t been subtle at all, but it’s almost like Brett  _ does _ know about their relationship. And hell, Theo had pretty much admitted his feelings to Brett, in a weird way. But rather than saying anything about  _ that _ , Brett just answers, “Cool.”

And that’s that. 

Truth be told, Theo’s been quite surprised by how little of curiosity his friends portray - especially compared to Liam’s. Where Mason (and thanks to him Corey, sometimes) - and even Hayden, even though she’d approach it in a passive-aggressive manner - barely ever shy down from probing questions, Brett and Tracy just let him do his own thing. Sure, there’s something like politeness coming through, but that’s also just on Brett. When he’d sat down next to her in Algebra, Tracy hadn’t even acknowledged that he’d missed pretty much every school day of the last week.

That disinterest probably is what Theo appreciated most about them. It’s been exactly what he needed - acting like he tried to fit in, make what appears to others as friends, but still have his privacy. He thinks that somehow, they actually have become somewhat  _ like _ friends, even if it’s just been on accident. And weirdly enough, it doesn’t bother him.

No, it feels more like it’s something he should fully barge into in the future.

 

-

 

During Spanish class, Scott has finally paid attention to Theo, even if it’d just been because they’d been partnered up for a task. It’s like fate had decided against Theo today because while usually that just meant working with whoever sits next to you, ensuring that Lahey would keep Scott busy, their teacher has decided to partner them alphabetically. By first name. For whatever reason.

While Theo’s done his best to dodge the  _ hints _ of questions that Scott shot his way (because why would he be straight forward?) he’s watched him closely. Tries to figure out whether the Sheriff has passed on the info he’s got on Theo. And why wouldn’t he have done so? It’d be a great laugh, especially for Stiles - seeing the one he’s tried to drag down already lying at the bottom. 

He should’ve known that with how Scott’s been acting before, that doesn’t apply to him, though. No, instead there’s been nothing but open concern tinting his words as he softly asked if Theo felt better than last week.

Never had he been happier about being told off by a teacher than in that lesson. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Scott’s honesty - he knows what the guy used to be like and he’s seen him interact with people often enough since he came back - but telling him what his return to Beacon had been connected to? Telling him  _ why _ he had come back? If he did that, he could also just straight up go to Stiles and tell him his trust issues had been more than justified.

He had all but bolted when the lesson was ended - even if Scott had already caught up on the fact that did  _ not _ want to talk. After all, it could’ve been that he’d just shut up while they were supposed to work and waited to corner him afterwards.

Not that Theo ever really stayed behind after class. Not ever and certainly not when lunch break’s coming up next. Even if nowadays it’s mostly the prospect of  _ seeing Liam _ that guides him there, he had always sought out the cafeteria right away. First because it had meant getting his stomach filled, then because it had been entertaining at least, the way the group around Liam teased and made fun at one another. Actually getting involved in those dynamics had been weird, albeit pleasant. And then, slowly, it had become about watching Liam. How he’d gone from… being scared of Theo to mere annoyance and then happiness when they meet up. It’s been during lunch that he’d discovered just how easily you can read Liam’s emotions. That still is one of his favourite things.

Lately it might even be contagious. It must be - because otherwise he can’t explain why he can’t keep himself from breaking out into a huge grin when Liam approaches him where he stands in front of the cafeteria, as always talking to Mason as they walk.

“Hey,” Liam beams when they come to a halt in front of him.

“Monroe behaved herself, I take it?”, Theo replies, falling into a smirk as he crosses his arms.

Mason snorts. “Don’t get him started. Good to see you, dude.”

He means it, Theo can tell, and the look he gives his outfit is more appreciative than worried or even pitiful. He doesn’t know if that’s just Mason being himself or whether Liam told him enough times not to mention what’s been going on, but it’s good either way. “Likewise.”

If Liam’s even acknowledged that exchange, he’s ignoring it in favour of ranting. He grabs Theo’s wrist firmly, pulling him into the cafeteria, and starts, “You won’t  _ believe _ what she said about adopted siblings!”

He’s still talking when they reach the cash after they’ve filled their plates as he went on and he doesn’t stop when he pays both their meals without further ado. Somehow, it makes Theo smile to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self-promotion: I posted another Thiam fic last week, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951395) to read it! You have villain!Theo, Raeken siblings being awesome, Liam being too good for this world and generally superhero stuff! I'm excited about it myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Soundlessly, Theo sighs to himself as he rereads the message Liam has sent him a few minutes ago. He’s sitting in his last class of the day - Psychology - and while he can feel Stiles’ eyes drill a hole into the back of his head, just like he did during lunch, he figures he doesn’t need the teacher’s attention as well. He’s gotten enough of that today in the end, because of course they’ve all been briefed on him. Theo knows that the same goes for Liam and his pending diagnosis - had they all given him these  _ knowing _ looks as well? He can only imagine how the pity written into their eyes must have felt for him. If it even  _ was _ pity, that is. They might just be scared of Liam, who knows.

**totally forgot we have xtra training the whole week. coach’ll kill me if i miss**

It’s not that Theo  _ needs _ him to be there when he heads up to the police station. Mrs Whittemore had been  _ requested  _ to come along, probably because he’s not off age yet and can’t just be interrogated by police, so it’s not like he’d be alone. And generally, he isn’t  _ scared _ to go there or anything. It’s simply annoying that  _ he  _ even  _ has _ to be there. Technically, apart from entering the McCalls’ house without them knowing, he never did anything illegal while he was  _ in Beacon Hills _ . Sheriff Stilinski shouldn’t even have reason to investigate him, if he wasn’t desperate to do so.

Somehow, for Liam it had been fixed that he’d go to the police station with him - just like that. It had just been a  _ thing _ right away. It probably should be one of the times where he tells him he’s barging into things without asking again, but Theo doesn’t even feel like Liam’s invading his privacy this time. Why exactly that is, he can’t tell, but it’s a fact. It’s somehow… endearing.

Still, it doesn’t matter that Liam can’t come after all. It’s like he’s told him before: Theo doesn’t need a babysitter. He doesn’t need anyone to keep holding his hand when he faces literally any obstacle. He’ll be fine.

**You better prevent that. You’ve missed enough already.**

It’s true - Liam’s missed almost a whole week’s worth of training, and all of that because of him. He doesn’t want to be the reason for the school to lose the championship on Friday. For Liam to be disappointed in himself.

**sorry :(**

Theo can’t help the sly smile that tugs at his lips. It’s not like he hasn’t expected Liam to be genuinely bothered; he’s seen often enough just how much he can get into worrying, so he types out another message promising him that he’ll call after the meeting.

He should try to concentrate on class at least a bit. He doesn’t think he’d fail the class - Psychology is, next to Physics and Biology, his forte - but he’d rather go into the finals next week prepared to some degree.

 

-

 

He understands why Mrs Whittemore has to come with. It’s the same reason he even has to stay with them rather than on his own: he’s legally still a kid, so adult supervision is preferred. Especially when it comes to police business. He  _ understands _ . That doesn’t mean, though, that he isn’t annoyed.

He can’t even recall the last time that he’s been in the passenger’s seat rather than the driver’s, and quite frankly, he doesn’t really feel comfortable in it either. He’s not used to Mrs Whittemore’s way of driving - she’s really  _ overly _ careful with her slow pace, isn’t she? - and he’s sitting way too close to the ground. His trucks has  _ feet  _ to the concrete of the street while this car, a fancy once albeit not a sports car, probably scrapes over it. How is she even able to see anything the comes her way? Everything seems to be up in the sky in comparison to them.

He doesn’t think that it’s really on display how uncomfortable he is, but he must give off some kind of negative vibes because his substitute mother doesn’t even  _ attempt _ to start a conversation while they drive to the station. Why exactly they didn’t just agree to meet up there is beyond him, but he figures she didn’t really trust him to show up otherwise. Weirdly, that amount of distrust soothes him somewhat.

The drive from the Whittemores’ house to the station doesn’t take too long, seeing as it’s in the wealthiest neighbourhood of Beacon Hills. Even as a kid he’d found it funny that people thought  _ those _ were the people who needed protection. And even know he can’t quite hide a smirk as they pull onto the parking lot after only five minutes inside the car.

“You ready?”, Mrs Whittemore wants to know as she walks around the vehicle. She sends him a friendly smile that’s probably meant to be encouraging, too. Apparently she thinks he’s in a foul mood because of what’s to come.

And granted, the idea of talking about his parents already feels like it’s about to suffocate him. That it’s  _ Noah Stilinski _ of all people who’ll talk to him certainly doesn’t help either. But what’d be the sense in still trying to fight obedience? It’s not like he has an ounce of secrecy left.

“Yeah, sure.” He shrugs a little, trying to seem nonchalant, but he’s also correcting his shirt a little. He may have been homeless, but that doesn’t mean he needs to look that way.

He’s not sure if she doesn’t believe him or anything, but she does wait until  _ he _ starts to set off towards the entrance. Actually, he wouldn’t be surprised if she tried some kind of anti-authoritarian bullshit - so far, most of the things he’d seen seemed to belong to that category of handling a kid. She’s one step behind him but somehow it’s neither too close nor too far, so he can’t even criticize how she deals with him. He does like to be in charge, after all.

As soon as they’re inside the building, though, she takes the lead again. Theo wonders if it’s for show, the way she stalks past him as he holds the door open; if she tries to appear more stern in front of the cops, but even if so, he doesn’t mind. He probably would only fuck up while talking to the deputy in front of her anyway, so it’s only for the better. He doesn’t like cops and if he remembers correctly, the young one in front of them once shooed him off a store’s parking lot. Apparently no car’s allowed to stand there after the store closed, and it’s been a smaller one that isn’t opened 24h.

There’s no sign of recognition in the deputy’s face as he looks from Mrs Whittemore to Theo hovering behind her, but he tilts his head a little. “The sheriff will be with you in a minute.”, he offers with a smile. “I hope you won’t mind waiting here?”

“Oh, that’s no problem.” Mrs Whittemore sounds genuinely kind as she answers. “Thank you, Deputy Parrish.”

For good measure Theo nods at him as well, even though he doubts anyone would pay attention to his wishes. If they did he wouldn’t be here, right?

 

-

 

It really doesn’t take too long until the Sheriff calls for them - in the time Mrs Whittemore had barely stepped up to the wall of papers filled with Lost & Found reports and assured Theo that Sheriff Stilinski is alright and he hadn’t had it in him to tell her that  _ yes _ , he knows that already. For a moment he wonders whether the two of them know each other closer than just Oh-you’re-the-Sheriff-oh-you’re-rich levels; from what Liam has passed on neither Stiles nor Scott have been particularly close with Jackson, so it seems off the table that there’d have been a family exchange of some kind. Though maybe Jackson often got in trouble with the police or something. Rich kid acting up seems like something that would happen.

Still, they seem to have nonverbal conversations down because just with a short look it’s only Theo who steps forward into the office. Which is not comfortable at all. He doubts that it’d have been better with a literal stranger behind his back, but being alone with Noah again after so many years? It’s weird.

“Theo,” the Sheriff nods as he steps in. He sounds so serious that Theo almost misses the hint of a smile on his lips. “Good to see you, son.”

Overwhelmed with what to reply, Theo settles with some kind of  _ sound _ that could just mean about anything. It’s not that he’s particularly bothered that it’s  _ Noah _ in front of him - if things weren’t like they are he’d be  _ happy _ to see him - but rather that it’s anyone from the police. He’s tried hard to avoid them and now he’s right in the middle of the station.

With a small gesture Noah directs him to the seat in front of the desk and Theo follows suit, settling into it as the Sheriff rounds to his own. He finds himself all but looking around, though he can’t quite pinpoint his own reasoning. He has no idea what a Sheriff’s office even is supposed to look like, so it’s not like he’s expecting ghosts of the time he’s missed on the walls. But they  _ could _ be there, photos of Stiles and Scott and all they did together while he was gone, things he should’ve been a part of, and maybe - he admits to himself - maybe he fears seeing those reminders.

Instead, he focuses on Noah. It’s been almost a decade since they last saw each other face to face and while Theo’s been able to recognize him instantly whenever they almost ran into one another before, the years are visible on him. Not only is his short hair spiked with grey, but there’s more wrinkles than he can count on his forehead. Those must be a sign from his stressful job, while the laughter lines around his eyes must be caused by his private life, Theo’s sure.

“I’ll have to put on a recorder,” Noah announces and places an old one on the table, next to his white coffee mug. “Figured really  _ documenting _ things hadn’t been this station’s strength in the past. Mary’s already signing stuff for this.”, he adds with a nod towards the door.

Theo doesn’t look back. It would seem pretty redundant to do so, so he simply nods. Instead, his eyes find the recorder and he watches as the wheels slowly start to turn. Thinking he should probably start all this off on a positive note, he says, “You know, I don’t know for how long you’ve been Sheriff already, but it feels like congratulations are in order.” He is aware how he must sound - a mixture of stiffness and exaggerated calm - but he can’t help it. How could he do anything else? Sitting here, in the Sheriff’s office, already lets all his alarms go off. The past months, years actually, have meant that the police are nothing but trouble. That it’s Noah Stilinski in front of him now, though, sends another message to his brain at the same time.

In his past, in another life, seeing Noah had always been connected to fun and then, a bit later, to safety at least. He’s been the one who took him to baseball games with Stiles and Scott, who hosted picnics together with either his or Scott’s mom. He’s been the one to come into Stiles’ room at night when they’d still be talking during a sleepover and forget to sleep. He’s the one that Theo wishes he could be like - witness a death, let it hit hard, accept it and move on without disgracing the memory of the one lost.

Sadly, fate had chosen differently.

Noah had been the one who’d come out there on that day. He was the one who, when everyone jumped towards the creek, stayed behind and cared for him. Theo doesn't know if he’d have done so for every other kid, too, or if he’d done so because he’s been friends with his son, but he remembers clearly how Noah had crouched down next to him, talking soothingly as Theo cried and talked.

Noah knows everything, and right now Theo can’t tell what he makes of it.

“Thank you.”, Noah says in a steady voice, “It’s been three years.”

Theo just nods in return. He avoids Noah’s eyes and looks at the wall behind him instead. It’s empty.

The Sheriff sighs and leans forward. “For how long have  _ you _ been sleeping in your car?”

Theo’s eyes snap into focus, all without blinking and he wonders if that’s even possible. They don’t even burn although they must be dry as hell from all the staring he’s done. It’s a funny question, actually; what do they  _ think _ he’s done? Made a road trip through the US until he randomly decided ‘Oh, let’s go back to Beacon’? He smiles a little at that idea, shaking his head to himself. “Not three years.”, he says softly.

“Figured.”, Noah - and now Theo wonders: is he even still allowed to call him that? Not only is he the Sheriff now, they’re completely different people from who they used to be - says. “So, how long?”

Theo shifts a little in his seat. Maybe they’re not that different after all - the Sheriff’s eyes on him like that still make it difficult to not just burst out with everything. “October.”

“Your birthday?”, Sheriff concludes. Theo can’t stop his lips from parting a little, he’s too surprised by him even remembering that. When he nods, Noah continues, “The truck’s been a present?”

Theo’s pretty sure that his personal history with the Sheriff is kind of playing in his favour right now - if he were anyone else, he’d easily be accused of stealing the car. He’d have to hand out proof that it’s legally his and they’d have to make sure the papers aren’t forged and take it away from him, stuff like that. Now, though, his nod gets accepted just like that. He feels the need to clarify, “My grandfather gave it to me.”

He watches as the Sheriff jots that down on his notepad. Knowing that he still has relatives other than his parents must surely mean that he’ll be sent there, mustn’t it? His grandfather’s still doing quite okay - he’s good on his feet, clear in his head, all-around in good health. Thinking that is the reason he’s not surprised when Noah continues in the way he does.

“With everything going on with-- why didn’t you go stay with him?”, he wants to know. “He would’ve gladly taken you in, if you had problems with them, right?”

The way he’s phrased it, how his eyes grow soft as he talks, tells Theo that he already knows why he’s chosen to come back here. After all, he’s the only one who knows what exactly had happened back at the creek. The one who knows just what Theo has done and what amends he has to make. Still, Noah wants him to say something, probably because the conversation is recorded.

“I-- I needed to come back to Beacon.”, he states, looking down at his hands. He feels his throat close up, stupidly. It’s been the same on her anniversary, when Liam had found him - he’s wanted to talk about her; he should’ve talked about her, cherish her memory and finally admit to things but he hadn’t been able to. He’d thought that maybe it’d have been too hard to say those words to  _ Liam _ of all people, but feeling himself unable to even say her name to someone who already  _ knows _ … it’s her doing, he can tell. 

But he doesn’t need to - he can see in the grim expression on Noah’s face that he understands. He might even have guessed so before. When Noah simply nods, lips pressed together tightly, Theo feels a wave of relief spread through him. It’s definitely more understanding than he deserves, but right now it’s more than welcome. 

“So, how’d you pull that off, son?”, Sheriff wants to know then. Theo doesn’t miss how his voice grows firmer, as if he was talking to an actual criminal. Well, right now he kinda of is. He’s happy about that change of topics anyways. “Your parents didn’t sign you up at BHHS, did they?”

In return, Theo can’t quite refrain from shooting him a look full of disbelief. It’s a stupid question - he can’t help it. It’s not like Noah doesn’t already know about their behaviour towards him. 

The Sheriff lifts his eyebrows curtly, but he breaks into a small smile either way. He tilts his head a little and Theo follows the motion. And lets his gaze fall upon the recorder. Right, they need stuff like this recorded.

“No, they didn’t.”, he replies. “I’ve asked… people.”

“What people?”

“They were around in my town.”, Theo says with a small shrug. “Don’t ask me their names - they were like an exaggerated movie gang, going by code names and all that.”

“You let people whose names you didn’t know sign you up for school?”, Noah summarizes.

Theo puts his chin forward. He doesn’t need anyone to tell him he was being stupid or anything - he’d known exactly what he was doing. “Well, it wasn’t just  _ any _ school, was it?”, he shoots back. “Besides, they had a  _ gang name _ .”

“A gang name.”, the Sheriff echoes. 

“Yeah, they called themselves the  _ Dread Doctors _ .”, Theo says. “Pretentious as hell. Thought they were bosses because they could forge just about anything.”

“And they did that for free?”

Theo snorts. “ _ No _ , I had to sell my car radio beforehand. They wouldn’t take it, probably because cash is easier to handle or something.”

Noah frowns, stroking his chin. “And that was enough?”

“They were cheap.”, Theo declares. Thinking back, he guesses they might actually have had pity with him. It had been his last resort, after all, and the desperation about getting back to Beacon Hills hadn’t been easy to hide in that situation. 

“I see.”, Noah nods. “When had that been?”

“Around Christmas.”, Theo shrugs. “Maybe that had been in my favour, too? Being nice and all.”

The Sheriff huffs. “So you’ve gotten a car in October. You got those…  _ Doctors _ to sign your papers in December. Planned that out with the semester start, did you?”

“Somewhat,” Theo agrees. Even when he hadn’t had the  _ ability _ , he had been fantasizing about coming back even before he’s gotten his truck. Dreamt about seeing the familiar streets again.

“The principal never demanded to meet your parents?”

“No,” Theo shakes his head. “Doctors pretended to be them on the phone.”

The Sheriff whistles through his teeth. “Had a real organization going, huh?”

Theo purses his lips. “You gonna put a search out for them?”

“Maybe,” Stilinski admits.

The recorder is still working, loudly so in the middle of their silence. Theo frowns at it. Why’d they have such an old thing anyways? Shouldn’t a police department have top equipment? He could imagine that Noah just went on saying that it’ll do the job and people don’t need to put in extra effort or something. Yeah, that does sound like him.

“How are the Whittemores?”

Theo’s head snaps up a bit further before he can stop himself, the surprise is too big. He hadn’t expected to hear anything today that is remotely like the Noah Stilinski he used to know. All he’d expected was to be reprimanded for kicking off things in manners that are illegal on multiple levels. 

But if there’s anything that Theo has truly learnt in the past years, it’s how to watch people. How to spot what emotions are swinging in their words, what they try to mask. It’s been his way, a fruitless one, to find out if maybe his parents  _ do _ care beyond the exterior.

Right now, there’s something other than concern in the Sheriff’s voice, but it’s not the distrust he’d expected. Neither is it annoyance, so Theo guesses the Whittemores have not complained about him. No, it’s something like… guilt. Something Theo’s too familiar with to not spot it. 

His own must have become so great that he’s started to project it onto others. Why else would he think that Noah feels anything like that when it comes to him living with the Whittemores? It’s not like the Sheriff owes him anything. Never has and never will. And Theo’s come to know this older version of Stiles well enough to know he probably hasn’t kept quiet at home either. Now, Theo had been more than careful not to seem suspicious at all, but that seems to have backfired. There’s probably all kinds of shady theories about him that Stiles has told his dad.

“To you, I mean.”, the Sheriff specifies when Theo doesn’t say anything.

“Nice. Courteous.”, Theo replies. He’s not really sure how to describe it - in general, not just to Sheriff Stilinski. He thinks Liam’s got a pretty good idea, but only because with him Theo feels like he has all the time in the world to  _ describe _ things. Other people don’t portray that amount of patience. Funny that  _ Liam _ of all people does that for him, the guy who’s impatience personified.

“Yeah, I can imagine that’s quite a change from what you’re used to.”, the Sheriff muses. This time he doesn’t wait for an answer but continues, “But you already look better.”

Theo frowns. This must be the first time that the Sheriff actually gets a good look at him - if he’d seen him when Jenna had assembled her group at school, then it can only have been for a short moment. Theo’d turned around and left as soon as he had set eyes on Noah through the window to the principal’s office and from what he remembers, they didn’t even make eye contact. 

His confusion must be obvious, because Noah adds, “Scott had pointed you out to me at the latest match. But you seemed busy enough with that boyfriend of yours, so I didn’t interrupt.”

“Oh,” is all Theo makes. He refrains from pointing out that he and Liam hadn’t been dating back then - and how does he even know that they are now? - but just presses his lips together. 

“You could’ve said hello to an old friend, you know.”, Noah continues. There’s a hint of teasing in his eyes, fitting to the small smile spreading across his face.

Theo returns it lightly. “I  _ have _ been trying to fly under the radar.”

“Yeah, I get that.”, Noah nods. Then he sighs while leaning forward, turning off the recorder, and  _ repeats _ , “I  _ get _ that.”

Sensing that there’s more to come from that, Theo remains silent. Instead, he just keeps looking at the Sheriff, waiting patiently. If he wants this off record, it should be quite interesting.

“I can’t let you go off the hook that easily, though.”, he continues. “Rafael will have my head if I don’t give you  _ any _ trouble for doing all this.”

“Agent McDouche is around?” The nickname slips out without him wanting to. It’s just what he and Stiles have called called Scott’s father pretty much ever since Melissa had kicked him out - back then they never really understood how it had happened, but seeing Melissa so  _ furious _ had been enough to share her grudge. In retrospective, Theo’s seen all the signs pointing to Rafael’s alcoholism. It never made anything better, though.

He’d thought that the guy would never show up again. Melissa hadn’t been hellbent on keeping Scott away from him - and how could she, they’re father and son - but as long as she never saw anything proving that Rafael really had gotten better, or at least less  _ violent _ when drunk, she denied him the contact, understandably. And Rafael had never seemed to even really try to reach out. 

“I know what you’re thinking.”, Noah says seriously. “And he  _ is _ still an ass. But he’s… better.”

“Are they together again?”, Theo wants to know. He knows he’s barging into the privacy of so many people here, but it’s contrary to a big part to his childhood. He feels like he  _ needs _ to know. Sure, a lot of things have changed in the  _ years _ he’d been gone, but with Stiles and Scott it somehow doesn’t feel that big. They were kids and now they’re adults. They were  _ supposed _ to have changed. The parents, though? They’re the steady ones. So Melissa caving in  _ is _ a big deal.

It’s somewhat of a relief when Noah shakes his head. “No, they aren’t. But Rafael’s decided to keep an eye on Scott ever since he’d had to investigate Stiles.”

“ _ What _ ?”

The Sheriff laughs at his reaction, thankfully. “It was nothing, basically. Stiles had decided to play detective, so of course Scott had gone along, and the stolen bike they’d decided to take a look at used to belong to a guy who was… killed.” There’s a brief pause before the last word, like he’s not sure if Theo can handle  _ death _ in itself, and weirdly, he’s quite thankful for that compassion. “But that had been years before that, so in the end everything concerning them was just dropped.”

“Lemme guess, the Agent thinks your son is a bad influence.”, Theo muses. He may not like Stiles right now, but he does know that he and Scott always push each other to the best. It’s always been like that, and from what he’s seen it still is.

Noah just tilts his head a little which Theo takes as a yes. Yeah, he doesn’t really seem happy about Rafael’s involvement in Beacon at all. “I have a proposal. You ready to get back on record?”

Theo just gestures towards the recorder. If he  _ had _ any kind of saying about this, he’d never have put it on anyways. Now that it  _ is _ running, he doesn’t really care what’s on there. He understands of course, though, that Noah might not want to have him insulting an FBI agent on tape.

Sheriff Stilinski flips the switch again and as he leans back, he starts, “I want you to start working; as a way of becoming an upright citizen again. You need rules and structure, and I have someone in mind who could teach you that easily. They could probably need an extra pair of hands, too.”

“That sounds good.”, Theo admits. He’d planned to get a summer job anyways and if the Sheriff of all people hooked him up with something, he’ll be treated seriously, at least. Maybe he won’t get paid right away, since it’s a punishment anyhow, but if he did well they could actually hire him in the future. “What kind of work is that?”

“Gardening,” Noah all but  _ smirks _ .

Theo stares at him. “You want me to water flowers?”

“Something like that.”, comes the agreement. “Trust me, it’ll be more exciting than it sounds.”

There’s a gleam in his eyes, full of teasing, that reminds Theo of how things  _ used _ to be. That it’s a police station of all places where he feels like he’s been sent back in time feels almost ridiculous. It might be his younger self that nods. “Okay.”

“Great.”, the Sheriff nods. “I’ll ask if they’d be willing to take you in. You did leave your number, didn’t you? Then I’ll contact you once it’s settled.”

“That’s… nice. Thank you.”, Theo says carefully. No, this meeting does not go as he imagined at all.

“Now, one last thing: I know that Miss Braeden has decided to have child services investigate your parents - for which you’ll have to leave your parents’ address, by the way - but then it’s-- do  _ you _ want to press charges?”, Noah asks, staring at him intently. His eyebrows are knitted together as he rests his chin on top of his hands. Like this, he looks more like a father than a Sheriff, even if the topic is now more professional than before.

“Press charges?”, Theo repeats. He shakes his head almost instantly. “No, they never… they never hurt me or anything. It’s-- it’s not necessary.”

For a moment, Noah looks like he wants to argue about that. But as quickly as his mouth fell open, it closes again. He simply nods then, accepting Theo’s statement just like that. Well, that’s a first. “Then,” he says in the end, “we’re finished here - for now. I will contact you about work.”

“I--” Theo cuts himself off, unsure what to say. He had had a plan before, about what to say to get himself out of things; where to tell the truth and where to hide it, how to hide it, and how to charm Noah into letting him go just like that. In the end, though, it’s been been the Sheriff who had stirred the conversation all along, surprising Theo with how nice he’d been the whole time. “Thank you,” he decides to say, because it’s what feels close to appropriate. 

“You’re welcome.”, the Sheriff replies warmly and again Theo can’t feel anything but thankful. He doesn’t pretend that it’s natural, he’s honest. 

That’s all Theo can ask for.

“Just sign this paper real quick, will you?”, Noah stops him when he gets up. “It’s to confirm that that’s actually you on tape, you know how it is.” As Theo takes the biro he offers him, he shuffles through another pile of papers, pulling out a blank one. “And here, for your parents’ address.”

Theo halfway toys with just writing down a false one - he couldn’t give less of a shit whether Miss Braeden actually contact his parents. They won’t care either way, and even if they suddenly did, he’s pretty sure this time around  _ he _ wouldn’t. But hell, he’s met Braeden and she  _ can _ be scary, so her paying a visit to his parents? It could be amusing, at least. Thinking that, he reaches for the paper and writes it down, neatly so that there won’t be any confusion.

And if he smirks while he does so, that’ll stay between him and the Sheriff, he’s sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on chapter 6 for like 2 months now and it just. won't happen. Please punch Theo in the face so that he finally gets going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter greatly discusses struggles with eating, so if you're not good with that, be careful!

Theo’s not even fully in his seat yet when Tracy leans over. There’s a sweet smile on her lips, almost looking strained, and it’s enough of a sign for what she wants. With a sigh he reaches into his bag and throws his notebook on top of her desk. Usually, he doesn’t just let her copy his homework - they keep arguing back and forth until he finally gives in, just so that she’ll leave him alone. Today, though, he’s almost late to the class so there won’t be much time for that.

Ever since he really started getting along with Liam, he’s stopped bolting out of their English classroom as soon as the bell rings. He’d chat with him after class and on their way to the next rooms, so that he’d always still be on time. Today, though, Liam had been very adamant about hearing every little detail about how his meeting with the Sheriff had gone. Truth be told, Theo had already expected a call in the evening, but as it turns out, Liam had been completely swamped when he came home. He’s fallen asleep as soon as he arrived at home.

Apparently Finstock still isn’t okay with how much training Liam had missed during the last week, so he keeps him after the official training hours. Theo had scoffed upon hearing that, especially since Coach has scheduled training for every day this week leading up to the match, but Liam had acted like he deserves it. He’s an idiot. Though, Theo’s known that already, of course.

He’s given in to Liam’s questions about the meeting - he’d been prepared for them, knowing how nosy the other can get (in contrast to Mrs Whittemore, who just let him be) - but he’s just told him it had gone fine. A few of the things that Noah wanted to know, and a few of the things he had answered. It’s not that he wants to keep things a secret from him. Not anymore. But he had rather they discussed that all somewhere else, maybe back in either of their rooms where there are no random people closeby. He’s pretty sure that other than the teachers there’s only a handful of students who even know about his situation.

Liam hasn’t looked too happy about his shortcut answers, but either he’s realized Theo’s discomfort with their current environment or it’s been because they _had_ class in only a few minutes. Either way, he’s just nodded in the end. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Sheriff wants a medical report.”, Theo said with a shrug. He could imagine _why_ , with him also asking for his parents’ address. If he’d suffered physical harm rather than stay with them, child services could press charges. He doesn’t care about that, though. “So, hospital after school.”, he added. He’d do anything rather than go there, to be quite honest. It’s just bothersome and unnecessary.

“Hm,” Liam’s made thoughtfully, scrunching up his face. “I think Todd’s at the hospital this afternoon. You want him to check in with whoever’s supposed to look at you?”

Theo didn’t even have to think about that. It’s already bad enough he had the Geyers worry about him for so long - now that he’s out of their immediate environment he’d rather they stopped that unnecessary action. He shook his head. “Nah, don’t bother him. I might run into him either way.”

It hadn’t been a lie exactly, and it should’ve gotten him out of that - even if Liam hadn’t looked particularly happy. He’s let it slide in the end but probably only because the rush of other students around them reminded him they have somewhere else to be.

“Is it okay if I come over tonight?”, Liam’s asked instead. He sounded genuine, not just like he feels like he _should_ be doing that - something that Theo still can’t wrap his mind around. Liam’s feelings for him have always been an enigma to him, something he can’t properly understand. In the end, it boils down to this: once he _knows_ more than he does now, he’ll become wiser.

“Won’t you be tired?”, he responded.

Liam just lifted his shoulders. “Guess we’ll see about that.”

And maybe it was a little selfish, but Theo nodded then. He could do with Liam being close. Yesterday alone had felt like a whole week with all the pitiful glances he’d gotten from teachers, the appointment with Noah and the constant expectation that either of the Whittemores will finally ask questions. Being with Liam is always so captivating, so energetic, that it’ll be easy to forget about the rest for a while.

With that promise in mind they had finally parted, rushing towards their classes.

Truth be told, Theo _knows_ he’s more than selfish. As he sits there in the classroom, eyes fixed on Tracy as she copies his results, he keeps thinking it over and over. He should’ve told Liam that it’s fine. That he should stay at home tonight and get the rest he needs. Knowing himself, Theo won’t really talk about any of the meetings he has at the moment anyway - and isn’t that what Liam wants to come over for? He wants to finally get some answers to all the questions he has been asking ever since he found out about Theo having run from home.

And he? He’s explained things, but only ever superficially. And he doesn’t plan on changing that any time soon. He knows that he _should_ , that he can’t keep lying to Liam because it’s not right. It’s not what he deserves.

 _Theo_ isn’t what Liam deserves.

But that’s something he’s known since the beginning.

“Thanks.”, Tracy says suddenly. In the next moment, she’s thrown his notebook back onto his desk. “You zoning out?”

With a blink, Theo snaps his eyes back into focus. He puts on his best smirk. “Can’t blame me. Watching you write is hardly interesting.”

“Aw,” Tracy pouts. “And here I thought _everything_ I do is interesting.”

“Who told you that? Hayden?”, Theo snorts. So far, he’s only seen her interested in crass things, like arguments or actual fights. They _are_ dating, though, so he supposes there should be something.

Tracy tilts her head a little, but not in embarrassment. Instead, a smirk of her own plays on her lips, as if she had a secret. “Maybe.”

“Aw, you’re smitten.”, Theo drawls teasingly.

As an answer, he gets a roll of her eyes - plus her middle finger pointed at him. She should probably know that that’s all _but_ denying what he’s said, so he barks out a laughter at her pissed off expression.

“Miss Stewart, I hope I won’t see a repetition of that or else it’s the principal’s office for you,” Ms Fleming says curtly while stepping up to her desk. Funny, Theo hadn’t even noticed her arrival. Now, he notices, the whole class had gone silent.

“Sorry!”, Tracy announces loudly, though her voice doesn’t convey any of the message. When their teacher starts flipping through her book, Theo’s met with an annoyed grimace from Tracy.

And then the class officially starts, taking his mind off everything else.

 

-

 

This time, it’s Mr Whittemore whom Theo meets in front of the hospital. When the two adults had first mentioned it to him, he’d wondered if it’s some kind of privacy thing - like the light sex ed they had in elementary school where all the boys had a male teacher tell them about penes and all that. Looking back, he realized what kind of bullshit that’s been, but they probably just thought at that age you need to know only about your own body and nothing more. So, he’d thought since the Whittemores don’t actually know that he’s (exclusively) gay they might think it would lessen the sexual tension or whatever when he has to strip down for the check-up.

But as it’s turned out, Mary just couldn’t take another day off work, whereas David could. Simple as that.

Theo has to admit, it kind of surprises him that they didn’t just agree for one of them to be responsible for him. But who knows, maybe they just keep tossing him between the two of them - either so that neither spends too much time with him or so that the one screwing up first will be declared loser or something. Maybe rich people are like that.

Be that as it may, Mr Whittemore is already standing in front of the hospital’s entrance when Theo drives by to get to the parking lot. He’s smoking a cigarette, something that he’s never seen him do before. Somehow, it makes him seem less put together, and with how sardonic he is, Theo can’t help but smile at that.

He can’t tell if he’s really finished smoking it or if he threw it away upon seeing Theo pass by, but when he walks up to the man, there’s no trace of the cigarette. Instead, Mr Whittemore is smiling brightly at him as if he couldn’t imagine anything better for his afternoon than accompanying him to his unnecessary doctor’s visit.

“Hey, how’s school been?” He greets casually while already turning towards the door.

Theo doesn’t mind getting this over as soon as possible, so he doesn’t mind talking as they enter. Though, he wishes he wouldn’t even try for smalltalk. “Fine,” he offers. “Normal.”, he adds with a shrug.

Mr Whittemore lets out a soft sigh, probably irritated by his lack of a proper answer, but he doesn’t say any of this out loud. Instead, he says, “Well, that’s better than bad, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Theo agrees. He lets Mr Whittemore take the lead, seeing as he doesn’t remember the hospital all that well. They used to visit Melissa every now and then, Scott and Stiles and him, but she wasn’t a fan of three kids running around there, so it became less and less. And generally, they really didn’t care about the different wards at that age.

The last time Theo had been here is blurry in his memory. It’s something his mind had tried to forget about, and the details really are gone, and yet the atmosphere sends a shiver through his body. Like on autopilot, he pulls his jacket closer to hide it.

Mr Whittemore doesn’t seem to really have an idea either, because he walks up to the reception rather than a specific room. Theo stays behind as he talks to the nurse, standing near the opposite wall and pulling out his phone - it stops him from glaring at them when they shoot a look back.

There’s a text from Liam wishing him good luck for the check-up. With how much he keeps sending things like that, he must have really wanted to get Theo’s number, he can imagine. Somehow, that thought makes him smile at the phone as he writes a short answer. It’s to remind him again that he’s making a bigger thing out of it than it has to be.

He’s just pocketing his phone again when Mr Whittemore turns from the reception. He finds where Theo stands right away and for a short moment he wonders how close Jackson has actually been to his parents. They don’t seem to be fazed at all by the distance that he keeps.

“We’re supposed to go to the waiting room,” Mr Whittemore says as he steps up to him. He motions in the general direction of it and continues, “Doctor will pick you up there, it’s just gonna be a short trip to the exam room.”

Theo nods, not trusting himself not to blurp out some sarcasm. Where else would they go? He is here for an examination, after all. So he follows him wordlessly and kind of regrets that he didn’t take his bag inside with him. He could’ve crammed for finals already, take a look at the things he’s missed last week, but he’d thought if they already knew he’d stop by after school, things would go faster. Granted, he’s not an expert on being at a hospital. Not anymore, at least.

Mr Whittemore lets out a sigh as they sink down on their seats, probably thinking similarly. Then, he decides to _start a conversation_. Again. “So… you have any plans for the holidays?”

It’s a painfully normal question, as if he’d forgotten how Theo’s spent the last couple of months. But then again, he has a point. If Theo had a greater sense for self-preservation, then he’d probably have planned for it. Though, would he have had any chance to do _anything_? He wouldn’t have been able to get a job without living somewhere. And without a job he wouldn’t have been able to feed himself. Maybe he’s purposefully ignored thinking about that unsolvable problem.

Now, though, things have changed. “Sheriff wants me to work somewhere,” he shrugs. He has no idea if Mrs Whittemore ever got to hear any of the details of what he and Noah talked about, but if she did, she would’ve told her husband, right? “So that’s something.”

Mr Whittemore looks genuinely surprised, so maybe she didn’t actually hear about that after all. “Work? Well, that’s something! Though… you know you don’t have to, right?”

Theo bites back a grimace at that. He _knows_ that they have loads of money. They could afford to feed him five times the things that he needs and not feel a dent in their wallets. Still, he doesn’t feel comfortable with that. He doesn’t even _know_ these people, for fuck’s sake. “He kinda orders me to,” he answers slowly - and truthfully.

“He does?”, Mr Whittemore asks. Theo’s pretty sure that if he turned his head to look at him, he’d be met with raised eyebrows. He keeps staring ahead, though, arms crossed in front of his chest. “That’s-- alright. And… hanging out with anyone? That Liam kid?”

Theo’s thought he’d be able to tell whether the Whittemores figured out he and Liam are a thing, but moments like this aren’t telling him anything after all. Liam’s the only person they can really connect him to, with him having been the one who found out he’s homeless and the one who’s come to visit right away - it could just be that he’s the only one that they know he’s _friends_ with.

“I guess,” he says nonchalantly. Then, he remembers to add, “He’s probably coming over after training.” It’s probably better if he told one of them, depending on _when_ he’s showing up. Today’s one of the family dinners they decided to have.

“That’s nice.” Mr Whittemore says, trailing off as if he were searching for a way to continue their chatter.

Maybe it’s rude of Theo, but he lets out a relieved noise when someone appears in the door at that. It’s an older brown-skinned guy, dressed in a white doctor’s coat, paying more attention to the clipboard in front of him than the people in the room - granted, they’re only two, but still. “Theo Raeken?”, he reads out before he finally lifts his eyes from the paper, blinking into the room.

Theo’s not surprised to find Mr Whittemore stay seated - just like his wife, he lets him do that on his own, and he’s more than thankful for that. It’s the normal kind of privacy, of course, but he feels like usually they all must have taken it from him.

“Hello,” he forces out of himself when he steps up to the doctor. Without wanting to, he clenches his fists as he moves. He has no doubt that if he could reach them like this, he’d be scratching his thighs like he finds himself doing so often.

The doctor gives him a warm and patient smile and introduces himself as Dr Alvi. He reassures himself that it’s really “everything, yeah?” and orders him to follow then.

Theo has to keep himself from looking back at Mr Whittemore, for some reason, before he nods.

 

-

 

Grudgingly, Theo stares at the pile of potatoes that Mrs Whittemore had placed on his dish. He’d expected it right from the moment that Dr Alvi said he’ll have to mention his underweight to Mr Whittemore - that they’d try to make him eat even more. And it’s nice and all but he doesn’t even feel that much of a hunger. His stomach had become accustomed to the amount it had gotten; what they expect him to shove down his throat looks like an impossible feast.

He’s glad the doctor didn’t find anything else wrong with him. It had been weird, having to strip down to his boxers but Dr Alvi had been kind enough to explain how they needed evidence whether his parents had hurt him or not; still, he had almost laughed at that because even if they’d beaten him, he hasn’t been around them in almost half a year. There wouldn’t be any traces left of that.

His boxers had been long enough to hide the faint scratch marks, shielding him from questions about that, so in the end he’s been declared healthy. Or almost, at least. Dr Alvi was positive that being provided food on a regular basis would help enough that he didn’t even attempt to diagnose him with an eating disorder, thankfully. Which is fitting, because it’s not like he has one.

He’s figured that if he looks like he _attempts_ to eat the plate filled for him, then they wouldn’t be bothering him too much. So he’s picking at it with his fork, taking a bite here and there while Mrs Whittemore watches him with stern eyes. It’s not the best atmosphere they could have, but he can’t really blame himself.

They break out of their trott when the doorbell rings. Theo, despite himself, pipes up. He hasn’t exactly _forgotten_ that Liam wanted to stop by, but with everything going on it’s been lost in the back of his mind. Apparently Mrs Whittemore didn’t get the memo about that, though, so she shoots quite a confused look at her husband when he gets up from his seat. Then she focuses on Theo again, as if he were to flee. Hell, he doesn’t even feel like he has any right opening the door, even if it’s his visitor.

“--eating dinner,” Mr Whittemore’s cheerful voice comes up to them. He’s easy-going in general, but Theo can’t help but think he’s found a liking to Liam as well. Can’t really blame him, can he? “You’re coming from Lacrosse, right? You wanna join us?”

They step into the kitchen at that and Liam looks around, a bit frantically, before smiling at Theo. Then he shrugs, “That’d be nice, actually. Thank you.” As he slides onto the barstool next to Theo, he says hello into the room.

“Hello, Liam,” Mrs Whittemore says with an honest smile. When Mr Whittemore hands over Liam’s plate, she huffs lightly, “Maybe this one will actually eat with proper company around.”

Theo opens his mouth to reply something but he’s not really sure what he’d say. If he told her he’s not hungry, that’d be the truth, but he doubts she’d accept that. Besides, he’d rather Liam didn’t know about _that_ at all. Sure, he’s probably put together that Theo didn’t eat as much as he probably should’ve these past months, but he seems oblivious to it so far. It’s only good if he doesn’t start worrying about that.

Liam does raise an eyebrow at him now, but it’s accompanied by another smile rather than a concerned look. “Not hungry?”

Theo shakes his head. He shoots a glance at Mrs Whittemore at that, trying to send the message to her as well, but she doesn’t look at him any differently. Well, he tried.

“Well, I could eat a horse.”, Liam announces in reply. “Coach had us running around like crazy - next thing you know, we’ll be running marathons instead of scoring goals.”

“Wouldn’t be as entertaining to look at,” Mr Whittemore answers thoughtfully. “Right, darling?”

“Even if you know somehow who participates, being an audience member is awful. The excitement’s over as soon as they pass you.”

Liam’s already picked up eating, so in-between bites he looks at Mrs Whittemore with wide eyes. “You know someone who’s done a marathon?”

Thankful that they’ve found something to talk about, Theo keeps picking at his food. A few forks actually land in his mouth here and there, but mostly he just keeps looking from one person to the other. He’s not surprised to find Liam get along with them - he feels like he could do so with everyone, even if it’s only done out of politeness. He’s a genuinely friendly person where Theo isn’t.

He doesn’t mind that development at all - it does help the time pass until Mrs Whittemore will give up force-feeding him, he’s sure.

 

-

 

In the end, it’s taken until Liam’s finished his second plate until Mrs Whittemore released him. It might have been the mixture of the fact that the food has gone stone cold by then and that Liam kept shifting in his seat that made her sent them off, but it’d worked either way. Apparently, forcing a visitor to watch someone eat is not the fine art, even if he’s already had enough for himself.

“Jeez, she was really desperate for you to eat that, huh?”, Liam breathes when they step out the house and Theo’s closed the back door behind him. “Though you did miss out, that was delicious.”

Theo just huffs in reply.

It’s almost funny how Liam immediately walks up to the pool house, despite only having been there once, as if he’d lived there as well. It’s something that, weirdly, makes Theo appreciate it - that if Liam accepts it so easily, he can do that, too.

“Hey, do you mind if we take a walk?”, Theo wants to know. Then he remembers that he’d physically exhausted himself not too long ago. Realizing how selfish that request is (once again), he quickly adds, “Or no. We can just chill in the pool house--”

“No, a walk is fine,” Liam interrupts, smile in place and all.

Theo feels weird about the relief that spread out inside of him at that. It’s just… lately, he’s found himself ushered from one place to the next - school, hospital, the Whittemores’, the station - and never really on _his_ terms. He’s always liked being outside; that might be why he didn’t hate staying in his truck as much as everyone wants him to. Even as a kid, he’s spent most of his time outside. It’s spawned lots of fights when Stiles had rather they stayed inside and played the latest game.

He can’t help it. Never could. Outside is where he feels most content.

“Alright,” he nods. He taps against his pocket once to make sure he has his keys and sends him a thankful look. He’s too good for his own sake.

Liam doesn’t ask where they’re going, if he has a destination in mind, but just follows when Theo leads the way down to the pathway. He doesn’t have one and he’s happy Liam doesn’t expect him to lead them to a fixed location but feels content enough to just walk around.

They don’t talk for a while, just strolling around easily. A few times they bump into one another, mostly when they change directions, and then there’s smiles playing on both their faces. At some point Liam starts chatting into the silence but Theo doesn’t mind; even when the topics he brings up aren’t his forte, Theo still enjoys hearing him go on about something. And even when he’s not listening closely, losing himself in the sounds of Liam’s voice is nice.

Right now he’s talking about training and the upcoming game, how they’re all excited for it. He’s careful as he brings up Scott and Stiles, like he fears Theo would flip at their mentioning, but he keeps rambling on about how great it’d be if they ended High School with a trophy. Silently, Theo agrees - almost wishes it for them, really - but he doesn’t say it out loud. Instead, he listens as he goes on about pretty much everyone in the team.

Besides them, Theo only really knows Brett, so that’s when he chimes in at last. “According to him, you’ve already won that thing.”

Liam snorts. “He’s full of himself.”, he says with a light shrug.

“Hey, I mean, if you play like the last time,” Theo answers. He’s not even sure himself whether he means the whole team or just Liam. “Then you _will_ win.”

“Theo,” Liam says with a small chuckle in his voice, “you have _no_ idea of that game.”

Theo tilts his head a bit. “True. Then I might just be optimistic, sue me.”

Liam gives him a long look in return. All of sudden he’s so focused on Theo that he’s surprised he doesn’t stop walking completely. His face is free of judgement, almost soft, as their eyes meet. It’s… it’s raw, so much that Theo quickly looks down at the ground. He should marvel at having him look that way - and it _is_ a breathtaking sight. But it’s still one that he doesn’t deserve and he’s well aware of that.

Thankfully, Liam just chuckles at his reaction, seemingly not worried at all. He still doesn’t ask whether they’re going anywhere, but is content with continuing even as their conversation dies down. Theo never minds silence around him; he knows, though, that usually Liam always makes one noise or another. That he doesn’t feel the need to do so right now - a part of Theo dares to hope it’s a sign of comfortability.

They’re soon leaving behind the proper streets of the suburbs and trail towards the outskirts of the town, where there’s only meadows and nothing more. The creek’s on the other side of the whole area, and somehow Theo wishes it weren’t. It’s weird and doesn’t make sense but having it close kept him grounded - guilty as it brought back memories and nightmares, and yet he misses it.

There’s thin passages carved into the ground where people - probably dog walkers - have made their path that they follow. The wheat’s not at its full height yet but it won’t take too long until it reaches their height. Somehow it feels too peaceful.

Maybe Liam thinks the same because as they disappear within the plants, he finally speaks up again. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

Theo’s lip quirks a bit, showing his amusement at that. Liam should be aware by now that he couldn’t possibly ever say no to something he wants, shouldn’t he?

He does spot _something_ in Theo’s expression, at least, because next he ducks his head a little and adds, “It’s kinda stupid, that’s why.”

“Do you want an asshole answer to that or--?”, Theo prompts.

He’s cut off by Liam’s groan. “You know what? Forget it. It’s-- it’s stupid.”

“Hey, no,” Theo says carefully. He reaches out and catches his wrist. It’s meant as a reassurance; he didn’t mean to actually upset him. “It probably isn’t. Just shoot.”

Liam takes in a deep breath. He hesitates, that much is obvious from the way he looks down to their hands already, but then he wriggles his arm free and cups Theo’s hand with his own instead. “Well, I-- I was just wondering if… if you’d dated someone before.”

Involuntarily, Theo lifts an eyebrow at that. Of all the questions he could have asked - that certainly wasn’t one of them. It’s… almost normal, like their relationship is the most important thing at the moment. To Theo, it undoubtedly is, even with everything else going on. Other than _being_ in Beacon, spending time with Liam is the only thing he _wants_ to do. Hearing that Liam seems to put it in front of so many other issues as well sends a warmth through his body.

He finally shakes his head in an answer. “I didn’t really plan to have any ties to that town, you know?”

“So you’d been meaning to come back all along?” Liam’s voice sounds small, somehow. Like he can’t really understand that. Theo supposes it would make sense if he hated Beacon, seeing how many memories are connected to it - good and bad ones, but definitely those who have passed.

He can’t explain it really, so he just shrugs. “This is my home.” There’s much more he could be saying - _should_ be saying - about why he’s come back even when he _knew_ nothing would be the same anymore, but… he can’t. He can’t tell him. Not now, not when he didn’t even have the time yet to deal with _that_ , to make amends, but… maybe one day.

“Have you?”, he asks then, as a way of distraction. Liam looks a little confused, so he adds, “Dated anyone.”

“Oh! I-- no.”, Liam answers. He blushes a bit, quite adorably. “I mean, I have kissed people-- but, uh, that’s it. That’s why I asked. Because basically I have--”

“No idea how it works?”, Theo guesses.

Liam chuckles lightly, squeezing his hand a bit. “Yeah. But I guess we’ll just figure it out together.”

He sounds so positive, Theo can’t even think about any other reaction than agreeing. Truth be told, he’s pretty sure that Liam does, in fact, know more about relationships than he does - after all, he’s got many role models in that sense around him. For Theo, the only couple he’d been around more than a few times were his parents, and he can’t remember the last time they’d been affectionate with one another. It might have been before Tara’s death.

On a whim, he pulls their joined hands up, pressing a kiss against the back of Liam’s. “I’d hope.”

He can see the surprise written into Liam’s face at the sudden gesture, but it only takes a moment for him to finally break into a smile. It reaches his eyes, making them shine, and everything’s bright and pure. Theo loves this sight, even if he keeps teasing him by comparing him to a puppy. Now, Liam looks almost sheepish as he decides, “Well, we’re a good team.”

Theo can’t argue with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post this on Halloween because I didn't want this really important and fluffy (really, trust me!) chapter to get lost in the middle of the Trick-or-Treat event (and weren't the contributions great? Every writer out here is so talented, I swear...) and then I couldn't post it last week but now here we go! I hope you enjoy it.

The rest of the week passes by somewhat peacefully. Living with the Whittemores is still strange, he still spends his nights on the floor - though, at least, he’s _tried_ last night to actually sleep in the bed, only to give up around 4 - and they both still try to feed him more than he’s willing to eat. Liam hasn’t come over again, too tired from the training, but it’s not like he had to. Theo isn’t dependent on having him around.

Coach had insisted on ‘additional bonding time’ between the end of the school day and the beginning of the match - which had him wonder whether that actually meant some more training. Now, he’s no expert on actually _doing_ sports, but he doubts that too much preparation can be helpful for that. So instead of having the chance to wish him luck properly, Theo had found himself dragged out to lunch with Corey and Mason. They’d decided that even though it’s a match in Beacon and Theo’s got his truck back, they would attend it together in the end.

He didn’t _really_ feel like going out with them, especially not with Mason in the know about so many things, but he could imagine things could be awkward if he denied them flatly. Plus, it’s not like he particularly dislikes spending time with either of them (as much as he’d admit, anyway) so it’d been okay.

Mason hadn’t even done so much as mention the Whittemores or Liam in _that_ way to him. Instead, they - though mostly the couple - had talked about the upcoming finals. Somehow, Theo had winded up offering to help Corey with studying for Physics.

He’s learnt that normally Corey would’ve been among the team members. It had surprised Theo enough to ask about it, and he’s learnt about how easily his bones break. Life really isn’t fair, he supposes.

In the end, they’ve found their places in the middle of the ranks, guaranteeing them to see enough. Theo’s also pretty sure the only reason they’re not at the top is that it also means the team has better chance of hearing Mason’s cheers; he remembers them well enough from last time.

He’s not surprised that Hayden and Tracy join them shortly before the match is supposed to begin, with the latter giving him a nod as a greeting at least. They both have their disinterested/pissed off expressions in place, as if they don’t care for the match at all. But even with that, he knows that Hayden _is_ friends with Liam at least, so it might just be partly faked.

It doesn’t take too long after their appearance for the teams to enter the field. This time they don’t go down to talk to Liam, not daring to disturb his concentration before the most important match, but he does look up to them anyways. Theo almost wishes they weren’t that high up so that he could fully take in Liam’s smile.

He sighs softly to himself when they start warming up. He still doesn’t really care for that sport and he’s not sure how captivating it’ll be today - it really depends on how much of the action relies on Liam, truth be told, and maybe a bit on Brett - so he readies himself for a tiring hour.

 

-

 

“Wait,” Theo says, looking down at his phone. “It’s-- shouldn’t it be over?” He remembers reading that one match should last 60 minutes and they’ve been standing here for well over an hour now.

Tracy groans at him. “Additional time, Theo. They got three minutes.”

Theo frowns. “But there were no injuries this time--”

“There were still fouls.”, Hayden snaps. From the sounds of it, she’s probably rolling her eyes at how little he knows. But hell, he barely cares for the game and he sure as hell is never going to play it, so why should he try to know more than necessary? The only thing that matters is that Liam - or any of the Cyclones, of course - throws the ball in the opponent’s goal.

Which sounds like somewhat of an innuendo out of context, Theo realizes with a smirk.

He leans over to Mason, guessing that he’ll be less hostile than the girls. Honestly, that the two of them have found each other will probably cause the apocalypse to come early. “What’s the score again?”

Mason actually looks at him, so it’s probably not as nerve-wracking as it could have been. He’s lost count of any goals other than Liam’s - who’s scored five, he remembers proudly. “ _Dude_ ,” Mason laughs. “There’s a big scoreboard right _there_.”, he adds, pointing to the right. He smirks knowingly then, “I suppose your eyes have been glued somewhere else?”

“Shut up,” Theo shuts him down, unable to hide a grin of his own. He can’t help if Liam is the sole reason for watching the game, can he? Nothing else could make him stand in this crowd for so long, even if most of the players are also good-looking guys.

“They’re in the lead.”, the freshman who’d randomly decided to join their group adds from where he stands next to Corey. Which means he’s practically shouting, but he’s helpful anyways because Theo’s eyes have found Liam’s figure again. Theo’s pretty sure he’s seen him before and that he probably should remember his name, but that’s a task for another day. “Not by far, but I guess they’ll win.”

“Cool.”, Theo says. He doesn’t really feel excited, probably because he doesn’t care about the game or the team or anything, but he can imagine how giddy Liam will be later. All smiley-faced and loud. That’s something to look forward to. “So how long do they still have?”

“Minute or so.”, Corey says.

Theo nods in reply, not daring to look away from the field. It’s not a conscious decision but as if, somewhere deep inside of him, there’s the worry something could happen if he doesn’t pay attention. It’s not even worry that they could lose after all, but actual _interest_ , in a way. He hopes that’s only temporary.

There’s not too much action on the field any more by now. All the players seems tired from running, so there’s not even actual attempts to score a goal anymore. The defense blocks any component who comes over early enough so there’s not much more happening than a short uproar among the viewers.

And then, all of sudden, the referee blows the whistle and the match is over.

He doesn’t even hear what Mason says because the ranks around them are exploding with noise. It’s amazing how loud fans can get, he thinks as he claps along. He doesn’t join their shouting but he can feel the excitement in his chest as Corey lightly shoves him towards the stairs.

It should be impossible to even make it down, with seemingly _everyone_ trying to do the same, but in the end it’s like he barely has to move. He’s pushed and pulled along, Corey and Mason behind him, and then his feet hit the grass.

It’s nothing new to him that the team form a gigantic pile after a win - it’s what happened last time, so now that they _won_ the championship it’s no surprise at all that they do it again. It’s almost impossible to make out a single person at first, but as they come closer the hugs come to an end as well.

His eyes find Liam quickly enough, still in the middle of the others, but he looks into their direction. Like he’s expecting them.

When he sees Liam smile like this, Theo almost feels like the world’s a happy place. That there’s no way people can kill another, no way that people sleep in their trucks, that parents abandon their kids. Seeing Liam like this, it’s hard to believe he’d be capable of doing so much as punch an immovable object, let alone another person.

His hair’s sweaty, standing up everywhere and his face is completely red as he pants for air. He’s beautiful, Theo can’t help but think as he watches him shrug off Stiles’ arm around his shoulders.

Without thinking, he paces over to him. Liam doesn’t even look confused, just continues grinning widely even when Theo puts his hand against his neck. It doesn’t vanish when he pulls him closer into a kiss.

He feels Liam tense up, letting the grin slip away, but he doesn’t pull away. How could he do anything but kiss the shit out of him when Liam looks so wonderful, so free of all worries? It wouldn’t be fair to him to confront him with _his_ concerns, not right now. Instead, he puts his free hand on Liam’s hip and lets his tongue slip between his lips.

After his initial surprise, Liam moves into the kiss smoothly. They’re working with each other, even when they’re pressing against one another, and Theo can taste the drops of sweat rolling down Liam’s face. Weirdly, they’re not revolting but almost sexy as if they were--

From somewhere to the side, he can hear someone whistle through their teeth, accompanied by laughter and aggravated chatter. As if to remind them they’re not on their own, Brett shouts, “ _Damn_ , about time!”

Theo just lifts his hand from Liam’s hip, raising his middle finger at him without pulling away from Liam. He’s too intoxicating with his taste and swift movements and if he could Theo would never end this kiss, any kiss really, even the chaste ones.

“Theo, honey, as much as I’ve been calling this, is very much appreciate if you could let my son breathe.”, Mrs Geyer‘s voice suddenly speaks up. Theo freezes - oh _shit_ , of course Liam’s parents are here. Hell, he’d even told him about that. Mrs Geyer sounds more amused than anything, though, because next she announces, “No, shut up, Mason! _I’ve_ been saying it first!”

Liam throws his head back and groans. “Fucking hell, _mom_!”

She either doesn’t care or she doesn’t hear him, because she doesn’t answer. Theo risks a side glance and sees how Hayden’s holding out a hand, collecting money from all sides.

“You have the worst friends.”, he tells Liam. He doesn’t take his hand away from his neck just yet but nuzzles it into the hair falling down.

Liam looks even redder than before, his lips swollen and so dark they barely stand out against his blush. “You lasted five days.”, he breathes, starting to grin again. “ _You_ wanted to keep quiet.”

“Well, that’s hardly _my_ fault.“, Theo replies. He licks over his lips and is hardly surprised to be met with blood; they easily break. “You should, um, probably go and hug other people or something.”

Liam lets out a high-pitched laugh. “Probably,” he says. Theo expects him to let go at that and is surprised when _he’s_ pulled close once more, earning a short kiss. He squeezes his wrist softly then, saying, “Don’t let the evil questions hurt you, huh?”

Theo rolls his eyes and punches his arm lightly. It doesn’t make Liam’s smile falter in the slightest; on the opposite, it seems to grow even wider when he lets go and walks over to where his parents stand with Mason and Corey - backwards, to keep poking fun at him, Theo assumes.

It doesn’t take too long until someone approaches him. Theo’s eyes are still fixed on Liam, following how he scratches the back of his neck, probably embarrassed by whatever comment his mom makes about them, so he can’t stop Brett from throwing his arm around his shoulder amicably. Doesn’t mean he won’t try to wriggle out of it, though. “Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Me.”, he hisses. It’s good that Brett’s so tall because it means he can easily duck away from the touch.

Brett laughs. “Why, you looked like a big fan of touching just a few seconds ago.”

Theo scowls at him.

“I gotta say, what a beautiful delivery. The suspense was killing us all, I believe.”, Brett muses, not at all impressed by Theo’s glare. “And to finally seal the deal at such an event! What a cliché rom-rom moment.”

“Are you finished?”, Theo wants to know, dropping an extra annoyed tone into his voice.

“Oh, I have a few more descriptions.”, Brett grins. “Prepared myself for this moment for weeks.”

“Stop teasing him, Brett.”, a female voice says. Theo’s not surprised to find that it’s Brett’s sister, Lori, who threads her arms through theirs. “Though I gotta ask, Theo, out of professional interest: Was that your first kiss?”

It’s Brett who snorts at her. “Professional interest _my ass_.”

“No, I’m serious. I invested some serious money into this.”, Lori insists.

Theo lifts a brow at her, entangling his arm from hers. “Did you _bet_ on me?”

“On your love life.”, she corrects with a grin. “I said that your self-hatred _and_ love for dramatics probably kept you from pursuing him before.”

She says it so casually that Theo can’t help but gape at her. He isn’t exactly friends with her, but he thinks that if you’ve _ever_ talked to Brett, she probably knows everything you said anyways. They seem close like this, almost like _they_ don’t need to talk to one another but have connected minds. It’s quite annoying, really.

“No,” Brett speaks up, his voice dripping with amusement. “I think if their first kiss went like _this_ , Dunbar woulda punched him in the face.”

“He did not,” Theo blurts. He can’t help it; he feels like he needs to point out that Liam does _not_ just go around people for nothing, even if people think so.

Brett catches that he’s not just pointing out what’s happened just now but referring to something else. He huffs. “So you pulled that kind of stunt before? You really go all out, don’t you, Raeken?”

“Oh, shut up.”, Theo shoots back.

“I’ll take that as a yes to Brett’s assumption.”, Lori says. “You’re costing me twenty bucks, man. I hope you feel bad.” She grins as she says it and pats his shoulder once more before retreating.

Theo stares after her. “Fucking _hell_.”, he breathes as he watches a group of girls stare back at him as Lori talks to them. One of them actually squeals and jumps up and down when she’s finished. “If anyone should be getting money, it’d be _me_.”

“You got the boy, pal.”, Brett says cheerfully. “Also, you totally stole my thunder. I deserve being lifted onto people’s shoulder at least once.”

Theo understands immediately what he’s getting at. He lifts his hands, “Nope. Not happening.”

“You fucking ruined my night!”, Brett answers. He’s wearing a dangerous smirk and steps closer.

“Fuck _off_ , you’re way too tall--”, Theo insists. He shoves him away, “I swear, I’ll rip your fucking dick off.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Brett says with a snicker. “I’ll go and find stronger, hotter boys to lift my spirits.”

“Good luck with that.”

 

-

 

It hasn’t taken too long until Theo decided to leave the sight - not completely, because he hasn’t had the chance to say goodbye to Liam yet as he was still busy analysing pretty much the whole game with Corey and (and Theo wishes he could be surprised) _Mr Whittemore_ of all people. Apparently he never misses a home match. Which is great.

At least pretty much everyone does know for sure about them being a couple now. That’s good, he supposes. Means he won’t have to mention it multiple times.

He’s stepped under the bleachers after making sure there’s nobody there. He doesn’t regret kissing Liam like this, in front of everyone, even if it wasn’t what he had planned. And yet… he doesn’t want the attention. He’s pretty sure _nobody_ would want to be chatted up about _that_ again and again.

Theo’s head snaps up when someone joins him in his hiding place. Funnily, he hadn’t even noticed how he has zoned out while pecking the ground with his foot. He must have, though, because now there’s a curb in the grass underneath him.

At first he thinks that maybe it’s a couple trying to find a place to make out in, but when he looks up he recognizes the Freshman who’d been standing with them earlier. He looks somewhat tense as he comes up to Theo, like he’s about to run away any time soon. Yeah, he can understand why the guy would be afraid of him.

As he steps closer, however, the boy musters a smile - not just a brave one, but one borderline honest. Theo stands up straighter, leaving his hands in his pockets as he cocks an eyebrow at him.

It’s a surprise when they first thing he says is, “Hey, you good?”

Theo’s lips part slightly. He doesn’t know what exactly he’s expected, maybe being bothered about kissing Liam again or something else, but it certainly wasn’t this upright concern.

Before he can reply, the boy continues, “It’s just-- I saw you fight with Talbot earlier and then you disappeared and I’m _sure_ Liam was looking for you but people keep occupying him so-- yeah.” He doesn’t look at Theo himself but rather at the hole in the ground, twisting the hem of his sweatshirt a little.

“I didn’t fight with Brett. He’s just an idiot.”, Theo says because he can’t think of anything better to reply. He’s pretty sure he’s never even talked to the guy, so seeing him so perceptive and concerned seems kind of odd. “It was nothing. He just thought I stole his spotlight.”, he adds then, because Freshman’s frown had only grown deeper.

“Oh,” the guy’s face lights up. “I suppose you did!” He chuckles quite adorably.

Theo hums softly, unsure what to respond. Hell, he doesn’t even know the boy - why’d he care whether he’s had a fight with someone? He’s stood with them during the game, of course, so he reasons that he must be friends with one of the others. That still doesn’t explain why he’d come looking after _him_.

He watches as the boy suddenly tenses up and reaches into his pocket, retrieving his phone. Reading the message that must’ve come in just now, he frowns before looking up at Theo again. “Well, my ride’s here. Gotta go. Do you-- um, shall I tell Liam where you are? If he asks?”

Theo considers it for a moment. He can’t quite describe why, but right now he feels like hiding away - even from Liam. It’s like all the different kinds of talks he’s had today, the tension from the game and then his public outing had drained him in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. He probably should just go home, too. Or what people want to be his home, anyways.

He shakes his head. “Nah, I’ll go talk to him myself.”, he answers. The boy nods and turns around and after a beat, Theo adds, “Thanks.”

He’s met with a small smile over the boy’s shoulder. “No problem.”, he says and then leaves at last.

Theo sighs softly. He probably _should_ get back outside again, even if only to tell Liam he’s heading home. People are still chatting loudly on the field, so he’s a little annoyed at that prospect.

Fittingly, his phone goes off with a text just in that moment. Like he’s sensed it, it’s Liam. **hey we wanna go out for celebration dinner. Wanna join?**

It would be a smaller round. Theo’s pretty sure that ‘we’ can’t include much more than Liam’s parents and maybe Mason and Corey. Still, there’s something inside him feeling uneasy about that idea, as if _he_ had exhausted himself today. Besides, he’s sure that Liam’s parents would mention the Whittemores to him - and he knows himself well enough to know _how_ he would react. It would put a damper on the whole atmosphere.

**_I was actually thinking of heading back home. Sorry._ **

Liam’s answer is immediate. **where are you?**

Theo’s reply could’ve barely arrived on his phone when he already pops up at the side of the bleachers. “Wow, that’s a good hiding spot.”, he announces with a grin. He’s still happy, probably high from the excitement about winning the match, so that’s probably why he isn’t pissed at him for disappearing like that.

Theo snorts. “Yeah, that Freshman already found me, so not _too_ good, I guess.”

“Nolan?” Liam wants to know as he steps closer.

“Freckles?”

“Yeah, that’s Nolan.”, Liam chuckles. “You alright? I mean, I know you don’t like attention, but--” Impossibly, his smile gets wider and he blushes a bit.

On a whim, Theo extends his hand, urging him to come even closer. He takes it easily, soft against Theo’s skin. “Well, that certainly wasn’t planned.”

“Well, that’s out now.”, Liam breathes. “Means we can repeat it anytime.”, he says and then he finally leans in to press a kiss against his lips. “And anywhere.”

“You’re happy I blurped it out, huh?” Theo teases.

Liam nods. “You sure you don’t wanna join?”

He looks at Theo with bright eyes, almost hopeful, and a part inside of him feels guilty. He wants him around, amongst his loved ones, and he almost _wishes_ he could join. It’s even more reason not to.

“No,” Theo shakes his head. “I don’t… I don’t feel like it.” It’s _not_ a lie.

The way Liam pouts looks almost like an exaggeration. Despite himself, Theo kisses him again, trying to get rid of that expression. He can _feel_ it change against his lips.

“It’s okay,” Liam decides when they pull apart. “Don’t wanna force you to anything, do we?”

He can tell the message swinging with the words - still the part of guilt that Theo’s planted inside of him when he told him - _threatened_ him - not to tell anybody about his living situation. For a moment, he feels bad about it, but then it vanishes again. It’s one of the points where he’s not entirely sure who of them overstepped. And right now, he’d rather not fight about it; not when Liam’s still so happy.

He smiles back at him and says, wholeheartedly, “Congratulations, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so pleasant news: I haven't managed to write anything for this lately- not out of pure writer's block but due to a more personal matter. My dad passed away two weeks ago, and you can imagine how that changed my dealing with the topics of this fic. Still, I hope I'm able to continue soon because we all deserve it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's what you've all been waiting for!

Theo groans when his phone wakes him up. He had gotten around to fall asleep pretty late - his mind had been too busy replying the entire evening. It’s not that he _regrets_ kissing Liam, but it hadn’t been planned; if it had been, he wouldn’t have proposed keeping it a secret. Still, there’s something that makes him feel uneasy about doing it, even if the whole school had been aware there was something between them. He’s also been thinking about how he’s declined celebrating with the Geyers. There’s nothing he loves more than seeing Liam happy and he could have drowned in the sight yesterday and yet… his own annoyance at people asking about how he is has kept him from joining them. He can just hope it didn’t dampen Liam’s mood.

Now that their relationship is public, though, Liam had asked if they wanted to go out for lunch together today. He sent it not too long after Theo’s arrived at the Whittemores’, so he must have either thought of it in the car ride or while entering the restaurant they went to. And he’d spent that time thinking about _him_ of all people.

But even with their plans, Theo hadn’t set an alarm. He’s still used to a light sleep, and seeing how he’s spending the night on the floor, he wakes up early enough. There’s no way he would have overslept their date.

So the noise doesn’t just irritate him, it’s also _confusing_.

He couldn’t tell right away what that sound is even supposed to be, but when he finally closes his hand around the phone and looks at it, it’s a call. Of course it is a call, by an unknown number of all. For a brief moment he wonders whether he should just ignore it, but given that it’s a local number it’s probably better if he didn’t. Maybe it’s Liam’s house phone.

“Yes?” His voice is still sore, betraying that he was sleeping until now. He sits up against the nightstand.

“Morning, Theo. It’s Noah,” comes the answer. The Sheriff sounds a bit grumpy as well, as if he were still tired. That makes two of them then.

Theo rubs his eyes as he tries to get himself to properly wake up. What would Noah want from him on a Saturday morning?

“Listen, I need you to come to the station. Honestly, I could just tell you on the phone but you gotta sign something as well,” the Sheriff explains. “Believe me, I’m as annoyed as you are.”

That Theo chuckles in reply is probably caused by how tired he still is. He shoots a look at the clock and sees that it’s already eight, though. Normally he’s already more than awake at this time. Maybe he’d been awake for longer than he’d thought last night. “One of the Whittemores as well?”, he wants to know.

He can practically hear him shake his head. “No, only you. It’s basically just another reassurance that you really gave us the correct number, stuff like that.”

Theo just huffs, unsure what else to do. Noah does seem sorry that he has to show up specifically for that, but he can imagine he wouldn’t call him there if he didn’t need to. Generally, now that he sees just how strict the police business has become - because according to the Sheriff it has not always been like this - it seems like a miracle he’s managed to go undetected for so long. Sure, there have been a few nights where officers have found his truck, but he’s always obeyed well enough to have them forget about the encounter rather quickly. Apparently, it’s normal that from time to time they find a teenager sleeping in a car.

“I’ll see you today, kid,” Noah says then. It doesn’t just sound like a goodbye but like an order as well. He’ll be in trouble if he doesn’t show up today is what it means.

Theo sighs. He should probably get there rather sooner than later, just to stay on his good side. It’s not that he _needs_ that but if he’s honest to himself… he kind of _wants_ to. Getting along with Noah Stilinski gives him a hint of normalcy - even if his kid is excluded from that now.

 

-

 

Realistically, Theo shouldn’t be surprised that he’s being cornered. It’s, after all, the official reason for initially asking Liam to keep their relationship secret. He’d figured that people would start asking questions, actually go up to Liam and tell him to run while he still can.

And, of course, people want to punch _him_ in the face.

That Stiles is the first to do so is no surprise. Being manhandled by him, however, is. Theo supposes it’s due to the sudden approach because otherwise there’s no way in hell Stiles could shove him against a wall, pushing his arm against his throat; the guy’s not strong at all. He also certainly hadn’t expected to be assaulted right in front of the police station - or, well, behind it on the way to the parking lot - but that’s just Stiles’ personal flavour, he guesses.

Theo knows what’s going to follow, so he feels safe enough to smirk at the taller boy. “If you want to end this with making out, I have to decline. Don’t think my boyfriend would approve.”

Stiles growls at him. _God_ , it feels good to rub it into his face. “I can’t believe you did that to him.”, he spats. “Before, he’s had the chance to deny it but then you go and _kiss him_ in front of the _whole_ school—“

“My,” Theo scoffs and shoves him away. Not forcefully, because otherwise Stiles would probably fall over and break his neck and so close to the station that probably wouldn’t be in his favour. “I didn’t think that _you_ of all people were homophobic. Or, well, _biphobic_ in Liam’s case.”

“This isn’t about him dating a guy, it’s about him dating _you_.”, Stiles shoots back without missing a beat. He looks actually furious, like he’s possessed by a demon or something.

Theo fights the urge to roll his eyes at that, seeing as he knew that’s what it boils down to. “If this refers to my _reputation_ , then you should know that _that’s_ your fault.”

“Is it, though? You just walked out of the police station!”

“So do you every day, I assume!”, Theo replies. He doesn’t know why he’s shouting, not exactly. Probably because it’s _Stiles_ of all people, continuing to suspect him of everything that could go wrong. “I can’t really say no to our dear Sheriff when he wants me to stop by, can I?”

The meeting with Noah really had just been what he’d explained beforehand - apparently nobody could reach his parents with the number that Theo left behind, so they needed to make sure it has been the correct one. It appears that they just ignored the call. Thus, Theo’s visit to the station had not been very long; Noah had just mentioned he did not get any reaction about whether he could get work yet or not (though, according to him, that’s not too unusual). Theo’s just happy that _he_ hadn’t thought it necessary to comment on the kiss - he must have been at the game last night, with Stiles and Scott both being on the team, so there’s no way he didn’t know about that.

“Oh sure, my dad just so wants to _chat_ with you. Catch up on the old times, right?”, Stiles makes, his voice oozing of sarcasm.

Theo frowns at him, for a moment not able to decide what to think, to say, to do. Then, calmly, he settles with, “What would be so bad about that?”, not taking his eyes off Stiles’.

“ _What would be so_ —“, Stiles repeats. “Are you kidding me? You come back here acting like the world owes you everything, as if nothing had been wrong—!”

“I did _no_ such thing! What the hell is wrong with you? I didn’t do _anything_!”, he shakes his head incredulously. “Hell, I didn’t even slip up your name _once_.”

“Wow, thank you for basic human decency.”, Stiles says. He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes simultaneously, as if _Theo_ had been the one who was constantly offensive.

“That’s more than one can say of you!”, he insists. “Ever since I came back you fucking went off, _warning_ people about me like I’d go and straight up— You know, people fucking looked at me _like they were scared_.” It’s all the anger that’s bottled up, the anger he hasn’t let himself realize during the past months, finally bursting out. The confusion at his behaviour; Theo had _never_ thought they could just go back to being the best of friends again, hadn’t even hoped so much, but he certainly hadn’t expected that hostility either. “So let _me_ ask you for once: Why _in the name of God_ would you do that, _Saint of All_?”

“Why’d you leave?” Stiles’ voice is completely silent suddenly, barely audible above their panting. It’s like a switch flipped in his brain, turning the volume down.

Theo can’t do anything but gape at him. Why did he _leave_ ? He makes it sound like all those years ago it had been _Theo’s_ decision to leave Beacon Hills. Like  _he_ had done something wrong when his parents decided to leave the town _after his sister’s death_.

“I’d just fucking told you guys about me and suddenly you’re gone without even saying goodbye! You left from one day to the other! Hell, _Scott_ thought he’d done something wrong. _Scott_!”, Stiles continues, the words spluttering out of his mouth. “He’d thought he fucking did _something_ , anything, and barely left the house for half a year! _Scott_!”

“My sister had fucking died!”

“Well? So had my mom! And I did not fucking run from her memories because it’s _easy_ —“

Theo shakes his head at him. Now _he_ feels like he can’t speak up any more. Carefully, he presses, “ _Stiles_ , what do you think is the _reason_ for my coming back? I _wanted_ to remember her! I wanted to appreciate her memory! And what happened? I never even made it to her _grave_!”

“Oh, and whose fault is that? You’ve been here for _months_! The least you could have done was _visit_ her! But no, it probably was _too hard_ or whatever bullshit—“

“ _Fuck_ you!”, Theo spats. “I _couldn’t_! I was at the house, I _lived_ at the fucking _creek—_ “

Stiles looks genuinely surprised at that. He stares at him with wide eyes, pressing his lips together like he was thrown completely out of his fit.

It makes Theo laugh. “Oh, what? Did not see that in daddy’s files?”

“What do you— Are you serious?”, suddenly Stiles is yelling again, his voice shrill. “And my dad just lets you go?”

“I _wish_.”, Theo grumbles at him.

It’s almost admirable how fast he figures it out; it’s maybe the fifth time that they talk to one another since Theo came back and here he stands, getting breadcrumbs and drawing out a whole map with them. Compared to Liam, whom he has spent so much time with, who had so many chances to see _something_ , it’s _insanely_ fast. And yet, Stiles suddenly looks at him with something like _hurt_ written into them. “You slept at _the creek_? Why would you-- Rick and Louise aren’t here, are they?”

Truth be told, Theo is a little surprised that he even remembers his parents’ names. Even back in the day, it was not like he was particularly close to them - with Tara being the favourite child and all. Hell, he can barely remember a time Stiles was over at his place.

“ _Have_ they been here?”, Stiles inquires, narrowing his eyes at him. Now he doesn’t look angry any more, but almost like he just cannot believe it. It’s strange.

Theo’s so shocked, he can’t even frown at him in return. The way Stiles’ face grows almost soft now, surprise written into how his mouth falls open softly… he didn’t expect any of that. Granted, he didn’t think _he_ would be present when Stiles learns about how he has passed his months here, but still… He’s always imagined he would find it funny, maybe even _fitting_. Somewhat sadistic.

“Oh, _crap_ ,” Stiles says. It’s merely a hiss and utter disbelief speaks from it. He finally drops his hands, straightening his back even more. Theo can’t imagine what purpose that’s supposed to have, and he guesses it’s not a conscious reaction either. It feels like _now_ , he’s distancing himself again, which seems ridiculous. “You came _alone_? _Why_?”

He doesn’t wait for Theo’s reply - though he wouldn’t even know how to answer, whether he _wants_ to answer. How could he explain the longing and dreading he feels for this town all at once? How the thought of coming back has become both a dream and a nightmare, and yet something inevitable, for him?

Stiles doesn’t let him think for too long. Instead he keeps talking, proving that his mind works as fast as his mouth. “Wait. For… for her? And yet you didn’t-- you couldn’t, could you? And how would you, all on your own? It’s-- _Damn_ , if Scott were here--”

Finally, Theo pulls himself out of his stupor. He blinks at him a few times before finally saying, “What do you mean?” His voice sounds weirdly hollow to him.

“You’ve been here for _months_ ,” Stiles replies at once. In comparison, he sounds determined, almost coldly so. “And didn’t do the thing you’re here for. It’s time someone _makes_ you do it--”

“So you can get rid off me?” It’s easier to fall back into the banter. He doesn’t want Stiles to understand - because there is no way he actually _would_. He’d find his own explanations and solutions and neither of them would come close to the truth, that much Theo knows.

Stiles scoffs. “ _Please_ ,” he answers, “I’m out of here in summer anyways.” He sounds so close to how it’s been only minutes ago that Theo needs a moment to understand. _Right_ , he’s graduating _now_. Probably off to college - for a second, he feels the urge to ask more about that, to get to know what plans he has. But then, as fast as it’s come, it’s gone again.

 

-

 

Theo’s not sure exactly how he’s ended up in Stiles’ jeep. He hasn’t let himself be dragged away exactly, but he hasn’t fought his grip either. When it’s become apparent what Stiles has meant to do, something deep inside of him has almost felt… giddy. Because he’s _right_ \- coming here, back to Beacon, has been motivated by one sole reason and the fact that he’s never actually _done_ it is unbelievable.

And maybe it’s for the better if the first time he saw Tara’s grave was with someone who knew her by his side.

He does kind of wish, however, that it was Scott. Or at least both Stiles _and_ Scott. The way he’s developed, Scott has become even kinder than he’d been as a kid, which seems like a miracle. Theo remembers the toothy grin he’s given everyone, no matter whether he knew them or not, and the way everything he said was framed by positive excitement. It’s still there, in everything he says and does, but where it used to be naivety, it’s pure trust nowadays.

Apparently Scott is out of town. Theo doesn’t ask for details, he doesn’t feel like he has a right to do so, especially not when talking to _Stiles_ , but he imagines it has to do with college as well.

As they sit there in tense silence - because even if Stiles decided they drive out to the cemetery together, it doesn’t mean they’re suddenly close again - Theo thinks back to how Stiles used to be. More open than now, that’s for sure, and also more cheerful. He has no doubt that he can be excited about things just in the way he used to be - Liam’s talks about him were proof enough of that already, even if Theo hadn’t watched any of the lacrosse games - but… it’s like where Scott grew more into trusting people, it’s something that’s become lost to Stiles.

It’s practically like sitting next to a stranger; the way the old Stiles is only visible in small hints, especially to him. And not just in the metaphorical sense while talking about his personality, but literally as well.

It’s not the first time that Theo takes in his lean figure, the long and thin fingers wrapped around the wheel or the sharp line of his chin. When he’s first found out that _this_ is Stiles, it had felt almost impossible to look away. He hasn’t tried to find the old one in his features but to see the new - the improved and _real_ \- Stiles Stilinski at last.

“Have you ever gotten around to choose a name?”, Theo finally asks into the silence. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Stiles tense up, a mixture of emotions fluttering over his face so fast that he can’t quite determine which ones they are. “Just, everybody still calls you Stiles.”

Stiles snorts almost instantly, but it takes a moment until he mumbles. “Nobody can pronounce it. Constantly butchering the letters.”

“What is it?”, Theo wants to know before he can stop himself. He hadn’t _actively_ wondered about it, not really, but he’d be lying if he hadn’t wondered _at all._ After all, coming back and finding that Stiles became a seemingly completely person - he has to admit he’d been curious.

Stiles clicks his tongue and for a moment Theo thinks he won’t tell him. Why would he even, if he still goes by Stiles anyway? But then he says something in what’s probably supposed to be a clear manner, but to Theo it sounds like a gibberish of syllables. The first part almost sounds like the word “mischief”, which would actually fit to both the Stiles back then and now.

“Yeah, I’m not even trying that.”, Theo tells him in a huff.

“Figured.”, Stiles answers dryly. “Anyways, it’s only for, like, docs and stuff anyway. Can’t exactly put ‘Stiles Stilinski’ on there, even if _that’s_ my name.”

“It’s Polish?”, Theo assumes.

Technically, he doesn’t need to see Stiles’ face to detect the sarcasm in his answer. “Woah, how did you know that?”, he asks, voice bright and full of fake surprise. And his face is displaying a grande grin as he turns it to stare at Theo.

“Could’ve been Klingon for all I know.”, Theo huffs. “You know, your dad has a nice, religious name that could be whatever language but you decide to go full out. No wonder parents typically choose their kid’s name.”

“Well, at least mine isn’t a grandpa name.”

“Yours is so uncommon people couldn’t even _tell_ if it _were_.”, Theo shoots back. “So it’s not Jewish?”

“You’ve always paid more attention in Temple,” Stiles says casually. “You tell me.”

Theo feels a slight pull at the corner of his mouth. “All it taught me in the end was how to be an atheist, honestly.”

“Huh,” Stiles makes, pursing his lips. “Does my dad know that? He’ll be heartbroken.”

“Yeah, did not plan my life to please someone I thought I might never see again.”, Theo grumbles, rolling his eyes. To be frank, he’s getting more than annoyed by people’s expectations. They all have an idea of what he’s supposed to feel like, what he’s supposed to think, who he’s supposed to be. Hell, no matter what he does, someone will be screwed over - it’s always been like this. People disappointed because he’s too quiet, then because he’s too silent, because he’s spent too little time at home and then too much. Because _he_ hasn’t been the one to die when he should’ve been.

“I’m sorry.”, Stiles says suddenly. He sounds surprised by himself, and looks the part when Theo turns his head towards him again.

Theo’s lips part as he tries to think of a reply, but no words come out. He sees his expression mirrored in Stiles’ face for a few beats, until he turns towards the street again. Better this way, really, considering they’re still moving.

“It’s just-- I guess I held onto how I thought things were.”, Stiles continues, sounding like he’s pressing the words out. Still, there’s honesty in them, so Theo lets him continue. “You know, childlike thinking. And then I just thought that’s how it’s been and I was-- angry.”

Theo tilts his head a little. “It doesn’t negate the shit-talking but… I understand.”, he says slowly.

“Yeah,” Stiles makes quietly. “I truly _am_ sorry for that.”

If Theo thought he’d felt the awkwardness before, it’s nothing against the blanket it puts around him now. It’s weird to have this conversation; before he’d known exactly where they stand - and truth be told, he never thought he’d hear an apology from Stiles. “Apology accepted.”, he says seriously. And then, because he feels like it needs saying, he adds, “I don’t think that makes us friends again, though.”

“Yeah,” is all Stiles says to that.

Theo’s not surprised at all to find that the atmosphere inside the jeep doesn’t change. It’s not amicable exactly, especially not with that promise hanging between them, but… it’s civil. The hostility is gone between them, raw honesty (at least for the moment) filling the air.

It’s enough to make it through the rest of the drive.

 

-

 

It’s probably meant to be thoughtful, the way Stiles stays behind in his jeep. Odd, because he _did_ come here with him, but weirdly nice as well because it gives him some privacy when he finally sets eyes on his sister’s headstone.

He doesn’t even know if there’s been a proper funeral; if there was, it certainly hasn’t been organized by his parents. Granted, he was a kid and his memory to that time is nothing but foggy, but there wasn’t much time between the accident and them packing their bags and leaving town. They hadn’t _grown_ used to ignoring it - Theo has no doubt that behaviour had started right away.

Stiles staying behind means one problem, though: He has no clue where the grave even _is_ . The Raekens weren’t native to Beacon Hills - which probably is the explanation for how easily his parents could leave - which means there are no family members whom she could be… placed close to. Frankly, there’s only been one time in his life where he’d been here and that was _Claudia_ ’s funeral.

Stiles seems to put all that together easily, because in the next moment, he’s climbing out of his car and jogging down the path towards him. He doesn’t make a big deal out of it but merely catches his arm, stating in the same moment, “It’s the newer part of the cemetery. Over there.” He gestures only widely, and Theo doesn’t ask for details. He’s pretty sure Stiles won’t remember the exact row or anything.

Instead, he nods at him and waits until Stiles has turned away again before he straightens his back. He’s seen the way the other’s hand has twitched, like he wanted to reach out, maybe squeeze Theo’s shoulder, but didn’t dare to. He’d rather not play into that awkwardness as well. He has a goal ahead of him, one he doesn’t really understand - or at least not _how_ to deal with it.

He’s meant to come here the whole time, that is true. But it’s always stopped right here. His planning, it had only gone like this: Get to Beacon Hills and visit Tara’s grave. That’s all. He hadn’t pictured how that would work exactly, hadn’t even dared to imagine his reaction - he’s had to get here; that’s been his focus. And then it had been getting used to living in his truck, then it had been dealing with Liam in all the ways he has presented himself, getting used to living with the Whittemores… There’s always been other things.

He knows it sounds like he’s looking for excuses - because, if he’s honest to himself, he actually _is_. Not actively, but still. He’s been scared of coming here.

But now there’s no way he can run again; not when Stiles is there to make sure he does finally do what he’s meant to do all this time. It wouldn’t just be a sign of cowardice, he also believes there’s no way Stiles would let him leave. Not when he’s so close.

No, there’s only one thing he can do and that is bracing himself for the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the Comic Con in Dortmund on Sunday, so in case one of you is there as well and wants to meet up or something (or wave awkwardly at each other as we sit at the Teen Wolf panel), shoot me a message on tumblr or twitter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some kind of self-harm in this, but it's not depicted graphicly.

Tara’s headstone is… simple. Even if he didn’t know the person it belonged to, he’d be able to tell that it’s not been their family who paid for it. There’s nothing that talks about her, no little quote like he’s seen in so many movies - just her name, the nickname as well, he notes, and birth and death dates.

It’s painfully empty.

Just as Theo’s chest feels as he looks at it. It’s the same thing he’s felt on her anniversary - sometimes, it’s almost easy to repress the memory of the day, of the accident, if he’s cruel even the fact that he  _ had _ a sister, but when he truly thinks about it, focuses on it, then there’s this feeling… like his ribcage is pulled apart, something deep inside of him destroying itself. He’s wondered, before, if it would feel different if he hadn’t been involved in the whole thing. What would it be like if he hadn’t been there, how would he react then?

Right now, though, he can’t catch a single thought. His mind is running and empty at the same time, drenched of everything but  _ guilt _ as he stares at the letters. No flashbacks to that day, as if his mind didn’t deem him worthy of that - and it’s right. He just wishes it would keep all the memories of Tara from him, because there’s no way he’s worthy of  _ any _ of her.

Slowly, his hand reaches out, as if it’s acting by itself. It feels like hours go by, hours where he could ( _ should _ ) pull back but can’t, hours where he fights with himself whether to leave after all. The realization that only a few metres under his feet his sister’s  _ body _ is buried finds its way into his brain in the same moment that he finally touches the cold stone.

His knees give in at the same time.

It’s not that he wasn’t aware that Tara is dead - more than the opposite, really. It’s burned itself into the back of his head; the way he’s watched her body float on the water, as still as he’d suddenly been, the way the jogger who crossed their path dragged her out of it, the way he’s tried to make her heart beat again-- it’s all there, usually hidden by his destination-driven thoughts. But now that he’s  _ at _ the destination, it all comes to the surface again.

Theo hasn’t cried in years. There was no point anyway, it would have only made him look weak and feel like a fraud. It would have been like asking for pity when he deserves none. But now that he’s here, faced with what he’s both tried to get rid off and keep close, he suddenly feels his throat clog up and his eyes sting. He tries to blink them away, to swallow the clouds appearing in his mind, but all he manages is to break into coughing. 

And then he can’t blink back the tears anymore either, setting them free as he feels the burn in his throat. He fights it at first, not because he’s ashamed but because he doesn’t  _ deserve _ it. He doesn’t deserve to stand above his sister’s grave and feel  _ bad _ . He does deserve the way it hurts - not just in his throat, his eyes and his head as the sobs come out, but in his chest as well, like his heart is ripped out again and again.

He remembers Tara; vibrant as she laughed, as she joined and supported their schemes - she’s never felt above playing with them, despite the years between them. They hadn’t become the musketeers exactly. Tara had her own group of friends and he’s had Scott and Stiles, but they weren’t much apart either. Tara’s been a sweetheart, to everyone and everything, and Theo’s never found a reason to blame their parents for choosing her every time, whether in death or before.

Maybe that’s the reason he’s crying now. Because his sister had been everything someone could hope to be like, even at the tender age of not even being a teenager yet. She’s been a sunshine wherever she went, guaranteeing a good mood and compassion for problems, even if she didn’t understand them yet. In some way, he thinks Scott’s copied that behaviour from her - an open ear and heart for everyone - while Stiles took her hidden mischief. And he? What did he get? He doesn’t know, but it’s not like he’d be allowed to claim anything either way.

If a part of his brain had thought the racing thoughts would stop the sobs from building up in his chest, it has been wrong. They only seem to become more and more, burning in his throat and eyes and against his cheeks as they trail down there, and he  _ wishes _ there’d be the satisfaction of knowing it’s the right feeling for him. 

His hands form fists, clawing into his jeans. It’s a reflex, one that has started early on and proved itself to be a response to any thoughts about Tara. It’s helped, weirdly enough, to banish those memories, even if sometimes it’s taken longer and longer - until blood covered his nails. He doubts it’ll work now, not when he’s literally  _ there _ , reading the words in front of him, and can barely feel anything through the fabric.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, crying and coughing, trying to make way of those emotions  _ somehow _ . It certainly must have taken a while until he remembers that Stiles is probably waiting for him - how pathetic must he look, coming here after  _ years _ and breaking down like this? But he can’t stop. He’s tried the whole time and he’s been unable to stop the tears, and he can’t make himself get up either. He’s frozen, except for the shake of his head and the movement in his fingers. 

It becomes somewhat of a trance. Look at the headstone, watch it blur thanks to the tears, scratch. Cough. Cry. Scratch. Cry. Cough.

There’s nothing else he can focus on, so he startles when suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder. He flinches and turns around instantly, hands suddenly moving and ready to punch whoever’s close.

Thankfully, Liam has great reflexes.

Theo wishes he could lash out at him - why would he show up here? Why now, when Theo isn’t sure what he should be feeling and thinking, when he’s got no chance of looking put together? He’d already regretted the way he’s behaved back on Tara’s anniversary; the way he’s made Liam feel  _ bad _ for him. He doesn’t want to seem weak, especially not to Liam. Not when  _ he’s _ always tried to show Liam how he could help himself - why’d he take him seriously if he can’t do it for himself?

But he  _ is _ weak. So weak that he can’t shove him away, so weak that his hand drops almost immediately. For a moment, nothing happens. He just looks at Liam, the way his frown is drawn into his forehead, the sadness filling his eyes.

Then Liam suddenly wraps his arms around him, pulling Theo closer and making him hide his face in the crook of his neck. Out of reflex, Theo pulls him closer. He’s selfish, he knows, but he can’t make himself shove him away. Right now, there’s nothing but Liam with his scent, acting like a distraction from the thoughts about his sister.

It doesn’t work right away, but somehow Liam’s presence keeps the tears at bay. Instead, he still whimpers and shakes in a hiccup. The pain in his chest is still there but where it’s felt unbearable before, it slowly reduces to a slow buzz. Still there, but not overwhelming. Like the memories. 

Liam keeps quiet the whole time, only mumbling softly and rubbing his back. He doesn’t shush him but waits patiently as  _ he _ leads them. It makes Theo laugh into his hiccup eventually.

“What are you doing here?”, he finally asks.

“Hugging you.”

Theo’s really not himself right now. Usually he’d sent him a glare or roll his eyes. Now he still can’t lift his head, inhales another breath of Liam’s scent and chuckles. “Stiles called you, I assume.”

He can feel Liam nod. “Yeah. Kind of a shock that you hung out with him, gotta say.”

“It wasn’t exactly planned.”, Theo answers. Talking’s good, he figures. It helps him get rid of the feeling in his chest, push it away for the moment. “We ran into each other.”

“Yeah, he told me as much.” Liam says softly. “And you didn’t punch each other in the face! I’m proud of you, even if I’m probably not the best person to say that.”

Theo can’t help but laugh at that. He’s right, Liam’s the last person who’d pull himself together when he’s faced with someone who’s done nothing but provocate him. He’s been present often enough to pull him away from his anger, as if he were an anchor and Liam a ship gone loose. Right now, though, he feels like their positions have changed. If Liam weren’t here, Theo’d probably still be a mess. 

As if he were able to hear his thoughts, Liam prompts, “Can I… help anyhow? Do you want to talk? About her?”

Instantly, Theo shakes his head. He knows Liam will eventually figure things out, and he knows it doesn’t matter who’s the one to tell him, but right now even thinking about Tara makes him sick. Liam probably doesn’t want to hear about that day, he’s sure - not just because they’d agreed on that but because he’s compassionate like that. Still, he can’t even bring himself to think back to how she used to be - not now when he can finally breathe again.

“Okay,” Liam agrees softly. “Do you wanna stay here or…?”

“What time is it?”

“Little past 2, I think.”

Theo finally lifts his head at that to stare at him in shock. He’s been at the Sheriff’s at 10 in the morning and with how little information that brought him, it can’t have taken more than ten minutes. Then the talk with Stiles, coming here… He must have been kneeling here for three hours, completely unaware of anything. How long has Stiles waited for him to come back up to the street? When has he called Liam?  “ _ Seriously _ ?”

“You’ve been here for way too long, haven’t you?”, Liam says. There’s no humour in his voice, but no surprise either. “Granted, I didn’t come here right after Stiles texted. Had to get ahold of Mason’s car and I thought maybe you’d like some alone time… How about we go grab some burgers at McDonald’s?”

Theo can’t say that he’s hungry, but then again - he never is. It is probably time to get something to fill his stomach, Liam’s right. And all of sudden (he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s not alone here anymore, not alone with his past) he feels like he needs to  _ run _ . He’s known from the start that it’s inevitable, especially when he came here just to finally deal with it, but he’s always thought he’d be on his own. Pulling Liam into this seems too cruel.

“Yeah, why not?”, he shrugs. “Is that a date?”

It has the wished effect and Theo smirks at the knowledge he’s slowly becoming himself again - Liam’s cheeks are painted slightly pink. “Isn’t every time we hang out a date now?”

“I wouldn’t say so,” Theo admits. “I mean, there are people who find graveyards romantic…”

“Capital R,” Liam remarks. “It’s scary and they dig that. I’m not one of those, though…”

“Scared puppy.” His words also sound more like himself again, almost fully so, and the smirk  _ feels _ normal again. Still, the dull ache in his fingertips, caused by them scratching over the denim of his jeans over and over again, gives away how raw he’s still feeling. If Liam notices anything as he takes his hand, he doesn’t mention it.

“Maybe we should just go through the drive-in,” he starts, looking at Theo with a worried expression. “No offense, but you don’t look too good.”

Theo huffs in return. Yeah, he can imagine that the way he spent his noon didn’t do much for his looks. It would be the best to not face society today, a blessing even, but at the same time the idea of going back into the pool house seems somehow… weird. He can’t pinpoint exactly why, something that would usually bother him - Theo may not be good with feelings, but he likes to have them  _ figured out _ at least -, right now he’s too tired to get into that.

His hesitation must be obvious, but that doesn’t explain how Liam can possibly know what’s the right offer to make. “We can head back to my place afterwards. I still gotta whip your ass in Call of Duty.”

Theo snorts. “Shouldn’t it be my time by now?”

“You gotta earn it,” Liam laughs, finally pushing himself up from the ground. He pulls Theo up in the next second, catching him when he stumbles over his numb feet. “Careful.”

“Sorry,” Theo mumbles. His eyes find their way back to Tara’s headstone and for a moment he can’t do anything but stare. He knows he’ll be back, even if he still feels like he’s burning inside. Now that he  _ has  _ managed to come here, to meet the one goal he had while coming back to Beacon, he feels like it should be… not easy, exactly, but still - something like a given that he’ll deal with it. With her. 

Liam’s put a hand against his chest, holding him in place. Somehow, the pressure helps. “No problem. You think you’re okay to walk? I could probably carry you--” He stops when Theo turns to glare at him. “Okay, nope. Not carrying you.”

“Just… Hang on,” Theo says, shaking his left leg a bit. There’s the tingle in them, one that should hurt slightly probably, but he doesn’t mind. He’s got enough feeling back in his feet soon again.

When Liam puts his arm around his shoulders now, he doesn’t tell him off. He even leans into the embrace, slightly so, and not just because he feels his leg give in as he takes a step. If he’s true to himself, the way he feels Liam’s warmth against him and the slow but firm movement of his thumb against his arm, he almost feels okay.

Liam makes him feel okay. As okay as he can be, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for _referenced_ homophobia in this one.

For the next few days, the cemetery doesn’t come up between the two of them. Theo figured that eventually Liam will ask him about it, his new-found patience sent to hell - he knows that Liam tries and he appreciates it, he really does, so maybe it’s kind of an asshole move to just assume he’ll return to the short-tempered person he usually is but it’s not like he would blame him for it -, but for now he keeps quiet about it. It’s probably because it’s finals week and their minds are supposed to be focused on that. Already during his first month back in Beacon Hills Theo had learnt that, despite everything, Liam’s been determined to do well in school.

Not that he has paid special attention to Liam, not back then. It hadn’t even been a conscious decision, but he’s quickly developed a habit of cataloguing the people around him, just so he knows which ones to avoid. Liam’s made an impression on him for arguing with the teacher at first, but other than that there wasn’t much that caught his interest. It’s ironic just how wrong he’d been - and Theo had always prided himself in reading people well.

The disastrous beginning of Saturday morning hadn’t been completely forgotten (Theo’s been lying awake at night for longer than usually, trying to wrap his mind around everything that has happened; from his talk with Stiles to facing Tara) but the day has become almost… pleasant in the end. They’d gone through with Liam’s plan, just spending the time up in his room and playing video games like they used to before they even became a thing. Like before, Theo disappeared at the mention of the Geyers coming home. 

Actually, the idea of having dinner with them again made him feel somewhat uncomfortable, though not for the same reasons as before. He knows both Jenna and Todd now, he knows how nice they are, and that’s where his problems lay. He didn’t want to discuss life at the Whittemores’, he didn’t want any more complains about how little he eats, he wanted to ignore things for the rest of the night. And then, of course, he could imagine the questions that Mrs Geyer would bug them with about how they’ve started dating and  _ since when _ they even are a thing - she’d fully indulge in that, even though it’s not like she didn’t have a hunch.

Miraculously, Liam had let him off the hook easily. Theo would have expected that he’d insist he stay, especially after how the morning had gone, but no. He’s nodded, an expression in place that radiated more than understanding. It’s surprised Theo, that much he has to admit, as did the kiss that Liam pressed to his forehead when they parted back at the police station. 

In the end, Theo’s gone back to the Whittemores’ with a happy buzz in the back of his head.

 

-

 

Theo wonders if the way he wakes up can be considered some kind of yoga. If so, then he’s probably gonna become a guru very soon. With a groan, he reaches up to his alarm on the nightstand, turning it off. That it’s the thing that makes him wake up is a sign for how long he’s slept - usually he wakes up hours before it. Everything that’s gone down yesterday must have drained him more than he realized. That and the fact that he can’t have fallen asleep until early in the morning.

It takes him a moment before he remembers that he actually has  _ plans _ for today. It had been a swift idea while they were out on Friday, but at Mason’s insistence he and Corey had agreed to study for the physics finale on Tuesday today. Theo wasn’t sure how much Corey’s in the loop about how he lives - and really, Theo’s not sure if he even cares about who knows anymore, but he wouldn’t mind Corey knowing. The guy’s sweet, actually, a silent nature radiating understanding. Theo likes him. Still, they had agreed to Mason’s idea of meeting up at Corey’s place.

So that’s where Theo is heading right now, from one suburb of Beacon Hills to the other, with the home address of Corey typed into his phone‘s GPS. He might have grown up in this town and the past months were determined by moving around, but neither of those guarantees that he can connect streets to their names. Things like that don’t faze you as a kid - and neither do they when you’re a teenager on the run. He follows the Main Street that draws a circle around the city before turning into a smaller road he doesn’t recognize; it’s a newer part of Beacon, one that was built only when he was already gone. And after coming back, he’s always stuck to the parts he knew.

He slows down somewhat when he recognizes a figure walking along the street, still almost half a mile from where he’s supposed to arrive soon and too close to the time they agreed on. Corey’s crouching as he trots down the path, kicking stones here and there. Theo’s not sure how he even recognizes him with his hood pulled over his head, but he’s sure it’s Corey.

Not for the first time in his life, Theo curses his truck. Being as old as it is, he can’t lower the passenger’s window as he drives, so there’s no communicating with Corey as he carries on. Hell, now he needs to stop the car and walk up to him without even being sure it  _ is _ Corey he’s approaching. He feels like an idiot, but with a huff he pulls over.

It captures the guy’s attention, though only for a short time, as he turns his head around swiftly. It  _ is _ Corey, but he doesn’t seem to show any sign of recognition at the sight of Theo’s truck. Sure, he’s not seen it all too often, but Theo’s certain there aren’t that many of a kind driving around Beacon. It sets off a cautious feeling inside of him, one that he can’t quite place. 

Still, it doesn’t keep him from getting out of the truck. He doesn’t want to startle Corey, not in that trance he seems to be, but he still jogs up to him before he can get away. “Corey, hey,” he calls when he reaches for his shoulder.

He’s not quite sure what he’s expected - as far as he knows, Corey’s not a jumpy person. So far, he’s always seemed calm and collected, so quiet you could forget he’s there if you didn’t address him specifically. Theo’s always thought that maybe it was his intruding in the friend group, even if he got along with him quite fine; there’s a difference in talking someone before and during class and doing the same when you’re supposed to hang with your friends. Still, he didn’t anticipate the blank stare he receives when Corey turns around finally. “Oh, Theo.”

“Hey,” Theo says again, softer this time. He can see faint surprise written into Corey’s face, as if seeing him were unexpected. “I was just on my way to you.”

Corey frowns for a moment, then it dawns on him. “You were… Oh  _ crap _ . Damn, I completely forgot-- I’m sorry--” He twitches with his hands, like he wants to reach up for his own face for some reason, all while looking at him with wide eyes now.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”, Theo tells him immediately. Not just to calm him down but because he means it. He kind of cherishes the times the Whittemores have no opportunity to annoy him, even if it leads to a dead-end. “I mean, your parents would’ve told me where to find you, right?”

He doesn’t miss the way Corey’s lip twitches before he shrugs. It’s something he’s never seen, but that he recognizes. Mostly because it’s  _ him _ who does that - used to do it. Whenever someone brought up the idea his parents could care about him, that they’d be interested in what’s going on; the way he’s tensed up when it came up to meet Liam’s parents. It resonates with him, echoing throughout his body, and ending in  _ understanding _ and regret. He’s been so worked up in his own problems, or rather running from them, that he didn’t give the people around him another glance. If Liam hadn’t been so stubborn, he wouldn’t even know anything about him. 

“Let’s go somewhere,” he offers then. If Corey wanders around like this, forgetting about their study date, then he probably won’t be up for going back home. “Like, Valentino’s. I’m starved. We can study over something to eat.”

Now, Corey does look surprised, but he shakes his head. “I don’t have my things with me,” he shows him his open palms. 

Theo, though, can tell a weak attempt at distraction when he sees one. He points back at his truck. “I have my books. Come on, it’s my treat.”

 

-

 

It’s not a rare happenstance that Theo curses his subconscious. In fact, for most of his life he has done nothing but that. Actively trying to forget about something, to act like he doesn’t care, and then, at night, when he doesn’t have control over his thoughts, it always strikes. To see now, though, that he does things impulsively and doesn’t even realize  _ why _ … Maybe being with Liam has more effects on him than he’d first thought.

At least this time he doesn’t have to wake up in a sweat and feel like he’s choking. Instead, it’s just… awkward.

“Oh hey, Mrs G,” Corey says swiftly when their waitress approaches them, smiling up at her. He’s back to normal by now, after Theo has tried doing smalltalk while they drove here - of course  _ that _ hasn’t worked since he’s terrible at stuff like that, but it has made Corey laugh. Broke the stupor. 

Now Theo recognizes why his brain supplied  _ Valentino’s _ of all things. It’s not like he’s got memories of ever having been here before - if it  _ has _ even already been open when he first lived in Beacon, then they’ve never been there. Corey has had to direct him. But there’s still been a reason for him to choose the only Italian restaurant in town - a small sentence Liam has said once, telling him his mom works there. 

So, naturally, she’s the one waiting them. Because life works that way.

“Corey!”, she says happily. Miraculously, her wide smile grows even bigger when she sees Theo. “And the boy who’s seduced my son and never thought of showing his face again!” 

In an instant, Theo ducks his head and shoots Corey a glare when he dares to snicker. He has been back to the Geyers’ house since he’s kissed Liam in front of the school (and he’s pretty sure Mrs Geyer knows about that, it’s not like Liam can keep a secret to save his life) but, like before, it’s always been when neither of the parents were present. It’s partly been for the same reason as before, the fact that those are  _ parents _ and he’s not had good experience with those, but also two more: First, the Geyers are the ones in the loop about his situation. They’re the ones who made him stay with the Whittemores and who give him pitiful looks. He’s tried to escape those as well as possible. And then, secondly, he’s dating their son. There’s no way they can look at him the same way and not start hating him for that, he’s sure. 

Now, though, Mrs Geyer has a playful smile on her lips as she glares him down. He sighs softly before mumbling, “Hi, Mrs Geyer.”

“I told you, it’s Jenna.”, she chides him, settling a hand on his shoulder. “So, what are you boys doing? Thought I wouldn’t get to see either of you until Liam’s birthday.”

“Liam’s birthday?”, he echoes before he can stop himself. From the sounds of it, it’s soon - and he had no idea. 

“Oh, didn’t you guys tell him?”, Mrs Geyer says, sending a stern look into Corey’s direction. He actually looks sheepish until she turns back to Theo. “We’re doing a surprise party for him. You’ll have to keep him occupied half the day.”

“I-- okay?” Theo offers. He wouldn’t mind spending that time with Liam - he never does. Still, though, somehow… He should have known it was Liam’s birthday soon, right? It would have been awful if he had seen him on that day and not have a single clue. Liam would’ve been heartbroken, thought that Theo didn’t truly care about him… So far from the truth. “Um… when exactly?”

Thankfully, neither of them looks scandalized by his lack of knowledge. “13th,” Mrs Geyer offers. “I’m sure you’ll manage to think of something to keep him busy.” And she actually  _ winks _ at him. 

Again, Corey has the audacity to laugh. Now, though, he shrugs it off when Theo raises an eyebrow at him. The grin stays in place, however. 

“Wow, okay, I’m not getting paid for talking, though. You boys better tell me your order.” Mrs Geyer prompts. Once they told her, she smiles at them patiently. “That’ll take a moment. I’ll be back with some apple juice and green tea.”

“Thanks!”, Corey says brightly. Apparently he’s not as surprised by her knowing his go-to drink as Theo is. Then again, though, they’ve certainly known each other for longer, so maybe that’s normal. He wouldn’t know. 

Once she disappears, Theo eyes Corey carefully. “So, what’s that party?” He wants to know. “Anything special?”

Corey shrugs lightly, fumbling with the menu card on the table before him. “Little get together, I guess. People from lacrosse, Nolan and Gabe might join, relatives, all that. Maybe someone from Devenford, too? Though he’s barely got contact to anyone, I think…”

Yeah, Liam’s never mentioned something called Devenford, whatever that is, so it’d be unlikely that someone from there would show up. Which means he’ll only be left with people from school - most of whom he doesn’t like, undoubtedly - and extended family of Liam’s. And that… Theo tries to hide his gulp. It’d only guarantee more and more people whom Liam will tell what an awful person he is, in the end. 

“It’ll just be, like, a big dinner. Some alcohol, no doubt - Jenna and Todd are cool like that. And then, we’ll all just lie around with food babies and listen to awkward stories of Liam’s childhood.”, Corey explains. “At least that’s what their Christmas parties look like, according to him.”

Theo nods. It sounds like a comfortable evening, theoretically. But the idea of being forced into smalltalk… Be invited to share stories of his own, only to come up with nothing… Still. It’s for Liam’s sake. Or maybe, if he already spends half the day with him beforehand, he can talk himself out of being there in the evening. He’ll have to see about it. 

“Anyway, it’s just the preparations to take care of, but knowing Jenna, she’ll make all of us cook, so you’re safe.”, Corey goes on. “Lucky you.”

“You’re much better than earlier.”, Theo remarks. He’d meant to wait until they’re in a more private place to ask about that - and he knows it’s not his place to wonder, especially not to ask. Yet he can’t find himself to drop the topic. The way Corey’s looked earlier… It’s been concerning. And somehow it concerns  _ him _ of all people.

“Yeah,” Corey makes, scratching his neck nervously. “I was kinda out of it. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Theo tells him. He means it. There’s things someone should be sorry for - being upset by something isn’t one of them. “If you… wanna talk or something—“

“It’s just my parents.” Corey says casually, like it’s not a big deal. Theo feels himself tense at that; he recognizes such behavior. “They— I’m not out to them.”

“Oh,” Theo makes. Neither is he, but he’s never cared much about that. Which means that in Corey’s case… “They wouldn’t like that, would they?”

Corey shakes his head. “They already make enough comments as it is. We’re not even, like, hardcore Christian, so it’s… I don’t know, weird.”

“Fucked up.” Theo corrects. “So, they make a comment earlier and you went for fresh air?”

“Yeah. I needed to get out.”

“They aren’t some of those people who become better when someone close to them comes out?” Theo wants to know. At the shake of Corey’s head, he adds, “That’s horrible.”

They’re interrupted when Mrs Geyer comes back with their drinks, both giving her their best smiles and assuring her it’s fine if they have to wait. And that’s it’s also fine that she has to wait other guests as well, of course. She still looks conflicted as she leaves them.

Theo waits until she’s out of earshot before he asks, “Does Mason know?”

Corey shakes his head. He looks both happy and sad at the same time. Theo supposed he understands that; it’s something you want to keep someone you love away from, and at the same time you wished you could tell them everything. “I only let him come over when nobody is home,” he explains. “And even then, we don’t—“

“You’re acting like casual friends.”

“I have to.”, Corey says quietly. “It’s not like I can move out. I’m barely 17 and have no source of income, so there’s no way… I’ve tried applying for jobs but they found me too  _ socially awkward _ , I guess.”

Theo’s heard mentions of Corey’s autism, though to him, it’s not really noticeable. Though, maybe he’s not familiar enough with either him or the spectrum, maybe both. Still, it seems horrible that it’d be a reason not to employ him. He can’t hide a grimace at Corey’s words, realizing once again how lucky he is that the Whittemores have taken him in. As horrible as Corey’s parents sound, he doesn’t have anything in his hands against them - it’s not like they’ve neglected him like Theo’s parents have done. From the sounds of it, that’s not the case. He’s also never seen any injuries on Corey, so it’s unlikely that the abuse him (and what for if they have no clue that he’s gay?). There’s been mentions of his bones breaking easily, but apparently that’s been diagnosed professionally; Liam’s mentioned something of the coach having proof of that or the like. No, child services wouldn’t be able to do anything yet.

“You know,” Theo started. He takes a sip of his juice and continues, “You can come over as many times as you want. I live in the pool house, so the Whittemores probably won’t notice. I’m sure we wouldn’t bother each other.”

Corey looks surprised. “The Whittemores? What are you— are you living with them?”

_ Huh _ , Theo’s always thought Mason barely keeps a secret from his boyfriend. He’s been sure that everyone in Liam’s friend group would know about him by now. Looks like Mason’s less prone to passing on gossip as he had thought. “I… yeah. It’s a long story. Basically, though, I get where you’re coming from. Bad parents and all.”

Corey’s expression grows grim at that. “That sucks. But— wow. The Whittemores.”

“Yeah, that was Liam’s reaction, too,” Theo laughs. He can’t really help it, suddenly Corey has wide and glassy eyes, like it’s a dream. “We can head there to study, actually.”

“Totally!” Corey agrees at once. Then he looks down at his hands and adds, more quietly, “And… thanks.”

“Of course,” Theo simply says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the fic that's lived in my head for months out of my system, so hopefully I should be quicker at writing for this one here! I hope I can concentrate on it and update more often. Thanks, guys <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We jump ahead by exactly one day between the school scenes and the poolhouse scene, just so you know. I hope you enjoy!!

“Hey,” Liam says when he enters the classroom. He’s even mustering a smile despite looking quite disheveled. Knowing him, there’s a safe bet that he didn’t get much sleep; too anxious about finals week. At least that what Theo could imagine to have happened because Liam _really_ wants to do well, that much he knows. Right now, though, he drops his head down on the desk as soon as he sits down.

Theo can’t help but chuckle. “That sure looks like you’re ready to tackle the day.”

“Shut up,” Liam says, narrowing his eyes. He sits up and rubs his eye while saying, “I have Social Studies today, Theo. I could just hand in my exam sheet empty and it wouldn’t change a thing.”

Theo opens his mouth to reply, but closes it then again. It doesn’t help to reassure Liam about how he knows the topics fairly well - and he does, Liam’s open-minded like this, he knows how to adapt theories to real life and vice versa - because his problem is the _teacher_. It’s still beyond him why exactly Monroe’s chosen to hate Liam so much (and this is not just his personal bias speaking), but it’s a fact that she does. The way her questions seem to target him, from what Theo’s heard, and how she never lets him finish his answers… Knowing all this, it’s no surprise he’d ruined her car back then.

“Okay, slow down,” Theo says finally, deciding to be real with him. “For now, concentrate on your English exam, okay? And when that’s done, I can question you during lunch-- I’ll tell you if you suck, you know that.”

That blunt honesty makes Liam chuckle lightly. “Yeah, I guess.”

He doesn’t doubt that Liam knows the topics well enough, so Theo adds, “And if Monroe _does_ end up giving you a shit grade for nothing, you can still take it up to someone else.” It’s the rational thing to do and he’s pretty sure that, if the roles were reversed, Liam would tell him the same.

Still, somehow the sour look on Liam’s face doesn’t surprise him. In the end, though, he sighs. “Yeah.”

He doesn’t look too bad, actually, Theo watches as he sees his features relax again. There’s a slight exhaustion written into his eyes, but then again it’s finals week and also first period, so that’s no sign of anything too serious. No, he’s pretty sure that Liam’s really only worried about what Monroe would do, nothing more. And while that’s a real concern, of course, Theo’s glad it’s the only thing.

“So, did you ever finish reading that soccer novel?”

Liam shrugs, sheepish grin in place and all. “I read notes on it online? But maybe you should, like, tell me a bit?”

Theo fakes a sigh - it’s not like he didn’t expect this, else he wouldn’t have asked - before breaking into a smile of his own. “Sure.”

 

-

 

Theo’s generally a good student - especially recently when studying was the only thing keeping him busy - but English definitely is one of his best subjects. It’s been no surprise that the exam went smoothly for him. He even managed the tasks that require you to write small texts easily, in comparison to Liam who kept scratching not only his head but also the paper as he rethought his answers. Theo doesn’t know if having read the books completely would really have helped him, given that they barely kept Liam’s attention anyway, so he just hopes his recaps have done somewhat of the jobs.

Liam seems anxious about his results as they walk to the cafeteria, not even shutting up about the supposedly bad feeling he has when Theo grabs his wrist and rubs circles over it. “I just mean-- I guess I should have spent more time studying and less with gaming, then I would have--”

Theo sighs, keeping himself from rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “Stop talking like that. It’s not like you didn’t do _anything_ ,” he adds, “And you’ve revised yesterday, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but still--”

“ _Liam, please_ ,” Theo whines again when they step up to Mason. It’s kind of funny, actually, that they still have all of those rituals. He’s imagined, back when his deal with Liam was fresh, that Mason was supposed to be a bodyguard - either that or a puffer at least, just in case he’s meant to do harm. Even after it was clear that he planned no such thing Mason always waited. But maybe they did that in general. He certainly hasn’t known what best friends are like since elementary school.

Mason grins when he sees the misery written onto Theo’s face. Seriously, he can’t make it any clearer that he truly _likes_ Liam, but if he has to hear any more of this rambling, he might explode. But apparently, at least judging by the knowing expression on their friend’s face, this might be a common thing. “Guess the panicking is your turn now.”

It’s more like a mutter, actually, barely audible over Liam’s continued talking, but it makes Theo sigh once again. “To be honest, I’d have thought you’re more of _that_ type.”

They let Liam take the front as they enter the cafeteria, and he keeps talking - less than before, almost like he’s running out of words, but he keeps coming up with new thoughts that he passes back to Theo specifically. Apparently he has ideas about how he could have answered things differently now.

“The whole Ravenclaw thing, huh?” Mason laughs quietly. “Yeah, no. I’m surprisingly chill about school.”

“Because you’re good anyway!” Liam cuts in. Seems like their talking isn’t as subtle as they thought. He looks quite grim now, but that expression looks as cute on him as anything else. If he’s ever really pissed at him, Theo will probably start laughing into his face. “You, too! Stop laughing!” Liam adds, swatting against Theo’s shoulder. It only makes him chuckles more.

“Pup, trust me, you didn’t look as lost as some others,” he assures him. The line moves forward and they can start filling their plates. “Did you see Daehler? He looked like he’s gonna cry any second.”

“Matt? I mean, he prides himself in not doing homework, so…”

“See, you already got better chances than that guy,” Mason nods eagerly. “Now stop torturing Theo, he’s new to your panic.”

Theo snorts. “Yeah, I have _never_ calmed him down before.”

The sarcasm makes even Liam laugh, so he guesses it really isn’t a serious panic attack. It’s really just post-exam jitters, even though Theo only ever heard about people to freak out _before_ those, but Liam’s never been one to do things traditionally.

-

 

The rest of lunch break goes exactly like Theo has pictured it. Well, not _exactly_ … Truth be told, he’d have thought a panicking Corey would take up all his time, given that the next period is Physics - and he’s known that, ultimately, Liam would have asked Mason or someone else to quiz him so that he could go over the stuff with Corey again. Because Liam is just an awesome friend like that, even if he’s - and in this case he _does_ things traditionally, apparently - halfway freaking out again, this time about Social Studies. But surprisingly, Corey hadn’t been there the whole break.

“That’s normal for him,” Mason explained when he caught Theo looking around. And damn, he’s really good at catching up on the little things. It makes Theo wonder how he hadn’t figured out himself under which circumstances he used to live - with that perception of his, Mason should have easily been able to clue things together. “He holes up before exams, it’s a whole ritual for him.”

Theo only nodded in response; he didn’t know whether that would really help Corey’s case, but he knew better than to argue with what makes others comfortable. If it were holing up and _hurting_ , then he was pretty sure Mason would have caught on already. So he dropped it, instead focussing on Liam’s half-assed attempts on not-fretting around.

 

-

 

Studying with Corey was only slightly different from what Theo had expected - he’s been patient and quiet even in his repeated statement of how _he’ll never understand this, seriously_ , listening to his explanations nonetheless. That willingness was what made Theo keep his cool. Usually, he grows annoyed pretty quickly when someone doesn’t grasp what’s easy to him; with Corey, though, he finds himself going over the topic again and again without any annoyance flooding through his body.

At the end, though, Theo’s been pretty sure that Corey will do… adequately. He didn’t pretend that the other guy is any good at Physics, which isn’t based on his indifference to it or something. From all that Theo’s seen, he _tries_ to understand it. His notes are neat and he pays attention in class but it doesn’t click. It just isn’t his thing - and judging by the fact he’d rather sit in that class than another science, Theo supposes he just isn’t one for any of those. Sometimes it is like that and it sucks that school makes you bore yourself out of your mind with things you don’t get anyways. And make you look bad for it.

It was only more of a reason to teach Corey as well as he could.

During the exam, Theo’d found himself sneak looks over to him every now and then. More so than even to Tracy, but that might be because he knows she kinda knows her way around the science. She’s just lazy a lot of the time, so she can’t screw up too badly. Corey, though… He still looked pretty lost a few times, but he’s also been scribbling frantically almost the whole hour. What exactly, Theo has no idea because it’s not like there’s a need for lots of words in Physics. Anyway, Corey’s determination pours into the pages, at least.

Theo doesn’t know when he became the person to _care_ \- maybe it’s just because Corey doing well in this exam would mean _he_ is able to pass on his logic understandably. Maybe it’s because somehow he feels the need to be nice to Liam’s friends, in a way that his subconscious thinks it’d impress him. Maybe it’s something else. All he knows is that, once the exam is over, he waits outside the door for Corey.

“You looked like you were on a roll just now,” he prompts, catching him by the arm.

Apparently, Corey’s still a little out of it because he needs a second to realize he’s being talked to. Then he starts grinning. “Yeah, I guess I was! Seriously, I’ve done much better than I’d ever have expected. Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Theo says. Saying ‘You weren’t bad’ or anything wouldn’t work, he’s sure. They’ve both been aware enough of the fact that Physics? _So_ not Corey’s thing. But the fact that Corey thinks he’s done pretty well… It kind of makes Theo proud, he can admit to himself. The fact that _he_ managed to help someone-- the warmth spreading out in his chest, it reminds him of how he felt the first time he helped Liam out of an anxiety attack. How, as he watched Liam calm down, he was astonished the _he did that_. That he didn’t fuck up for once. It almost makes him think he’s… good.

It’s ridiculous, actually. So what, he’s helped a classmate study for their test. That’s not a big thing at all. He didn’t move mountains, he didn’t save anyone’s _life_. He just… did a nice thing. And that even _that_ realization makes him let out a deep breath might be concerning, when he thinks about it. Has he really avoided all kinds of positive interaction with people for so long? He barely even noticed.

“I’ll let you get to your next class then,” Corey closes finally. “But let it be known, you kinda saved my life there.”

It’s so close to the very thoughts that Theo has had only moments ago, he has to bite back a laugh. Maybe his own reflections have been exaggerated just as much as Corey’s. Yeah, that sounds likely.

 _God_ , Liam is really rubbing off on him.

 

-

 

Realistically, Theo knows that studying with Liam should go fine. It’s not like they join each other for the first time - though, technically it is; at least since they’ve started dating. Still, he’d figured if he hadn’t gotten distracted by the other before, then it won’t suddenly start just because _now_ they have admitted their attraction. Honestly, he’s sure the Whittemores assume _studying_ is just an excuse - especially with everything he’s heard of Jackson by now -, but it truly isn’t. Even if Theo wanted it differently, Liam’s way too anxious about his Math exam to think about anything but cramming for it.

And yet, Theo can’t help but watch Liam as he moves through the poolhouse. It isn’t the first time that he’s here, of course, but so far he’s spent most of his time in his newly appointed home on his own. That _Liam_ is moving around in here, this time not taking in the new environment but already acting like it’s always been like this… it fascinates him. He can’t even tell if Liam already feels so at home here or if it’s just him pretending to be (maybe for Theo’s sake), but watching him basically throw himself onto the bed right after entering the room-- It almost makes him believe that he _could_ get used to this, too.

He shakes his head at the sight, chuckling to himself. “Puppy,” he fake-whispers at him as he walks over to the desk. After all the time he’s spent doing his homework cramped into his truck or sitting outside with no comfort whatsoever, he’s decided to actually use effective furniture. And honestly, how Liam wants to work on the bed is beyond him.

Though, looking at him, maybe he doesn’t want to after all. Liam doesn’t even react to the nickname beyond a mumbled groan into Theo’s sheets, not even lifting his head. It’s funny, really, that the first two days of this finals week seem to have exhausted him more than all the extra training he’s had building up to the Lacrosse finale, but Theo supposes it all comes together now. There’s only one more day of exams ahead of them, however, so he sure hopes he’ll get his act together today.

He leaves him be for the moment - maybe Liam can nap for a moment before they start with Maths. Originally, they’d meant to recap Economy together as well, but given that Liam’s in the advanced class they wouldn’t have the same workload either way.

Sitting there with his back turned towards someone else should be uncomfortable to Theo: that’s what it’s always felt like - he’s needed to check up on everyone around him, make sure they don’t give him trouble. But while he shifts through his folders, the soft sounds of Liam’s humming don’t set off any alarms inside of him. The opposite, really. It makes him feel relaxed.

He doesn’t know if it’s just because it’s _Liam_ or if he’s truly grown soft. If the little time that he has spent inside a proper building, with people caring for him - trying at least, as much as he dislikes the attention -, has given him… well, safety. Exactly what they all intended. He hadn’t thought it worked, and given that he still feels awkward during dinners, that he still tries to spend as little time with the Whittemores as possible… maybe it hasn’t. Maybe it truly is Liam’s presence.

… which only makes itself known once more in this second. “You know, I never understood people who genuinely like water beds.”, Liam says thoughtfully, bouncing on it from the sounds of it. When exactly he got up - and he hasn’t slept, it’s only been a few minutes - Theo doesn’t know. “Like, alone it’s probably pretty cool, but couples… Do people have _sex_ in water beds?”

Theo turns around in his seat to stare at him. He can’t quite stop himself from smirking, amused by where Liam’s mind even went.

He seems to realize it then, too, because he suddenly stops moving. His eyes are wide and a blush creeps up his face as he splutters. “Oh, I didn’t mean-- I was just-- Oh damn.”

Theo chuckles dryly. “I think,” he starts but cuts himself off for a moment. He supposes maybe he should have brought this up before, at the beginning of their relationship, but truth be told, he never thought they’d stay together for more than a week - he’d figured soon Liam would regret his choice and end things. Sleeping with each other didn’t seem like it’d be on the table at all. Less alone casually talking about it, he figures now; Liam keeps surprising him. “I’m not as interested in sex as you think I am.”

Liam frowns, his blush still visible. “You’re not?”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Theo says and clears his throat. He wishes he could portray himself as completely cool about that, but like with almost everything recently, he fears that might be the final drop. That whatever he says next will lead to the moment where Liam finally realizes he deserves someone else. “Orgasms can be pretty great. I just… don’t see the need for another person.”

He expects Liam to laugh at him, or to go on about how he doesn’t make sense. Instead, though, Liam look quite thoughtful as he makes nothing but, “Huh.”

There’s a tension approaching and for some reason Theo’s brain short circuits and decides to put his foot in his mouth. “For the record, I never meant to lead you on. It’s just-- fun to rile you up.”

Liam snorts, thankfully. “Yeah, of course.” He looks down on his lap for a moment and swallows before asking, “Um… _Have_ you ever--?”

“No.”, Theo replies instantly, truthfully. He remembers numbers of sweaty bodies pressing against him, and how they left him feeling, how he never went through with anything. Going to clubs was a coping mechanism, that much he’s always known, a plea for attention sent towards his parents. Now he shivers as he realizes just _what_ could have happened.

“Me neither!”, Liam says quickly. “In case that wasn’t-- Well, yeah. So… that’s that.”

Shaking his head, Theo chuckles softly. He finally gets up from the chair and steps over to him. Liam doesn’t look pissed or anything, just looks up at him with a curious expression. He doesn’t back away when Theo squats down in front of him, putting his hand on top of his.

“That okay?”, he asks softly.

Liam lets out a dry laughter in response. “Is that-- You’re an _idiot_.”, he chuckles, putting his free hand on Theo’s neck. “Of course that’s okay.”

It takes Theo a moment too long to realize what Liam’s doing, so when he pulls him close Theo loses his balance. He scrambles, trying not to crash against Liam and just so manages to fall back onto his ass. They both stare at each other for a moment, not sure how to react. It wasn’t a hard fall, of course, but still surprising enough for Theo just to blink up.

“Oh my God,” Liam finally presses out, laughing along to his words. “Are you okay?”

“No, I broke my neck.”, Theo replies dryly.

“Okay, cool.”, Liam replies. He leans back again and turns to finally open his bag. “So, mind explaining me this task? I swear, I’m too stupid for Maths.”

Theo blinks at him. “Are you serious?”

“What?”, Liam makes. At last he starts grinning again, too. “I _am_ here to study.”

“Pretty sure your parents think that was an excuse.”

“We just established that it isn’t.”, Liam shrugs. “Besides, I really can’t fail Math class and I’m kinda on the verge of doing that, so… passing the final would be great.”

Theo sighs and holds out his open hand, palm turned up. He flips Liam’s textbook around so that he can take a look at the topics. When he looks up shortly, he can see Liam still grinning down at him. “For the record, though,” he muses, “I’m _not_ opposed to making out.”

“That can be your payment.”, Liam says in a low voice, nudging Theo’s knee with his foot.

It’s a good deal, really.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but it's only a filler, so this is what you get. (I've been yelled at last week about how this fic hasn't "updated in ages" so I had to write this in a few days while I was sick, I hope you still like it.)

“We’re free!” Liam says happily when Theo comes up to the bike stand, literally  _ jumping _ into his direction. Before he knows it, Theo’s pulled close by the neck and gets a hard kiss pressed against his lips. He frowns lightly - still a little put off by the idea of being  _ openly _ affectionate - but before he can react, it’s over. Liam slips an arm around his hip in the next second and pulls him forward towards his bike where Mason is standing. “I think we should celebrate!”

“Celebrate?” Mason echoes, grinning slightly. “Li, we don’t even know if we  _ passed _ yet.”

Liam snorts. “Yeah, because the most intelligent guy and Mr ‘I literally haven’t had any hobbies beyond studying for months’ Raeken definitely have failed their finals.” He pinches Theo’s hip as he talks and smiles brightly.

“You look way happier than earlier,” Theo points out. Which isn’t without reason considering his first exam of the day had been Maths of all things - he’d grasped most of the concepts while they studied yesterday, but he doesn’t know how much could have been forgotten in the end. “Guess Coach’s exam has been as easy at last period, huh?”

“I guess,” Liam shrugs. “Anyway, I don’t mean, like  _ going out _ or anything. Just-- We can go to my place and hang out and stuff.”

“That hardly sounds like celebrating,” Mason laughs. “Normal Wednesday afternoon.”

There’s something about Liam in response to that, something that Theo can’t quite name. He doesn’t tense up, not exactly, but he  _ does _ stand up slightly straighter; Theo catches it with a side-glance. Mason doesn’t seem to have noticed - it makes him wonder whether he hasn’t just imagined it. It could be that, after all this studying and working, he’s simply worn out. Still… something about Liam’s plan. 

Mason’s wrong - it’s  _ not _ normal for a normal Wednesday afternoon if they all hang out together. Hell, not too long ago had been the first time that he’s even hung out with Corey and Mason in their free-time, no matter how well they got along before-hand. Usually, it’s just Liam he hangs out with; he’s the connecting piece between the group. Theo isn’t  _ friends _ with the rest of Liam’s group, not at all… But he can tell how important it is to him that they all get along. Maybe that’s his reasoning behind proposing such a hang-out.

“Well,” he starts. “I’m free. What about you?” He adds, looking up at Mason.

The way he blinks at him in response is almost comical; like it’s really such a surprise that Theo would agree to hanging out as a group. And who knows, maybe it really is. Because even if he gets along with them during break, he’s never made an effort of his own, hasn’t he? Beyond blackmailing Liam into letting him sit with them - which wasn’t even so much for the purpose of  _ company _ but rather for the fun of seeing him so freaked out - Theo has never even tried to get to know them. And frankly, he’s slowly starting to regret that behaviour. Spending time with Corey last weekend and learning how much they have in common… Maybe there’s common ground for him and Mason, too. It certainly would make Liam happy if they honestly got along. 

“Yeah, totally. Um, shall I ask Corey--”

“I vote yes,” Theo cuts in. He nudges Liam’s shoulder and suggest, “What about Hayden? She’d probably bring Tracy, too--”

“I-- You’d be okay? If she came?” Liam says carefully.

It takes Theo a moment, but then he understands: He thinks he could end up being jealous because apparently she’s something like Liam’s ex. It’s  _ laughable _ , really, that he guesses Theo’s the type for such stupid behaviour. “Yeah, sure. But if Tracy comes, we also gotta invite Brett. Else he’d be freaking pissed.”

He chuckles at the grimace Liam makes at that, but before he can say anything, Mason talks. “Come on, he probably is busy with his latest toy anyway.”

“I’d would have said with his sister, but now that would be weird.” Theo remarks.

“Ew!” Liam finally lets go off him, even shoves him away at that. But they’re all falling into a snicker. Somehow realising that only makes Theo laugh harder. “Anyway,” Liam says when they calmed down, pulling out his phone, “Mase, you text Corey and you, Theo, take Brett.”

“Why don’t you just create a group chat?” Mason wants to know.

“Nice,” Theo comments dryly. “Always wanted to be in one of those.”

“‘Course you did.” Liam huffs, randomly patting his shoulder as he types. “Group Chats are lame. They’re used once and then they just… die.”

“I always thought they’d be funny.” Mason does sound a bit disappointed - it sounds like he honestly thought a chat involving all of them would be a good (and not at all chaotic or murderous) idea.

“That’s what fanfiction authors would want you to believe.” Liam shoots back. He breaks into another grin at that, fully directed at Mason, before winking into his direction.  _ Huh _ , seems like Mason has a reading habit in his free-time.

“I have faith that it’s the truth,” Mason replies as he reads something on his phone. “Oh, Corey’s in, by the way. He’s coming here any moment.”

Theo whistles through his teeth. “Jeez, that was fast. He got a special boyfriend alert or something?”

“Yeah,” comes with a shrug. “You automatically get one of those once your relationship hits four months, so you better be prepared, lovebirds.”

He doesn’t miss the way Liam ducks his head at that, a faint red spreading up to his cheeks as he quickly stares down at his phone, pretending to check for an answer. Theo quickly finds himself do the same, though he knows it’s not for the same reason. He isn’t embarrassed, not the way that Liam is, but rather… put off by such thoughts. He knows he can’t afford to think like this, can’t dream of being with Liam for such a long time when it’s already doomed. 

Finding no answer, he shoves his phone into his pocket, barely keeping himself from groaning. “Why don’t we already drive ahead? I mean, the others know where you live, right?” He asks Liam.

“Uh, yeah?” Liam says, raising an eyebrow at him. He can obviously tell that something’s off with him, but he also knows better than to ask.

“Great.” Theo turns to Mason and asks, “You need a ride or are you and Corey--”

“Nah, I got my car,” he says with a wave of his hand. “Come to think of it, we might stop by the supermarket. Bring some sweets instead of eating Jenna’s stash.”

“Good call,” Liam nods and gets his bike out of the stand. “Bring plenty of those burnt chips she likes - she’s still mad you killed those the other day.”

“Yeah, we couldn’t possible deal with her suddenly hating you,” Theo cuts in, again doing his best to keep himself from groaning. You’d think he’s made it clear enough that he wants to leave right away, but no, here they are still talking like they aren’t gonna see each other again in an hour max. He steps in front of Liam and takes the bike’s handle out of his hands, beginning to push it into the direction of his truck. He can imagine the surprise (maybe even offense) in the others’ faces but it’s not like his leaving comes as a surprise.

It only takes a few steps until Liam’s by his side again, pointedly silent like he’s waiting for Theo to start rambling or something. Shouldn’t he know better by now? It’s not like he’s ever talked himself into a whole rant just like that - no, that’s usually Liam’s part in their conversations. And if you ask him, it can stay like that.

It’s funny how fast they got used to that procedure, but there’s no words needed when they arrive at the car either. Liam instantly steps up to the bed and opens the tarp, making room so that Theo can lift the bike onto it before he fastens it again. 

But as soon as they drop into the truck, the spell seems to be over. Liam doesn’t even wait until they put on their seatbelts until he turns towards Theo, a mixture of concern and anger visible on his face. “Everything okay?”

Theo doesn’t look at him but fastens his belt. Starts the engine. And shrugs. “Yeah. Just thought… we wanted to chill, right? So no need to make a big fuss about it.” It’s  _ part _ of the truth-- once again. He keeps catching himself doing just that; telling half-lies, half-truths.

“Huh,” Liam makes carefully. “I guess you’re right…” He doesn’t just sound thoughtful, but almost  _ hurt _ as well, so much that Theo almost grimaces at his words. 

He knows that they were supposed to have a fun afternoon, one without any drama or the like, and there he goes, ruining it on a whim. Without thinking about it, he reaches other and takes Liam’s wrist into his hand. “Sorry,” he says softly, “I guess I’m just--”

“Worn out? Yeah, I get it.” Liam answers easily. Honestly, he’s way too well-meaning for his own good (and Theo wonders just how many people miss that just because of his anger attacks). “But hey, the worst is done, right? And I meant it when I said you totally passed.”

It coaxes a smile out of Theo; he hasn’t really doubted it for a second - he knows that he’s a good student and Liam hadn’t been wrong when he pointed out earlier that he did spend most of his free-time studying - but hearing him say it like this, like it really is a given, and with a hint of pride? It makes him go weak (which he keeps doing around him). “Yeah, well, so did you.” He declares, releasing Lia’s hand again in favour of finally starting to drive. He may have the resources nowadays, but he doesn’t wanna waste any gas by leaving his engine running.

Liam lets out a barking laugh at that. “Don’t jinx it, I’m still scared to see what Monroe did.”

And before Theo can answer anything along the lines of what he’s been praying down the last few days, that he knew the stuff well enough, that they can do something about unfair judgement coming from Monroe, Liam has already thrown himself into a whole monologue. He decides to leave him be, letting the stream of words fill his ears as they drive towards the Geyers’ house.

 

-

 

“Are they always like this?” Theo wants to know. He’s leaning over to Corey like he’s pretending to be subtle as they watch their boyfriends fight over who gets to be Player One - quite physically so. Whenever he’s come over to play some video games with Liam, it had been a given that Theo’s Player Two, simply because it felt appropriate with it being Liam’s home and all. So either the same logic does not apply to Mason or it’s because it’s an entirely different situation right now.

Hayden lets out a loud groan. “You know, if you don’t decide in this instant, I’ll just go ahead and pull out the xBox already.”

There’s a horrified gasp coming from both Mason and Liam as they turn around to stare at her. Then, in an instant, they turn towards each other again and instead of wrestling, they pick up a silent conversation.

“I don’t even know why you’re even making such a fuss about it,” Tracy continues, “I mean,  _ Twilight  _ is a  _ thirst fest _ \- pun intended. You guys can stare at pretty boys, Hayden’s got the girls and Dunbar and I have twice the fun. Everyone wins.”

“The same goes for  _ Transformers _ and it’s definitely not that boring and cheesy! Honestly, if you want us all to fall asleep, you can just--” Liam starts, trailing off into his nonsense. 

Theo decides to save him from his misery. “I don’t get why you don’t just hold a vote, to be honest.”

Tracy clicks her tongue. “Because Corey would keep quiet since that’s just how he is and  _ you _ wouldn’t participate either, would you?” She shoots a pointed look down at the book opened on his lap. 

And yeah, Theo isn’t interested in  _ either _ of these movies. He’s been lucky enough to have watched neither, but he’s heard about them both that they’re trashy - just on opposite sides of the spectrum, apparently. He’s quickly reclined to sitting leaned against Liam’s bookshelf after the first few rounds of the car racing game they’ve picked out for the day, retreating from playing himself in favour of continuing his read of the next  _ Percy Jackson _ book. Even when they ended up suggesting they’d watch a movie, he’d imagined he could just carry on minding his own business.

Of course not. Brett, the most annoying friend of his (without question), may not be here - apparently he really  _ does _ have plans with Lori - but he still faces the nagging of a whole group of those. Truth be told, he doesn’t even mind  _ them _ that much. It’s… kind of fun, really, even if he doesn’t really participate - just  _ hearing _ them argue and tease each other is entertaining. A nice way of filling his ears as he reads.

He holds her gaze, seeing the challenge written into them. Theo is pretty sure that Tracy doesn’t even care about what movie they watch either. If she did, it really would disturb the aura of disinterest she usually carries. In fact, come to think of it, her interest in the whole argument has only piped up when Liam and Mason uttered their utter disgust at that idea. Honestly, if that’s her sole reasoning, he could almost understand it - it  _ would _ be funny to watch the two of them and their pointless complaining.

“What if I do?” He offers.

“If you vote, you have to watch,” Hayden declares, not even looking away form the screen. Which would have been understandable if they had started playing at least, but the game is still paused since their conversation has even interrupted Liam and Mason.

“Oh, Theo,  _ please _ ,” Liam makes, barely above a whine.

Theo breaks into a smirk, still looking at Tracy. “Sure. But only if Corey  _ doesn’t _ . Sorry,” he adds to him, “but otherwise we might have another tie.”

“Yeah, no, makes sense.” Corey replies instantly. Hell, he looks surprised that he’s even addressed. 

“Hah, suck it, ladies!” Mason cheers, a big smile on his face. He leans back against Liam’s bed, somewhat relieved. “Oh  _ wait _ , you don’t because there’s  _ no vampires _ .”

“No, I vote  _ Twilight _ .” Theo says calmly, keeping his voice even like he’s agreeing with him. He watches as Tracy breaks into a grin at his words, immediately realizing what he’s said.

Actually, it really takes  _ Liam _ the longest. Hayden has already joined Tracy in her delight while Mason’s mouth has dropped open. Corey has already started  _ giggling _ before it clicks for him. “ _ Wait _ ,” he slowly says, his smile fading away. “Theo! You asshole!”

Theo laughs. “Now don’t act like that’s news to you.”

He’s expected Liam to start arguing, or at least complain some more about how mean he is, but instead he starts  _ pouting _ . Honest to God--  _ pouting _ . He even crosses his arms in front of his chest, resting his head on them as he stares ahead. 

“Aw, you upset your boy toy,” Tracy declares, faking her own sad expression. She sobers up within the next second, saying, “Don’t think your crying is gonna change anything, though.” She leans over and pokes Liam on the shoulder.

Theo sighs when he literally  _ growls _ at her, setting aside the book finally. He gets up from his seat and walks over to the bed, standing between Liam and the TV. Raising an eyebrow at Mason who’s still holding onto the controller, he orders, “Move,” and doesn’t even mind the huff he gets in return. It’s good to know these people  _ aren’t _ scared of him - not anymore, at least, thinking back to how it’s been at the start with Stiles’ rumours. 

Still, he  _ does _ listen, frantically even as he scrambles up and over to Corey, and leaves the open space to Theo who sinks into it immediately. He chuckles at Liam’s insistence on staring ahead while Hayden puts in the DVD and gently puts a hand on the back of his head, leaning in closer. “Come on, let’s trash-talk this thing.”

Liam huffs. “You’re mean.”

“I said, don’t act like it’s a surprise,” Theo reasons. “But otherwise they’d just keep talking through  _ your _ movie, so really, where’s the difference?”

“You’re  _ so _ making this up to me.” Liam sounds determined, finally turning his head to look at him and - Theo has to laugh. He  _ actually _ looks way too serious about a movie.  _ Huh _ , he hadn’t actually known about that side of him.

“And I thought my personality was enough for that.”

“You just proved it isn’t,  _ asshole _ .” Liam answers, eyes narrowed and lips pressed together. Thoe can tell that he isn’t even really pissed, that his appearance can break any second. It’s the reason why he leans closer, a sly grin on his lips--

“Oi, knock it off,” Hayden suddenly says, pushing against the back of Theo’s head. “Get a room if you wanna make out.”

“ _ Don’t _ ,” Mason adds sharply from somewhere behind them, “If I have to suffer so have you.”

Liam rolls his eyes and leans back, turning his head a little to look back on the bed where the others must have sprawled out anyhow. “We literally  _ are _ in my room,” he tells them, only to be shushed in return.

The same happens to Theo’s laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news for me, bad news for you (maybe?):  
> I got an apprenticeship! And it requires me to be out and about for 13h a day, so I don't know how much writing I will get done in the future. So updated might get even rarer. Though, in contrast to this chapter where I had to start from scrtch, I got a lot of scenes and planning done for most of the rest of the fic, so it shouldn't be _too_ problematic. I hope.  
>  Thanks for the patience! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late update bc I am sick (again. how does this keep happening) and forgot that it's already May next Wednesday, but today is my friend Pia's birthday and it would suck if I missed exactly that update day, huh?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Theo knows why he’s in the station again - after all the Sheriff had said that he’s gotten an answer from his contact concerning a job for him. And seeing as he invited Theo rather than just shutting him down on the phone, the answer must have been positive. Yet, he can’t help it; it’s not just that the Sheriff is  _ Stiles _ ’s dad, that he’s someone who knew him before everything, but he’s still a cop. And those Theo has learnt to avoid during the past months. Before, he’s had problems with them, he’d actually provoked several policemen just because it was funny. But Beacon Hills’s cops could easily just wear a big neon sign reading ‘AVOID AT ALL COST’. It’s still a weird feeling that suddenly he’s supposed to be somewhat dependent on them. But well, he’s doing the whole thing to regain his  _ in _ dependence.

Sometimes, he can’t help but feel a fit of rage burst alive in his chest, though - aimed at Liam. He knows that he meant well, not just because of his feelings for Theo but because he’s truly a good person. Theo doesn’t doubt that he would have tried his best to help just about  _ anyone _ , even when they had threatened him just like Theo had done. He’s a selfless idiot like that. Still, the whole thing had drawn  _ so much _ attention at Theo - suddenly half the town seems to send pitiful looks in his direction. For unnecessary reasons. If he hadn’t chosen everything the way it’s been by  _ himself _ , then he could probably understand it. They all act like he’s such a poor  _ child _ who must have suffered terribly.

He hasn’t. He could have been off way worse.

But he also knows that now that everything’s out in the open, he’s always just had the choice between going back to where his parents have run off to or to stay and live like people want him to. He’ll let everyone believe that he just doesn’t want to go back; it’s part of the truth after all. It’s more complicated, though, with an abandoned grave and a pair of sky-blue eyes blurring into the picture.

No, there are just some things that are part of his life now and Noah Stilinski is one of them, as much as he dislikes it. He braces himself as he crosses the parking lot just next to the police station, remembering the last time he’d been here, when Stiles had approached him. How that had been the time he had finally visited Tara, even if he’s been dragged there.

When he enters the station, he immediately gets waved through by Parrish. No surprise here that he doesn’t need to state his name any more; he’s spend enough time here recently that he could start bringing around lunch. That doesn’t mean he feels any better about being here, but it might be a start. (Though he does hope the day that he won’t have to come here any more arrives soon.)

The Sheriff is seated at his table, he sees through the window in the wall, talking to someone out of Theo’s vision. So this is not a one-on-one conversation? Was he lying before, when he claimed it was about a job? Did he get the Whittemores to come here, to talk about how they want to get rid of him after all? Or is this Melissa? Did she finally find out he snuck into her house and decided to press charges? He doesn’t know, but he can’t back away when he’s spotted.

He takes in a deep breath and opens the door slowly. “Morning, Sheriff.”

Noah is smiling, but it doesn’t help the worry building up inside of Theo. Not to mention the man hovering in the corner of the room - he’s never seen the guy, and the fact that he’s looking more than pissed off does not help his case. He’s got his arms crossed in front of his chest, almost like he’s only here to judge him and could imagine better things to do. And the fact that his biceps seem to be about to rip apart his shirt doesn’t help either, as nice as it is to look at.

Noah forgoes a long preamble. “Theo, this is Derek Hale.”, the Sheriff tells him. “Derek runs a company that could probably always need hard-working people. Right?”, he adds, looking at the scruffy-looking man.

Hearing his name, Theo can’t help but stare at him a little. The Hales, he knows, are kind of a legend in the town - a sad one, though. It’s happened shortly before his own birth, but Theo has heard enough of the Hale fire. If he remembers correctly, there’s only been three members of the family left alive - there must have been some kind of gathering because the body count was incredibly high for a normal house -, one of those remaining in a coma. Judging by how young he looks, Theo guesses Derek must be the son that had survived the incident.

He’s not quite a celebrity, of course, but Theo’s still a little starstruck. With his dark beard sharpening the edges of his tanned face and muscles straining his arms in front of his chest, he looks quite handsome.

Derek just raises his brows, either at the Sheriff or Theo, a neutral expression kept in place.

The Sheriff sighs at the lack of response. “It’s a garden company. Derek’s said that you could probably help out at some scenes.”

Theo parts his lips slightly, surprised by the offer. He doesn’t quite know what to make of that description, but it is  _ something _ . And he  _ would _ rather have something that’ll leave him feeling like he actually  _ did _ something to earn his money.

“It’s a lot of physical labour.”, Derek says in a low voice. He lets his eyes roam up and down Theo’s body swiftly. “Think you’re suited for that?”

Now Theo purses his lips. Subconsciously, he straightens his shoulders even more. He knows he’s not ripped, and he doesn’t have a lot of weight on his ribs anyways but that doesn’t mean he’s  _ weak _ . “Willing to be.”, he replies, narrowing his eyes at the man.

Derek’s mouth quirks at that. Then he looks over at the Sheriff again. “I think I can work with that.”

The Sheriff looks relieved at the words, almost as if he was suddenly thinking Derek might withdraw his offer. It’s still puzzled  _ him _ , actually, and that’s why Theo exhales louder than he meant to.

When Derek continues with asking when he could start, Theo has to bite back a laughter. Hell, if he could he’d just start working right away. It’s a guarantee for paying back the Whittemores, something he’d like to be taken care of rather sooner than later. Of course, he won’t be able to pay back  _ everything _ in the slightest, but he’d try his best anyway.

Sheriff Stilinski cuts in, though, before he can even open his mouth. “I think Monday would be a good start, huh? That way Theo has a few days more to relax and you can start off with a full week’s payment if--”

Theo can easily imagine how the sentence would’ve ended, had the Sheriff not cut off himself.  _ If he manages a fully week _ . Hearing that doubt probably shouldn’t surprise him. After all, he’d managed the last few months on quite illegal matters - what’s to say he would be up for actual honest work? The police don’t exactly know  _ how _ he’s done it, though. They aren’t particularly interested in personal hygiene, as it seems, so Theo hasn’t had to tell the Sheriff he basically broke into Melissa McCall’s house, thank God. The only thing they had actually asked about was how he got ahold of any food if he didn’t have money, but he’s kept quiet about that. Not because he’d admit to blackmailing someone but because he’d have to explain the whole deal - including Liam wrecking Monroe’s car. So, instead, he’d just pressed his lips together and ignored the Sheriff’s question.

“Makes sense.”, Derek agrees and tilts his head a little. Theo suspects that might be the closest to a nod that someone will ever get from him. He retrieves something out of the pocket of his leather jacket and hands it over with a nonchalant motion. “Be at that address at 9.”

Theo accepts the business card and looks down at it for a moment. He’s not surprised to find that it’s just black writing on a white background. Derek Hale doesn’t seem to be someone who makes things more trouble than they need to be.

He proves that theory by turning towards the Sheriff again to ask, “Anything else?”

Stilinski looks like he can’t quite decide between being surprised or disappointed, somehow, and huffs. “Uh, yeah, I guess? Unless Theo’s got questions?”

Theo just shakes his head. Honestly, Derek seems to be someone who’d immediately point out important things, so if he didn’t say anything there probably was no need to.

“Great.”, Derek says. “Then: goodbye.”

 

-

 

“Theo, stay for a moment,” the Sheriff says, even though he hadn’t even moved a bit. Truth be told, he’s still a little overwhelmed by what the hell just happened. So he’s gotten a job? Like that? That can’t be true - life doesn’t work that way. “Please.”

Theo raises an eyebrow as he watches him run a hand through his (lighter than he remembered) hair, letting out a sigh like he’s not sure what exactly he’s going to tell him. Claiming that something shatters inside of him would be a lie - he’s not surprised by this turn of events; the fact that he gets something presented only to have it be ripped from his hands again only moments later.  _ That _ is how life plays. Why would Noah let him meet Hale then, if it wouldn’t work out anyways? It makes no sense, that’s what he wants to tell him, but then the Sheriff finally finds his words.

“How were your finals?” It’s a blurt, and a part of Theo can’t help but think this isn’t what he’s actually meant to get at.

Still, he will play along. Better to draw out the disappointment. “Good.” He states. Not perfect, but he couldn’t really expect too much with everything going on. Liam has been right when he said Theo spent the majority of his time with school stuff, given that there wasn’t really much else for him to do, but that doesn't mean it was any progressive. Especially not when the past few weeks were a whirlwind of emotions. Still, Theo could always pride himself on being a good student. The Whittemores even insisted - ordering him to agree - on taking him out for dinner (Liam and ‘any friend he wants to bring’ included), which means tomorrow night will be interesting.

“That’s-- nice.” The sheriff says, immediately closing his mouth again and looking down at his desk.

Theo waits a few seconds, then he clicks his tongue. “What is it?” He demands. “Because if this whole thing won’t work out, then I’d like to know right away--”

“Have you ever gone to therapy?”

Theo stops, blinking at him a few times. What is  _ that _ question? It’s not that he’s never thought about it - especially recently - but why bring it up now? One minute they’re talking about his practical future and now this? It doesn’t make any sense.

“It’s just-- After Tara… I remember what you said.” Noah says, slowly blowing out the air of his lungs. “Seeing the whole thing, any kid would have-- And I always thought that you’d-- that you’d gotten help, but with your parents being like that…”

“I’m--” Theo  _ has _ thought about dealing with his… memories like that, yes. But every time, he’s come to a simple solution. “I don’t--”  _ deserve it _ .

“Stiles told me,” Noah cuts in and Theo can tell that he’s getting everything wrong. That he thinks that Theo is like Liam - claiming that he doesn’t  _ need _ it when it’s quite the opposite. “That you didn’t go the cemetery until a week ago.”

“I couldn’t,” Theo admits. His voice is smaller than he’d like, his heart hammering in his chest, but he doesn’t look away. He holds the Sheriff’s gaze, probably even more so than he gets in return. He means it. He knows it’s the truth.

He can see the way Noah’s face grows even softer, the way the tension falls and gets replaced by something he can’t name. “Theo…” He starts, shaking his head. Then he gets up, slowly rounding his desk until he’s right in front of Theo and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Remember what I told you that day, kiddo?”

“I--” Theo closes his eyes, hearing the words echo through his head. They always back to him, even just as a taunt. Right now, he isn’t sure what to make of them. “Yes.”

Noah nods sternly. “Good. Because it’s still true.” As he says it, he leans down a little, as if Theo weren’t already staring back at him. “It still is. But I feel like nobody ever helped you  _ understand _ it.”

“I--” No, they didn’t. And Theo has never thought that they should have. There’s no point getting things drilled into your head that you know aren’t true. And of course his parents have never even considered getting him to see a professional - even if they hadn’t ignored his existence, they never even got one for their own apparent problems. It’s never been what has bothered Theo about the whole thing; it felt righteous that they didn’t care about him. What had always irked him was how they pretended that  _ Tara  _ never existed either. It’s what has ultimately let to him coming back here, to have something to remember her by, no matter how much it hurts. 

“It’s time you got that, son,” Noah continues, squeezing his shoulder. “I will talk to the Whittemores about it.”

“I don’t deserve that.” There it is. The words have left his mouth before he can stop them, even though he knows what to expect: the way his own voice is about to break, the way the Sheriff’s face crumbles, the soft shake of his head.

“That only makes it more important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not forget to say what exactly Noah had said to Theo all that time ago. The plot thickens, my friends, and it revolves around that.
> 
> I met (and hugged and talked to) Cody Saintgnue 10 days ago and he agreed that Theo and Brett would have been fast friends, so the scenes I had planned for them in the future might happen sooner than I planned, lmao. He inspired me. (He's also very soft and I fell in love a little)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was a little... preoccupied lately. Also, I’m posting via mobile so I’m not guaranteeing for the formatting.

“I told you, you didn’t have to come,” Theo says as he pulls the Whittemore’s door close behind him. He tries his best to ignore the feeling of relief spreading in his chest as he halfway jogs down the few steps and up to Liam; he isn’t nervous, can’t  _ effort _ to be nervous about this. Besides, Theo Raeken doesn’t  _ get _ nervous about anything.

Liam tilts his head, looking as tired as Theo’s expected him to be, but he’s smiling. “And I said I wanted to go out practice anyway,” he shrugs. He straightens his back a little when Theo comes to a halt across from him, still not sure if they’re at the point to kiss in public - ironic, come to think of the Lacrosse game. “Gives me a head start.”

Theo snorts, pulling him into a kiss. The way Liam melts into him at the contact makes it difficult to pull away, even though it isn’t even a deep one. “Sure.” Only last week, when Theo had been restless, Liam has called him ‘the weirdest person on earth’. He couldn’t help it, though: The past few days, there’s been nothing to worry about. Nothing to do. School was over, he didn’t have to wonder if a cop will finally find his truck and send him back home, he got as much food as he wanted… and Liam was around practically all the time, along with Corey and Mason when they went out for pizza all together. And even though there was nothing to worry about - maybe even  _ because _ of that - Theo was even more tense. Like he’s been expecting  _ something _ to happen any time. It didn’t make sense, but it was there, so obvious that even Liam caught on.

Theo’s told him about his talk with the Sheriff - he couldn’t have really started a job without him noticing anyways, and there’s a slight chance that a certain amount of pride had played into it as well. Especially when he found it radiating from Liam in return as well. The grin, the happiness, he’d found written in his face was… it was breathtaking. And definitely easier said and done than telling the Whittemores.

Mrs Whittemore had been game right away. All he’d gotten from her was a serious nod and a “good,“ while her husband didn’t look as certain. It wasn’t an argument, not exactly, but he did start to list off why exactly Theo didn’t need to earn his own money, that he doesn’t need to pay them back and that they’ll provide for him anyways. Even Theo explaining that  _ he _ wouldn’t feel good sitting on his ass the whole summer anyways didn’t help the case.

But somehow, with the unexpected help of the woman of the house, he did get the okay to start working for Derek. It might have helped that the Sheriff basically painted it as a punishment for him, too. Because apparently a good morale is something very important to the Whittemores, even Mr Whittemore has agreed that it’s necessary, in the end. Maybe not in the way that Theo believes it to be, but he’ll take it. 

He wasn’t worried about them saying no, actually. And he certainly wasn’t about just  _ telling _ them - on the contrary, almost enthusiastic. Because it means he might actually achieve something for once, even if it’s primarily just about earning his own money for the moment. 

And while he isn’t nervous in the usual sense, he’s… curious. Because somehow he doubts that someone like Derek Hale would be a basic gardener - just planting and watering flowers would be a waste when he’s built like a truck. It’s crossed his mind a few times in the past days: That, actually, this job might gonna end up being a pain in the ass.

However, Theo doesn’t think he would have backed out of it. As… tense as he is about what’s to come - and this, he’s only going to admit to himself - he knows that this is an opportunity; one he’d be damned to fuck up. Still, knowing that exactly, plus the brusque way that Derek seems to have going for him... It doesn’t help that he  _ is _ nervous. But Liam’s presence does help, like it does most of the time, and Theo catches himself wondering if he even realizes. He surely must, right? Otherwise he wouldn’t be here.

All this crosses his mind after they climbed into the truck, driving through the silent suburbs of the town. Theo takes in a deep breath. “Thanks.” He says into the silence between them. He keeps his eyes fixed on the road, not wanting to see the shit-eating grin on Liam’s face. Thankfully, he doesn’t hear a gleeful answer either.

It confuses him a little, so he shoots over a look out of the corner of his eyes and… Liam’s asleep.

Theo snorts but lets him be. All out of self-preservation because his is like a Liam on a Monday morning and that’s nothing you want to encounter up close.

And if he feels the corner of his lips twitch at that sight, then that’s only his to know. 

 

-

 

Driving in silence has never been a problem for Theo. He’s had to sell his car radio to come here anyway, so it’s not like he has any other choice. No, he’d become quite used to it - meaning he could ensure that Liam does get a little more sleep. He knows that he’s gotten up specifically to send off Theo, even if he won’t admit it. Because it  _ is _ ridiculous; Theo doesn’t need anyone to hold his hand, especially not about something a trivial as starting a  _ job _ . He appreciates the gesture anyways. Even if he won’t admit it.

He watches Liam patiently when he’s pulled onto the parking lot next to Hale’s Pack - why the firm is called that, he will have to ask -, killing the engine with a flick of his wrist. It’s not like he’s never seen him asleep or relaxed before, even with his anxiety and other worries, Liam’s not usually a tense person, but that doesn’t mean he likes waking him up either. 

Pulling his eyebrows into a frown, he reaches out and shakes Liam’s shoulder softly. “Hey,” he says, then a little bit louder again. “Liam, wake up.”

It takes a few moments until Liam stirrs, looking properly disheveled as he turns to look at him with wide eyes.

It makes Theo laugh, the way he looks like… well, like a puppy. “I’ll be the last person to tell you you can’t sleep in this truck--”

Liam blinks, still looking pretty confused. He does register the words, though. “Oh, so now we’re making fun of that?”

“Never were at the point where we couldn’t,” Theo replies dryly. He smirks at the sleepiness still written into Liam’s eyes - whole face, really. “Anyway, I was gonna leave. Feel free to continue your nap but I guess it’s better in the back. Open and all.”

Liam smacks his lips a few times. “Right,” he says simply, not moving an inch. Theo is instantly more thankful for being such a punctual person himself. He watches as Liam seemingly pieces something together. “Wait. Where did  _ you _ sleep?”

Theo raises an eyebrow. He’d thought that were obvious, seeing how he sure as hell didn’t sleep in the back during freaking winter. It was already cold enough even with the blankets he used. Thankfully they’re quite a way from the next desert, or else it’d have been deadly at night.

His eyes must have shifted down to the seats without him noticing because suddenly Liam’s own go wide before he collects himself and nods. “Ah, okay, makes sne.”

Theo laughs. “What, did you think I slept out there?” He asks and jerks his thumb to the back.

“No!” Liam says, a little too fast. And okay, given how dramatic they all were about him having stayed in his truck, it wouldn’t surprise him if they actually thought he’d risk hypothermia.

“Hm, sure,” Theo says with a grin, watching as Liam’s cheeks redden. “So, sleep?”

He does look more awake, Theo has to give him that; so it’s no surprise when Liam shakes his head vehemently. “I really do need to train.”

“It’s been two weeks since your last game,” Theo points out. Shouldn’t this be the time where he rests and relaxes? “Not to mention  _ months _ until school starts again.”

Liam puts his chin forward. “I can’t spend all summer doing nothing if I wanna become Captain. Pretty sure I’m already out of shape--”

“Yeah, you look like you’re gonna collapse after a flight of stairs,” Theo comments. “How could I miss that?” He can’t help but laugh when Liam swats at him. “Hey, violence!”

“You deserved that.”

Theo can’t quite deny it. “How do you even train on your own?”

“Practice aiming at the empty net. Also-- stamina training,” Liam shrugs. He blushes when Theo raises an eyebrow at that and declares, “Oh, stop it! You know exactly what I meant. Like, workout, basically.”

“Huh,” Theo makes. Truth be told, he’s never been into sports enough to know that running around alone wouldn’t do the job. “Sounds like being a jock is a lot of work.”

It makes Liam grin. “Way more than a nerd anyways.”

“Are you calling me a nerd?” Theo wants to know. He does well in school and he’s pretty sure he’d also care enough about it if it hadn’t been necessary for his flying under the radar but does that mean he is one? Not that he gives a shit about that kind of label. 

“Maybe,” Liam answers. “Anyway. I won’t be the reason for you being late to your first day.” With that he opens his door and jumps out of the car. He looks at Theo expectantly as if  _ he’s _ the one who fell asleep on a short car ride.

“‘Course you won’t,” Theo says and shakes his head to himself. And, in fact, Liam doesn’t move to grab his Lacrosse gear until Theo’s opened his door as well.

 

-

 

Theo’s long past being pissed. After the twenty minutes he’s had to stand in front of the Hale’s office, knocking repeatedly and thinking he might have put the wrong hour after all and he’s ruined all his chances - and then circling back to worrying whether Noah and Stiles conspired after all to play a trick on him, only for Derek to randomly appear down the street with a freaking grocery bag in his arms. It’s not like Theo’s not used to being no priority, of course, but… maybe he’s become a little too comfortable with the attention that’s been cast on him lately.

Not that he’d say any of this to Derek. First, he’s his boss. And then, besides the fact that it’s more than embarrassing to talk about it, he’s not the type to whine about random things. There’s stuff you get used to and if you happen to forget about it, it’ll come back soon. 

That’s how life goes.

So now Theo’s gotten through a car ride full of tension with nobody other than Derek Hale until they stopped in the middle of a dead road leading out of Beacon. It doesn’t surprise him much when the older guy leaves the car - and yes, it’s not at all fitting to the job - without a single word, so he just follows. He already figured that this wouldn’t be normal gardening, so doing shit in the heat of noon with not a single garden in sight? Seems on point.

When he comes around to the trunk, he’s immediately met with something out of wood pressed against his chest. Something big and heavy that Derek can randomly hold out with one arm because  _ sure _ . Theo has barely enough time to react when Derek lets go off it. It’s heavy as fuck. Would be fitting if he broke his toe on his first day. 

“Your job today,” Derek says while pulling tools out of the car, “is out here.”

Theo has to bite his lip to stop the “ _ No shit _ ” from dropping from them. He’s pretty sure that sarcasm will either get him fired or killed. Or cause Derek to never speak again. Though, would that be so bad?

“Trees need a trim. Otherwise branches will crack at some point,” Derek continues as he walks over to a tree on the side of the road. He looks pointedly at Theo when he steps closer, making him set down the metal. He reveals in the next moment that it’s a foldaway ladder. Theo didn’t even realize those come in wood, too. “Sheriff wants no car accidents.”

“Huh,” Theo makes, crossing his arms. He lets his eyes roam over the ladder and up the tree and-- yeah, that’s pretty high. Something falling down from up there  _ would _ cause trouble, so good if Derek cuts them down. “So, you want me to hold the ladder, or--”

“Nope.” Derek answers. “You go up there and cut that shit.”

“You’re kidding.”, Theo states, unable to close his mouth after it’s dropped open in surprise. There’s no safety belt or anything in Derek’s bag, he’s sure. No, instead just instruments like a saw and a lopper, as far as he’d seen. He can’t be serious when he says Theo’s gotta climb up there.

“Nope.”, Derek makes, grinning devilishly behind his dark sunglasses.

“Are you testing me?”, Theo asks. He reaches forward, touching the rung at the height of his head. It feels wet beneath his touch, despite the sunny weather, and Theo bites back a gulp at the fact that the wood’s probably savored the rain of a hundred years or something. That  _ can’t _ be safe, can it?

“Nope,” Derek repeats.

Theo glares at him before he can stop himself - trust him to piss off his boss on his first day. So Derek actually wants him to climb up there? Wielding a saw nonetheless? That’s insane. “You’re trying to scare me off,” he figures.

“Yup,” Derek says with a tilt of his head, apparently enjoying how bundled Theo is. “Don’t worry, if you’re out, I can do it easily.”

Theo huffs. As much as he does not look forward to breaking his neck, he can’t just back down. This might be the only job that will have him for full days while he’s still underage and he’s gotten it thanks to  _ Sheriff Stilinski _ . He’s pretty sure that if he has to prove himself to anyone in this town, it’d be him. Besides, it would look pretty ridiculous if he lost his job on the first day, he’s sure. “I’m not scared of heights.”, he points out.

“Great.”, Derek says dryly. He looks up to the treetop and continues, “All the branches above the street need to come down. I told the Sheriff it’d be done in five hours.”

There’s something in the way he says it that sends a small jolt of panic through Theo. “Wait,” he presses, “You’re not holding the ladder?”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “No. There’s no reason to. The ground’s dry.”

Before Theo can answer anything, he stalks away, back to his Camaro to gather his own instruments, he guesses. He knows it’s supposed to be an indirect order to get going, but he can’t help and stay where he is. He wraps his hands around a rung again and wiggles the ladder a bit, frowning at how easily it moves with him.

_ Great _ , he thinks. Derek wants him dead. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote myself: Theo is having a gay time.

Work… doesn’t get better, necessarily. In the next few days, Theo finds himself dangling from even more trees - to his surprise, though, it had almost become fun once he got used to the height -, thawing through thorn bushes, replanting fucking cacti; stuff that’s definitely meant to scare him off, based on the sly smirk Derek wears whenever he gives him a new order. But, of course, Theo fought through all of them, almost curious for what’s to come next week.

He’s already been awake for a while by now, lounged around on the water bed because with the exhaustion coming from physical work his body found it illogical to get up again after two hours like he usually tended to. Now, it doesn’t seem to matter where he sleeps any more. He just… does. Though waking up with space to all of his sides is still weird. With it being a Saturday, the Whittemores have already headed out - because of course they work on Saturdays -, for once forgoing including him in breakfast. He’s quite thankful for that.

But there’s only so much laziness he can endure, so after a shower and new set of clothing, he calls Liam. And speaks as soon as he hears a sleepy mumble as a greeting, “Do you like zoos?”

“Do I like—“, Liam repeats, sounding somewhat suspicious. “You call me early in the morning to ask whether I like zoos?”

“Yes,” Theo responds and rolls his eyes a little. He probably should’ve expected that Liam won’t be up to speed anywhere before 10 in the morning, but  _ today’s _ his free day. And he knew that. “Because if you do, then you’d have to get up anyways.”

“You know, normal people would greet their boyfriend with ‘Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?’ but of course you don’t.”, Liam grumbles. There’s the sound of something rustling on the other side of the line and then a loud yawn. He smacks his lips a little before continuing. It’s actually kind of endearing.  “Wait. You want to go to the zoo?”

“No, I thought I’d avoid it if you said you liked one.”, Theo says with a snort. “I’m free today. And I’d like to take you out on a date. It’s your birthday, after all.”

“RIGHT!” Liam bellows. “It’s my birthday! And you chose a  _ zoo _ ?” He sounds almost giddy all of a sudden, his sleepiness almost forgotten. Theo bites his tongue to hide a chuckle at that. “Which one? When do we leave? Is there a  _ petting zoo _ ?”

“ _ Puppy _ ,” Theo comments dryly, shaking his head to himself. “All of that’s gonna be a surprise. You in?”

“ _ Of course _ I’m in!”, Liam replies instantly. Theo can imagine that he’s practically jumping up and down in his bed. “Though the zoo’s only a bonus.”

In surprise, Theo opens his mouth only to press his lips close together again. It still seems so unreal that Liam would want to spend time with him - anyone, really. He knows he can’t really be the one to brighten up any moods, he doesn’t tell jokes and he doesn’t make things better. People should get in a foul mood whenever they set their eyes on him. But Liam… lately, Liam sends him more bright smiles, like just  _ seeing _ Theo makes him happy.

“Great,” he says, “you have half an hour to get ready.”

“Half an hour? Dude, I just woke up!” Liam argues, but Theo can already hear the shifting of him scrambling out of his bed. He chuckles to himself as he hangs up.

 

-

 

Liam’s already waiting on his porch when Theo pulls up in front of his house. The engine’s not even dead yet when Liam jumps up from where he’s seated on the top step. Theo can already imagine the big smile before Liam’s down the path, his bag strapped over his shoulder.

Theo shakes his head to himself, laughing a little when he leans over to push open the passenger’s door. He’s not surprised in the slightest when Liam just leaps right into the truck. If he didn’t know it any better, he’d guess he’d have just jumped against the door if he hadn’t opened it.

“Puppy,” Theo simply comments.

“Shut up, I’m excited.”, Liam shoots back. Ge does find the time to lean over and kiss him hello. It’s more of bumping their noses together, but it’s a greeting either way.

Theo laughs. “Buckle up, pup.”

Liam does as he’s told, all the while grinning and repeating how excited he is. Halfway, Theo wishes he had his phone at hand to snap a picture - Liam’s always beautiful but like this… he’s exceptional. Knowing that  _ he’s _ the reason for Liam looking this happy fills him with something akin to pride. At least there’s one thing he can do right.

“You never answered any of my questions, you know?”, Liam continues. His voice is a bit calmer, almost like he’s  _ trying _ to seem chill, and he doesn’t jump around any more, so Theo deems it safe to start the engine.

He smirks. “That’s what makes it a surprise, you dork.” Out of the corner of his eye he can see him pout, so he adds, “You’re adorable.”

He can’t tell if Liam’s blushing but he does cross his arms in front of his chest - the movement is exaggerated enough - and mumbles, “I’m not adorable.”

“Right. I forgot how hardcore you are,  _ puppy _ .”, Theo snorts. He shoots another look at Liam, taking in how tired he actually looks. It’s no surprise, considering the fact that Liam  _ never _ sleeps peacefully even if he doesn’t wake up bathed in cold sweat - waking him up earlier than usually surely doesn’t help him right now. “You can sleep until we’re there.”

“No, it’s cool. I’m awake.”, Liam answers, forcing his eyes more open as he blinks repeatedly. It’s almost cute.

“ _ Liam _ ,” Theo stays sternly, even if he can’t hide his grin. Then he rolls his eyes when Liam pulls out his phone, pulling up his music app before he can even get in another word. “Sure, let’s listen to music, I guess.”

And at least it’s something he likes, too.

 

-

 

“Um, Theo,” Liam says after a while. He’d mostly swayed to the music, sang along, too, loudly, but as something more slow came on, he’s retracted to looking out of the window. He must have caught on where exactly they’re heading - it surprises Theo, really, that it didn’t occur to him right away. Why’d they drive out if there’s a nice zoo right here in Beacon Hills? But then it comes: “The zoo closed down three years ago.”

“What?” Theo says with a laugh, turning left when the street signs tell him to. He wonders briefly if there’s another zoo down here, too, maybe a petting zoo like Liam’s mentioned earlier. That’s the one he must be speaking of.

“I-- that’s where you’re heading, right?” Liam says carefully. “I mean, you couldn’t know, of course, and it’s sweet but-- it’s… yeah, it’s closed.”

Hearing this, Theo supposes he should have checked if things are still the same as he remembers them-- how stupid that it hadn’t even crossed his mind, seriously, that of course it’s not just people that changed but buildings and businesses, too, even the zoo that’s been here since forever. And yet, he can’t make himself stop the car or say anything, he just carries on the way, and he can feel Liam’s sad eyes on him.

He swallows thickly and takes the last turn, driving up to the zoo’s entry. He can’t make himself stop for the parking spots, not when Liam says something like this. He needs to see it, and he feels ridiculous for it. 

And for the way he has to narrow his eyes, trying to hold back…  _ something _ , as he finally kills the engine and hurries out of the car. There’s many things lately that should’ve driven him over the edge, and the fact that it’s  _ this _ , the empty facade of a fucking zoo, a place full of people now vacated-- He grows angry at himself, balling his fists.

“You didn’t know,” Liam says softly, this time in a reassuring way. He steps up next to Theo and reaches for his wrist. In a reflex, he opens his fist again and their hands close around each other. 

Theo swallows again and then he looks up at him. Liam doesn’t look disappointed. Not in the slightest, and Theo thinks it might be because he didn’t have any expectations as to waht exactly their trip entials. Well, that they go inside a zoo, probably, one that’s actually open but… it’s  _ him _ who feels let down, because he had pictured it already: the zoo he knew, the one where Stiles had gotten attacked by a bird on the loose and never recovered from, the place where a random girl he’d played hide and seek with had given him his supposedly first kiss. (It doesn’t count for several reasons, actually: for one, Theo had known that he was gay - maybe not the word but definitely the feeling - ever since he’d first laid eyes on the young Harrison Ford; second, she’d surprised him with a peck on the lips when she was supposed to say goodbye. He can still hear the chorus of laughter from Scott and Stiles.) Long story short, he’s  _ liked _ this place, back when it was open and full of wildlife ( _ well _ ) and--

“You know, this kinda looks like a maze,” Liam says. He’s let go off Theo’s hand again and over to a map of the zoo that they’d put outside, so that the visitors would know right away where to head. He’s looking up at it as he speaks. “Kinda reminds me of…”

Theo looks at it, too. “Mykonos?” He supplies with a smile. Almost as if it’s become a thing between them - mazes and Greek islands. Maybe it  _ is _ their thing, because all things considered, their trip to San José  _ has _ been a date, label or not. A classical one, at that.

Liam’s grin is cheeky and playful. “ _ Exactly _ . We should go explore it.”

Theo raises his brows, following as he shoots a look over at the gates. They’re shut closed, a heavy chain and lock in place to keep people out. 

“This is hardly the most illegal thing either of us has done.” Liam adds and Theo has to agree. His living in his car and lying to authorities, Liam trashing not one but two teachers’ cars… Still. Hell, he’d never had guessed  _ Liam _ would be the one making  _ him _ break the law.

As if that look in Liam’s eyes didn’t already make him agree, Theo listens as he carries on. “The owners don’t even live here anymore, I think. And if we climb…”

“Nobody’ll know we’ve been here?” Theo adds a sigh because even if there’s nobody overhearing them, he feels like he needs to seem like the responsible one of the two of them, even if it’s just for Liam’s sake. God knows if he can still calm him down from his anger or panic attacks if Liam knows he isn’t the most logical either.

He lets his eyes roam up the gates and-- yeah, they could do that. There’s enough decoration for them to use as a ladder and no fence or anything at the top that could harm them. He doesn’t see anything electrical either, so there might be no alarm. If there is, though, and Noah finds him here, he’ll be fucked.

“Pup, I’m not sure--” He starts, looking back at Liam. It might only be a minor offense - breaking into an abandoned and empty zoo - but to him, it could be everything. But Liam looks so excited, basically bouncing up and down, and looking so  _ pretty _ like this… Plus, it’s his birthday. That may be a good defense if they get caught. He takes a deep breath. “Oh, what the hell. Let’s do it.”

“For real?” Liam basically shrieks, jumping up to clasp his shoulders for a moment. “Oh, thank you!” He adds like Theo has any say in what he does and what not. Knowing him, he probably would’ve climbed over the gate as soon as Theo turned his back anyways.

“Yeah, yeah…” He replies, mockingly rolling his eyes, but he can’t keep the smile out of his face, either.

 

-

 

Where Theo thought this stroll through the zoo would get all awkward - because it’s bound to be boring without all the animals and embarrassing that he didn’t have a clue it closed -, that feeling disappears after a few minutes. It isn’t too long until Liam suddenly starts a story of when he’d come here with Dr Geyer, apparently the first time that the two have hung out on their own, and Theo learns of the way Liam had first been closed of, almost hateful, towards his stepfather until he’d shown him the wolves and explained all of them.

“Oh, so that’s why you’re so obsessed with them?” Theo teases at that, earning a nudge into his side. He watches as Liam actually blushes and he thinks he might have actually hit the bull's eye. Well, shit then. “It’s sweet, you know? How important it is to you. Bet the Doc thinks so, too.”

Liam seems happy with that statement, even though he’s still a little flushed. Theo repays him by telling the story of the kiss. It has  _ him _ feel somewhat exposed, especially the way Liam actually has to stop and hold his stomach in laughter, but that’s worth it.

The fact that the both of them have so many vivid memories - more and more piling on as they continue to walk through the zoo (with no alarm in sight still) - of this place is wonderful. It keeps the conversation going and Theo wonders if they’ve ever passed each other here, obviously not paying attention, not when there’s so much more captivating around them. It wouldn’t matter anyway, because as it is now, it’s good.

“You know, this is actually a stellar distraction.” Liam says when they sit down at a well. Which means, Theo is standing because it’s open and deep and he knows something will happen and Liam will accidentally push him down there. 

“Distraction?” Theo echoes. He feels like playing dumb won’t help, but he  _ is _ supposed to keep a secret.

Liam clicks his tongue. “Ah, come on. I turn 18 and my mom didn’t ask me once if Mason’s coming over. Or you, for that matter. Plus, I found her sneaking some extra chips inside yesterday and my mom only ever sneaks chocolate around, so--” He opens his hands as if he were presenting something, grin in place.

“So, you think your mom’s pulling a surprise party? And that I’m in on it?” Theo summarizes, doing his best to seems skeptical. “Who says I’m just not being a respectable boyfriend by taking you out on your birthday?”

Liam waves his hands dismissively. “Same thing, really.”

“If you say so.” Theo says with a snort. He catches one of Liam’s hands before he’s dropped it and pulls him up by it, closer until there’s only inches between them. “Happy birthday, by the way.” He announces, placing his other hand on Liam’s arm and pulling him closer. 

He leans into the kiss right away, his free hand finding a resting place on Theo’s hip first, then reaching up to his neck and pressing them together. Their hands move and move on their own accord, Theo’s moving from Liam’s arm up to his cheek, then his hair; the other lets go of his hand and find sits place on the small of his back, and Liam echoes the movements, though not in the same order.

It’s funny, Theo’s mind supplies, that this is such an open space and yet so private, so private that his hand trails up under Liam’s shirt, enjoying the warmth of the skin. Liam gasps lightly at the contact, shallow against his lips even as he jerks away for a second. He can’t blame him, being so bold is surprising.

He kind of regrets that they’d let the caves behind earlier, because then he could press him up against a wall, explore Liam’s body like this without worrying about the fact that they still need to keep standing. He could press up tighter against him, standing between his legs and close even the smallest distance, completely  _ feel _ his body against his…

“ _ Woah _ ,” he hears himself say when he finally breaks away, gasping for air. He did not think his thoughts would take that direction, never mind that he didn’t even  _ really _ have anything sexual in mind. There’s just a sense of proximity that he misses, one that he had found while sharing a bed with Liam, about having him close, all of him, without anything in his thoughts.

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Liam agrees, panting lightly. He shoves a hand through his hair, not in the way of taming it but because he doesn’t know what else to do with his hand. “I-- uh, thanks, I guess.”

Theo watches him, the way his shoulders heave as he breathes, the redness of his cheeks, the blush and the place that he had held onto, and the swollen lips of his, the way his eyes seems even brighter than usual… “Oh, fuck it,” he mumbles, and grabs Liam’s hand again.

There’s a yelp, once again, and he ignores it, pulling him over to the next wall he can find and pushes him against it. And then he kisses him, hard and soft and slow and fast. Touching his face, his hips, his waste, his arms, his hands, his back. Hears him gasp and breathe and moan and feels him hold onto him, his back, his neck, his hair, his ass, everywhere they get to touch.

And they continue.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a comment!**  
>  If you liked this, come check out my [tumblr](http://joanthangroff.tumblr.com) or talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Ll4MDUNBAR).


End file.
